Joey and Lauren - Seeing You In A Whole New Light
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starting from Spin The Bottle last year, what happens when Joey and Lauren have to kiss and start seeing each other in a whole new light? M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**For now, or until I have some new ideas, "Twists and Turns" is done and now I'm back with a brand new story starting from the teens game of Spin The Bottle back in August. What happens when Joey and Lauren start to see each other in a new light? And yes, to avoid any questions, they're cousins…**

LAUREN'S POV:

It was summer and there was nothing to do, absolutely nothing. Mum and Dad had gone away and I'd finished college for the day, Abi not yet back from sixth form. Deciding to call Alice, I was hoping she'd know of something to do…

"Sorry, Lauren" she sighed as we spoke on the phone "how about a pizza and film night?"

"No" I proclaimed "I wanna do something fun. I don't know, have a party or something"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea what with your parents being away?" she questioned

"Stop being so straight-laced, Al" I chuckled, letting her know I was joking "besides, we don't have to invite too many! Just me, you, Pops, Fats, Whitney, Joey and Lucy. That's all we need"

"Can we invite Anthony too?" she asked, her voice full of hope

"Fine" I chuckled "you can invite Anthony too. Shall we say half five?"

"Yeah, that's fine" she replied "see you then"

Both of us hung up the phone and I squealed with excitement. This was going to be fun…

JOEY'S POV:

"Want a hand, babe?" I asked as I saw Lauren struggling with her bags as she walked out of the Minute Mart

"My hero" she sighed, handing me a handful of bags "you and Luc are coming tonight, right?"

"Huh?" I questioned, having no idea what she was on about

"The party at mine tonight. I thought Alice would've told you" she replied

"Party? You sure that's such a good idea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's only gonna be me, you, Lucy, Whitney, Poppy, Fats and Alice, oh, and Anthony. And before you get all protective, she likes him, Joe, give him a chance, yeah?" she inquired "if not for me then for Alice"

"Fine. But if he hurts her" I began

"Then I happily give you permission to kill him" she chuckled "come on, you can help me set up"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I made our way into the kitchen with the bags I'd acquired, dumping them onto the table as we began to unpack. Making my way into the living room, I put some music on and poured myself a drink, vodka and coke to get the party started…

"Babe, don't you think it's a bit early?" Joey inquired as he walked into the room

"Never too early when it's party time, Joseph" I informed him "dance with me"

JOEY'S POV:

Knowing Lauren wouldn't give up asking me until I danced with her, I gave in. I set her drink down on the dining room table and pulled her into the more spacious living room, wrapping my arms around her waist, trying not to stare and to focus on what was happening as she turned away from me, her hips swaying in time to the music…

"Better go and get changed. Are you okay to finish setting up?" she asked as the song finished

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing too revealing though, babe" I replied as she disappeared from the room

"Yes, Dad" she chuckled

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into the room and sat down on the bed, trying to compose myself. I didn't know what to make of what had just happened between Joey and I, but I knew it was something that shouldn't have happened. We'd been dancing and his hands had been on my hips, almost on my bum, and I'd been grinding against him. Cousins didn't act like that. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out my skinny jeans, the ones that made my legs look model style long and my favourite black and white stripy top, pulling my flats onto my feet before making my way downstairs…

"Will I do?" I asked Joey as I walked into the dining room

I tried not to blush as I saw his eyes drink me in from head to toe before he looked to my face and our eyes locked, an unreadable expression in them…

"You look gorgeous" he replied, smiling his beautiful smile at me

_Stop it, Lauren. Stop it…_

"Earth to Lauren" Joey's voice proclaimed

"Sorry, what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I was saying if there's nothing else you need me to do, I'll head home and get changed myself" he informed me

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Thanks for your help" I replied "see you later"

Smiling at me, he kissed my cheek and left the room, the door shutting behind him…

**What will happen at the party?**


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

Alice had somehow managed to convince everyone that we should play Spin The Bottle, and I think she secretly hoped that she'd get to kiss Anthony. As the game progressed it was eventually my turn to spin, and it landed on Joey. Downing the last of the drink I had in my hand, I stood up to get another one…

"Baby girl, where you going?" Fatboy asked "rules are rules"

"Fats, he's my cousin. We can't" I sighed, glancing at Joey, an unreadable expression on his face

"Lauren's right. It'd be wrong" Joey interjected, sending a reassuring smile my way

"No, you know what, it's just a game, isn't it? And besides, rules are rules" I stated

"You don't have to, Lo" he assured me, smiling at me as I made my way back to the group

"No, no one else has chickened out so I'm not going to either. Come here" I chuckled

Sending me another reassuring smile, he moved from his seat on the sofa so he was now kneeling opposite me. I had to resist the urge to moan as Joey's hands cupped my face and his lips pressed to mine softly, mine winding around his neck, and I again had to resist the urge to run my fingernails through the hair at the back of his neck…

I was in a dream, I really was. Joey's lips were applying the right amount of pressure, but then the kiss changed, something changed as he bit down on my bottom lip softly before pulling away…

"Anyone would think you two weren't cousins" Fatboy proclaimed as Joey moved back to his seat, taking a sip of his beer

_I wish we weren't…_

After a few more rounds of Spin The Bottle, Alice finally got to kiss Anthony. I glanced at Joey and noticed his fists had clenched as he watched him kiss his sister. As they pulled away he exited the room, everyone oblivious to the fact. And I followed, shutting the kitchen door behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

I was aware of Lauren's presence in the room as soon as I heard the door shut and her footsteps walk over to me. I was turned away from her, my hands digging into the worktops as I tried to remain calm. I had to resist the urge to moan as her hand moved up and down my back soothingly…

"So, that kiss, eh" she chuckled

"Which one? That one? Or yours and mine?" I questioned, finally looking at her

"Ours" she admitted, swallowing "why did you do what you did before you pulled away?"

"I don't know what you're on about, Lo" I informed her, smiling

"Yes you do. You bit my bottom lip, Joey. What was that all about?" she asked

"It was just something I do. Why, did you like it? Is that why you've followed me in here? So you can kiss me again?" I inquired

"You're so cocky. I came to see if you were okay. I care, Joey. But if you don't want me here then fine" she sighed, going to leave the room

I turned around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into me, my free hand sliding around her waist. She was stood so close to me that I could feel her rapid heartbeat. Our eyes were locked and I threw caution to the wind and pressed my lips to hers, a moan escaping her lips as I ran my fingertips across her lower back, just above her bum. Our kiss continued and I ran my hands down and across her bum, lifting her up and onto the table, her legs locking around my body, caging me in between her body and the table…

LAUREN'S POV:

I pulled my lips away from Joey's reluctantly as I heard voices getting closer…

"Lauren? Lo? Baby girl?" Fatboy questioned

"What's up, Fats?" I asked, fighting hard to bite back the moan threatening to escape my lips as Joey ran his fingers from the nape of my neck down to my lower back, his head burying in the crook of my neck, his lips pressing delicate kisses to the skin

"We're gonna get off, babe. I've got a DJ set at R&R tonight and the gang are all coming. You and Joey gonna be there?" he inquired

"Yeah, we should be" I informed him "are you all going now?"

"Yep. Wanna get sorted and that. Thanks for this though, it's been good" he replied

As I was about to reply, Joey's teeth grazed my skin, and I squealed, hitting his arm…

"Baby girl, you okay?" Fatboy asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm good" I assured him "just smacked my leg on the table"

"Lauren, where's Joey? Is he in there with you?" Lucy's voice questioned

"No, he's gone for a walk. He had a headache" I informed her "he said he'll see you at yours"

I felt Joey smile against my skin as his lips resumed their previous ministrations…

"Okay. Well see you at the club tonight then, yeah?" she inquired

"Yeah, sure. See you all then" I replied, biting down on my lip, almost drawing blood

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I heard the front door slam shut as everyone left and I raised my head from her neck, smiling at her softly…

"That was" I began

"That shouldn't have happened" she informed me "you should go, Joey"

"Lauren, don't push me away" I begged "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise. Just go" she sighed "Lucy will be waiting for you"

"It's not Lucy I want" I admitted "hell, you should know that by now, Lauren"

"I said don't" she proclaimed "please, just go, Joey"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey eventually complied with my asks and left, shutting the back door behind him. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, glancing at the spot I'd been sat just minutes previous. Pulling myself from my funk, I made my way into the living room, tidying up the little mess that had been made from the party, if you could call it that…

**What happens next chapter when Joey has to go into Mr. Overprotective mode when a guy tries his luck with Lauren? Not what you're thinking, that's all I'll say…**


	3. Chapter 3

**For simplybeckyyy, because she's simply amazing and is my number 1 go to girl when it comes to story ideas…**

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the Beale's house, Lucy hovering over the kitchen sink…

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"The fresh air hit me like a tonne of bricks" she admitted "serves me right for drinking and not having any food"

I sighed and took her arms in my hands, guiding her from the kitchen and up the stairs…

"You get into bed and I'll bring you up some water and painkillers" I informed her "just try and get some sleep and I'll try not to wake you up when I come in"

"You're not staying here to look after me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in shock

"I can't, Luc. It's too late to call into work and say I won't be in and anyway, I need the money" I replied "just sleep. I'll be back in a minute"

I shut the door behind me and ran my hands over my face and through my hair, making my way back downstairs, pulling my phone from my pocket as it vibrated, a smile appearing on my face as I saw it was Lauren…

"_Sorry about earlier. I just hate this. We've messed things up, big time. Hope you can forgive me and my stupidity. I want us to be friends because I want you in my life. L x"_

"_Don't beat yourself up, babe. I'm irresistible. We haven't messed things up either, don't worry. We can just forget about it all. We're friends, end of. J x"_

Putting my phone back into my pocket I ran the tap and poured some into a glass for Lucy, taking her up some tablets too. I re-entered the room and found her sprawled across the bed and onto my side. I kissed her forehead and made my way downstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, you look amazing!" Whitney proclaimed

"Thanks, that was the plan" I chuckled "where's Luce?"

"Tyler said Joey said she'd had too much to drink" she admitted "so she's currently sleeping it off"

"Oh, then maybe we shouldn't go?" I suggested "it's not fair we go out without her"

"It's not fair that we let how sexy you look go to waste" she proclaimed "you've not got anyone. I've got Ty, Poppy's got Fats and as of now, Alice has got Ant. We need to hook you up too"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might like being single?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, not really" she replied "so come on, let's go and let's find you a man"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, Whitney, Poppy and Alice all walked into the club as I was making my way back behind the bar, and I couldn't take my eyes off Lauren. She looked incredible. The dress clung to her curves and accentuated her best features, her bum and her legs, which looked even longer with the pair of heels she was wearing. Her make-up was perfect, smoky eyes and nude lips, and her hair was the way I loved it, messed-up and sexy, yet perfect…

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked as she got near enough to the bar to speak to

"Nope, not really" she informed me "I take it by your goldfish reaction you like though?"

"Goldfish reaction?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Yeah, the "I can't shut my mouth because you look so hot" reaction" she explained, smirking

"Can't help it if you look amazing! Just gonna have to keep my eye on you, aren't I?" I asked

"I guess so. 4 vodka and cokes when you're ready, barman" she informed me, smiling

As the night progressed and Fatboy's DJ set was coming to an end, I glanced over to Lauren and the others, watching as a guy made his way over to them…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Can I help you?" I asked a guy as he reached our table

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance, beautiful?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No thanks" I replied, standing up and going to make my way to the bar

As I went to move past him he grabbed me, pulling me into his body, dancing against me…

JOEY'S POV:

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mate?" I proclaimed, reaching Lauren and the guy within a second

"What's it to do with you?" he inquired

"When you're manhandling a girl it has everything to do with me, now get your hands off of her" I stated

He took his hands off Lauren and she moved to me, walking back to his friends…

"You okay?" I whispered into Lauren's ear

She nodded… "Thanks, Joe. You go back to work"

I nodded and she sat back down with the others. As I was due my break I noticed the guy from earlier was still leering at Lauren from afar as she sat at the table on her own as the others had gone to the bathroom. Making my way over to her, I held my hand out…

"Dance with me" I stated "and don't question what I'm about to do"

LAUREN'S POV:

Before I had chance to respond, Joey had pulled me up and into his body, his arms tight around my waist, almost on my bum and his lips were on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance against each other's. I wound my arms around his neck and ran my hands through the hair at the nape, smiling into the kiss as I heard a groan escape his lips. We pulled away a couple of minutes later…

"That should warn him off" he informed me, smiling "and we really have to stop doing this"

"You're the one who started it, not me" I chuckled "but thanks. I think he's got the message"

I turned to where Lauren was looking to see the guy and his mates getting ready to leave. Sighing, Joey pulled away from me as the girls made their way back…

"We're gonna head off, Lauren. You coming?" Whitney questioned

"No, I'm gonna stay and finish my drink" I informed her "I'll see you all tomorrow though"

Nodding, I hugged the three of them and watched as they walked out of the club…

"Guess it's just you and me" Joey stated as I turned to face him

"And a few others" I chuckled, motioning to the still packed bar

"They'll all be gone soon. And then it'll just be you and me" he informed me, smiling

He made his way back to the bar and I sighed, grabbing my things and following him, perching myself on a bar stool as I watched him work. As Joey predicted the bar soon began to empty, and it was just me and him. Stepping down from my barstool as he reappeared in the bar after locking the door, he walked to me too…

"Thank you for what you did" I sighed "you didn't have to"

"Not gonna let my cousin get hurt, am I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

""Don't refer to me as your cousin, Joey, please. It just makes this situation a thousand times more complicated" I begged

"Why are you crying?" Joey asked worriedly, his thumbs quickly wiping the tears away

"How did we get into this mess?! One minute we're cousins and the next we're doing things we're not supposed to be doing and that won't stop. I just want it to stop, Joey" I admitted

"Do you really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I looked up at him and swallowed, shaking my head, signalling no…

"I just want things to be simple" I informed him

"That'd be boring, Lauren" he chuckled

"And the Branning's don't do boring" I sighed "I better be getting off. Thank you again"

"Anytime" he replied, smiling at me as I moved to press my lips to his cheek

Pulling myself away, I noticed Joey's arm had made it's way around my waist, and the atmosphere had changed to the same as it had been in the kitchen. As I noticed Joey was moving his head towards mine again I knew that was I fucked, but I didn't really care…

LAUREN'S OUTIFT:

shop/womens/dresses/black-cut-out-side-skater-dres s_281153101

shop/shoe-gallery/view-all-shoes/blink-black-butte rfly-platform-court-shoes-_270794301


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

I hadn't seen Joey since our kiss in the R&R. In all honesty I was trying to avoid him, not knowing what to think about the things that had happened between us. As I was sat in the living room of number five, enjoying some time to myself, there was a knock at the front door…

"You're coming with me" Poppy informed me as I opened the door to her

"I am? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she dragged me out the door

"Fats is busy, everyone's busy. I need some dinner and a drink. You're coming" she replied

Dragging me down the steps, we made our way across the Square and into the Vic, my heart skipping a beat as I saw Joey at the other side of the bar with some people I didn't recognise…

"Lauren!" Poppy proclaimed "what drink do you want?"

"How about I see if I can get some drinks out of them?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Lauren, we've both got money! I can buy us a drink" she informed me

"It's just a bit of fun" I replied, making my way over to Joey and his friends

JOEY'S POV:

"So, which of you boys is gonna buy me and my friend a drink?" I asked

"Guys, this is my cousin, Lauren. Lauren, this is" I began to introduce her

"I don't need to know names" she informed me "so, who's buying us a drink?"

"I will" one of Joey's friends replied "what can I get you both?"

"Two vodka and orange juices please. Thanks, handsome" she stated, smiling as he walked to the bar

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as my other friends went back to their conversation

"Getting a drink, Joey" she informed me "I thought that would've been pretty obvious"

"If you're trying to make me jealous it isn't gonna work" I admitted

"Not everything's about you, Joey" she replied, smiling at me sweetly as she walked away

LAUREN'S POV:

As the afternoon progressed Poppy disappeared to the toilet and Joey's friends left by one-by-one. Downing the last of my drink I made my way over to him…

"You wanna know something?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

Joey nodded, signalling yes…

"Since the other night I've not been able to get you out of my head and I know it's the same for you. How about we do something about it?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"What exactly are you suggesting, Lauren?" he questioned, turning to face me

"You're not that dumb, Joey. I'll see you outside" I informed him, smiling

"Lauren, where're you going?" Poppy inquired just as I made my way out of the door

"I've just remembered I promised my Mum I'd do something" I replied "I'll see you later"

She nodded and I walked out of the pub, turning back and smiling at Joey as the door shut behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

Downing the last of my beer for Dutch courage, I made my way out of the pub, seeing Lauren leant against the wall of the Minute Mart, playing with the hem of her top…

"So what exactly do you suggest we do?" I asked, resting my hand on the wall above her head

Staying silent, she stepped towards me and teased her lips against mine, her hand running through my hair. Groaning softly, I felt myself being pulled backwards and into the alleyway…

LAUREN'S POV:

I gasped as I felt my back being pressed up against the now shut gate, Joey's lips on mine. Pushing my body into his, I moved us away from the gate, Joey's hands lifting me up, my legs locking around his waist as he moved us back against the wall…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, are you sure about this?" I asked, pulling my lips from hers reluctantly

I kept my eyes locked with hers, watching as they darkened and she nodded, pulling my lips back to hers. Reciprocating with everything I had in me, I pushed her jacket from her body and dragged my lips down her neck, sucking on the sweet spot I'd found only days ago…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I knew what was going to happen and knew we didn't have much time, and definitely didn't have time for teasing which was exactly what he was doing as his hand worked it's way in between the both of us, rubbing across my jean covered my mound as his lips sucked at the skin of my neck. Pulling his hand away from me, he looked up at me with a confused look on his face…

"As much as I want you to tease me, we don't have time" I informed him "I want you, Joey"

That was all he needed. I watched as he moved his hand in between us again, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down my legs, me doing the same to him and he pushed himself to me, my hips shifting so I could adjust to his size, a groan emitting from his lips…

"God, Lauren" he moaned into my neck, his hands entwining with mine, locking them against the wall above my head

Changing the angle of my hips we moaned in unison, the change sending him deeper into me. I captured his lips with mine, our kisses sporadic as we strived to reach the much needed high…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was the first to fall, me following as her lips bit against my shoulder as she struggled to contain her moans. I stayed inside of her as we regulated our breathing, setting her down on the ground, holding onto her waist for an extra minute or two, afraid she'd fall, my legs feeling like jelly…

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked as she turned away from me to redress

"That was a stupid thing to do, Joey" she sighed, turning to face me, her eyes staring at the ground as she pulled her jacket back onto her body

"You are kidding me, right? Lauren, you instigated this! This happened because of you" I proclaimed

"You don't think I know that? Have you never made a dumb choice before?" she questioned

"I'm sorry, Lo" I sighed, cupping her cheek with my hand "but I'm just stating the truth here; you can try and fight it as much as you want but you won't be able to for long. This will happen again, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when"

**So they've sealed the deal, and even though Lauren instigated things, she thinks it was a dumb thing to do. Will she be able to stick her guns and resist Joey? Or will he manage to get even more under her skin?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum, you've got enough food here to feed the five thousand" I chuckled as I entered the kitchen "Who've we got coming over? The Queen or something?"

"No, just Joey and Alice" she informed me, smiling "I thought it'd be nice for them to not have to cook for once"

"I'm sure they don't mind, Mum" I replied, plastering a fake smile onto my face

"Lauren, they're your cousins and they've just lost their Dad. We need to support them. Now can you go and set the table please?" she asked

I sighed, nodding as I walked into the dining room. There was nothing I could do to get out of this…

"Is that what you're wearing?" Mum questioned as she walked into the room, glasses in hand

"Is there something wrong with it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, no, not at all" she assured me, chuckling "I was just thinking you could something a little bit dressier on"

"Mum, it's a family dinner. Joey and Alice have both seen me in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt before. I'm sure they won't mind" I replied

"That reminds me. What's going on with you and Joey? I've noticed you've not been spending much time with him recently. Has he done something?" she inquired

"No, he's done nothing." I informed her "he's just been really busy with work and I've been busy with college. It'll be nice to see him tonight. I might go and get changed actually"

Mum nodded and smiled, disappearing back into the kitchen as I made my way up the stairs, searching through my way through my wardrobe, pulling out my new denim lace dress from New Look…

"You look lovely, darling" Mum sighed as I walked into the kitchen "doesn't she, Max?"

"Could you not have covered up a bit more?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Max" Mum proclaimed "he doesn't know fashion when he sees it. Do you think you could pop over to the Minute Mart and get another bottle of wine please? I used more than I wanted to in the casserole"

"Trying to get us drunk, are you, Mum?" I inquired, smirking at her as she handed me £10

She rolled her eyes and shooed me out of the kitchen. As I made my way down the hallway and opened the front door I almost bumped into Joey and Alice, the mood becoming tense immediately…

"Lauren, you look amazing, doesn't she, Joey?" Alice questioned, nudging her older brother

"Yeah" he replied, clearing his throat, forcing a smile onto his face "where you going?"

"Mum wants another bottle of wine" I informed him "go in, they're in the kitchen"

"I'm gonna come with you. I want some beers, don't think I can handle wine all night" he admitted "you heard Lauren, Al"

"See you" she replied, making her way into the house, shutting the front door behind her

"You've been avoiding me" Joey sighed as we walked across the Square

"That obvious, am I?" I questioned

"Yeah, you are. Do you not remember what happened in there?" he asked, motioning to the alleyway

"Yeah, and I'd rather forget about it" I replied, hurrying into the Minute Mart, Joey following me

"Like I said that day, me and you, it's a question of when, not if" he informed me as I scanned through the wines

"Can you just drop it please?" I begged "I just wanna have a nice meal with my family"

"Fine" he sighed as I picked up a bottle and made my way to the counter, paying and waiting for him

JOEY'S POV:

"Right, Max you're at that end" Tanya began "then Abi, then Joey, Lauren, me, Oscar, Mum and Alice, everyone okay with that?"

I glanced at Lauren who was obviously nervous. Sighing, we sat down as Tanya, Max and Cora made their way into the kitchen to get the food…

LAUREN'S POV:

As I was serving myself some food from the various dishes on the table I felt Joey's hand move to rest on my knee. Glancing at him, he was talking to Dad calmly. As I finished plating up, I moved his hand from my knee and glared at him as he turned to me, raising an eyebrow, both of us beginning to eat. Dinner went without any hitches and as Mum and Nan were clearing away, Joey's hand moved to rest on my knee again, his fingertips tracing patterns onto my skin, my eyes shutting as goosebumps appeared on the skin…

"You okay, Lauren?" Dad's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah, just a bit warm in here. Anyone else a bit warm?" I questioned

Dad chuckled… "I think it's just you, babe"

"Yeah, must be" I sighed, taking a sip of water as Joey's hand carried it's journey up my leg

A little while later everyone was moving in and out of the room, Oscar having gone to watch television, Mum, Nan and Alice clearing up, Joey and I still sat at the table…

"If I have no effect on you whatsoever, then why are your panties so wet?" he whispered into my ear

"I'm going out with Poppy" I announced to everyone in the room, standing up abruptly

"Don't be too late, Lauren. You've got college in the morning" Dad replied

"I won't. Bye" I stated, hurrying out of the house

Banging on Poppy's front door until she answered she looked at me worriedly…

"What's up?" she asked

"Nothing, I just need you like now" I admitted "please"

"Lauren, what's wrong?" she questioned

"I'm in such a mess" I sighed

She ushered me into the house and into the living room… "Tell Poppy everything"

"I'm kinda seeing someone" I informed her "and it's someone I shouldn't be seeing"

"Is it a teacher from college?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed and nodded… "It just happened, Pops. But what do I do? We can't be together"

"Lauren, do you like him?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Then just forget about the consequences and enjoy your time with him" she stated

"Really?" I inquired

"Yeah, really" she assured me, smiling "life's too short to be sensible sometimes"

"You know what, Pops? You're right. Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

After another ten minutes or so I made my way back to number five, the house in darkness. Walking into the living room I saw a note from Mum and Dad…

"Your Dad, Nan and I have gone to the pub and won't be back till closing. Oscar's at Jack's and Abi's at Jay's. See you in the morning, darling x"

Glancing at the note again, I pulled out my phone and text Joey…

"_Fine, you win. You can come and claim your prize x"_

LAUREN'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/mid-blue-denim-lace-trim-sun-d ress_277004742

**So what is Joey's prize exactly? And what happens next chapter? Any guesses?**


	6. Chapter 6

JOEY'S POV:

"_Fine, you win. Come and collect your prize x" _was the text I received from Lauren

"Where're you going? I thought we were gonna watch a film" Alice asked

"Work calls. Sorry, sis. Another time" I replied, kissing her cheek before hurrying out the door

LAUREN'S POV:

As soon as Joey was in the door his lips were on mine and my back was against the wall, his body pressed so close to mine I could already feel his hardening length, a smirk appearing on my features…

"Stupid boys. Stupid kisses" I mumbled against his lips as I pulled his t-shirt from his body

I locked my arms around Joey's neck, sighing contentedly as his lips trailed down my neck…

"What do you mean, Lo? Do you not want this? Please tell me you want this" he whispered

Pulling his face up to meet mine, I captured his lips in my own once more, pushing my body away from the wall and into his, guiding us up the stairs and into my bedroom…

JOEY'S POV:

"Do we need to define it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Lauren as we laid in bed afterwards

"We need to know where we both stand, Joe" she sighed "otherwise things could get really complicated"

"Babe, this is about as complicated as it gets" I chuckled "but if you insist. Okay, I'm hot, you're hot, this thing we've got is hot. Friends with benefits, extremely good benefits actually"

I smirked into Lauren's skin as I sucked softly on her neck, a moan emitting from her lips as she pulled me back down between the sheets…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Shit!" I proclaimed "Joey, wake up. Wake up now"

"What?" he questioned, his voice laced with sleep

"We fell asleep and my parents are back" I informed him "you need to get dressed now"

"Babe, don't panic" he sighed, climbing out of bed and pulling his jeans back on "we can just tell them we were watching a film"

"Do you think they'll believe us?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I climbed out of bed too

"They've got two choices" he replied "right, you ready?"

I nodded and smiled as Joey kissed my lips softly, both of us making our way down the stairs…

"Did we wake you, darling? Oh hi, Joey" Mum greeted us as we reached the bottom

"No you didn't. Joey and I were just watching a film and it's finished so he's heading off" I informed them, smiling as I showed Joey to the door

"Night, Joey, love" Mum stated as she disappeared up the stairs

"Night, Tanya" he called after her, a smile on his face as I opened the door

"Night, babe" Dad called as he made his way up the stairs

"Night, Dad" I mirrored, checking behind me as their bedroom door shut behind them

"So, tonight was fun, wasn't it?" he questioned as he leant against the door frame

"You could call it that" I replied "when am I gonna see you next?"

"Tomorrow? Alice is at work all day and I'm not in until 9pm. We can have the whole day at mine if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"What about college?" I inquired

"Skip. One day isn't gonna hurt" he replied

"No it's not but knowing you, you'll persuade me that one day should turn into two and two should into three and so on. I can't afford time off, not now, Joey" I sighed

"Then when am I gonna see you?" he asked

"I could sneak home on my lunch break?" I inquired "and then I don't have any classes till half past two so I'm yours for three hours straight"

"Perfect" he stated, kissing me softly "I'm gonna go. Alice will be wondering where I am"

"Night, Joey" I sighed, watching as he walked down the steps

"Night, Lauren" he mirrored as he looked over his shoulder at me

**So the friends with benefits relationship has begun; let the sneaking around commence…**


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

My lunch break came and before anyone could stop me, I was out the door and hurrying to the bus stop, climbing onto it just as it arrived, messaging Joey that I was on my back…

JOEY'S POV:

"Al" I sighed "how about I treat you to lunch, yeah?"

"That'd be great. It's been ages since I've had some time with my big brother" she replied

"No, I meant just you, but on me" I explained "I've got some things to do"

"You're up to something, Joseph Branning" she proclaimed "and I'm going to find out what"

"Al, I'm not up to anything. So how about it? Lunch, on me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Fine" she sighed "if you want rid of me that badly"

I smiled and pulled out my wallet, handing her a £20 note, sighing with relief as she grabbed her things and left the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stopped in the gardens as I saw Alice leave the house and make her way towards me. Hurrying over to the side of the bench so I wouldn't be seen, I waited until she'd disappeared and then hurried across to number 23, Joey letting me in almost immediately…

"That was close" I sighed as I walked in, dumping my stuff on the floor

Joey didn't reply, his lips on mine as soon as I turned back to him…

"Hello" he greeted me, pressing his lips against mine softly

"Hello" I mirrored "I've just almost been cornered by Alice"

"Can we not talk about her? Please" he begged

"What would you rather we did instead then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

I smiled as he entwined his hands with mine, walking me forwards as he walked backwards and up the stairs…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were engaging in a pretty heated kissing session, my body pressing against hers, moans escaping her lips when a loud knock at the door sounded…

"Ignore it. Maybe they'll go away" Lauren whispered, pressing her lips to my neck

Doing as she said, I ignored it. Another knock sounding…

"Two minutes" I informed her, kissing her pouting lips before disappearing out of the room

Opening the front door to Uncle Max, I swallowed nervously, glancing up the stairs…

"Uncle Max, what can I do for you?" I asked

"You couldn't do me a favour this afternoon, could you?" he questioned

"I'm kinda busy" I admitted

"I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate, Joey, please" he begged

Glancing back up the stairs I sighed, turning back to him… "What do I need to do?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood in the doorway of Joey's bedroom, listening to him and my Dad having a conversation. Sighing heavily as our afternoon's activities had been cancelled, I started to re-dress, pulling my jacket back onto my body as Joey walked back into the room…

"Guessing you heard all that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, sighing heavily… "I better get back to college then"

"How about you come with me? I could use the company" he suggested

"What if we're caught?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Who by?" he asked "no one knows us where we're going. And if we have the time, I was thinking maybe we could stop for lunch at a little café or something, on me, of course?"

"I should get back to college" I admitted "I've got loads of work to do before the end of the year"

"But you're tempted, right?" he questioned, his arms winding around my waist

I nodded… "I think I need a little bit more convincing though"

"That can be arranged" I informed her, pressing my lips against hers passionately

JOEY'S POV:

Pulling up outside the dealership Uncle Max had given me directions to, I cut off the engine and Lauren and I made our way out of the car, me locking it behind us…

"Can I help you?" one of the sales assistants asked

"I'm here to pick up documentation on some cars for Max Branning" I informed him

"Course, come this way" he replied

"Lauren, you coming?" I questioned, turning back to Lauren who was looking at one of the cars

She shook her head… "I'm happy here"

Smiling, I walked into the dealership…

LAUREN'S POV:

"You're a very lucky girl" an unfamiliar voice informed me as I waited for Joey

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"You are dating the guy who's inside with my colleague, right?" she asked

I swallowed before nodding, smiling at her nervously…

"Then you're lucky" she replied "you've got yourself a good one there"

"I know" I chuckled "thank you very much"

"You're welcome" she stated before walking off

JOEY'S POV:

I saw Lauren looking in the direction of someone else, my arm wrapping around her waist as she was in a world of her own…

"Better not be checking someone else out, babe" I chuckled

"No" she informed me "someone's just told me I'm very lucky to be dating you"

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, kinda felt nice" she admitted, glancing up at me nervously

"Lauren Branning embarrassed, never thought I'd see the day" I chuckled

"Shut up. Let's go, you can drop me off at college" she informed me, slapping my chest as we made our way back to the car

**So Joey and Lauren have been mistaken for a couple? This is where things MAY just start to get complicated…**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Bored is an understatement right now. Can I come and see you? x"_

"_I'm on my break now but you can come and sit in the office if you want? Sharon's gone home for the night so you're more than welcome to x"_

"_Be there in ten x"_

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren walked through the door of the office, smiling at me as she shut it and leant against it…

"Hello" I greeted her, placing a kiss on her lips

"Hello" she mirrored, the smile still on her face

"I've gotta get back to it. But I should be done in about an hour and a half" I informed her

She smiled and nodded, kissing me softly as she moved from the door and to the desk, sitting back in the chair, her legs perching atop the desk…

"Do you have to?" I asked

"Do I have to what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Drive me crazy. You know how much your legs turn me on" I sighed

"Well make sure that one-track mind of yours sticks to the job in hand, Branning" she replied with a smirk. A smirk I wanted to kiss off her face

LAUREN'S POV:

People watching via the CCTV cameras was fun. Until I saw a girl make her way to the bar, striking up conversation with Joey. Moving forward to rest my elbows on the desk, I watched intently…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hi, barman. Can I get another cocktail please?" a customer asked, a smile on her face

"Sure, what did you have last time?" I questioned, starting to organise the things I'd need

"A Sex On The Beach" she informed me "I've not seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Nope, been here just over a year" I replied, busying myself making the drink so I didn't have to make small talk

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey handed the customer her drink and I swallowed, trying to contain my jealousy? As she stroked his hand "accidentally"…

JOEY'S POV:

"I knew you'd get bored eventually" I chuckled as Lauren walked into the bar

"I'm not bored. Just wanna make sure other girls keep their hands off you" she admitted

"Babe, you should know the only hands I want on me are yours" I informed her

"Play your cards right and you might just get your wish" she replied "do you have your keys on you?"

"They're in my jacket pocket in the office. Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'll see you when you get home" she stated, smiling as she went to leave the bar

"Lauren" I called after her, leaving the bar "Alice is there. What if she catches you?"

"Joey, I'm a Branning. I'm an expert at sneaking in and out of places" she assured me "I won't be caught. Now don't be long. Seeing that girl draped all over you has made me want you"

"Lauren" I groaned, sighing as she made her way into the office, returning a moment later, my keys in her hand "hang on a sec, how am I supposed to get in?"

"I'll leave the back door unlocked. Don't be long" she replied, kissing me softly before disappearing up the steps and out of the club

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren Branning, is that you?" Mum asked as I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me

"Yeah, but I'm not stopping long" I informed her

"Oh yes you are, lady" she proclaimed "do you have any idea what time it is?"

"10:30pm, but it's not a college night so I'm okay. And I'm staying at Alice's. I'm just here to get some fresh clothes" I replied

"Thanks for the notice" she sighed

"Sorry, it was a last-minute decision. She's pretty down" I admitted, feeling horrible for lying

"Okay, well you go and have a good time then" Mum stated "and I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded and smiled, disappearing up the stairs, thankful for Abi being at Jay's as I pulled out one of my newest purchases from La Senza…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hi, handsome" Lauren greeted me as I walked into my bedroom, a smile appearing on my face as I saw her laid in my bed, one of my t-shirts covering her tiny frame

"Hi, beautiful" I mirrored, kissing her softly "it's nice to have you here"

"It's nice to be here. Your bed's comfy" she admitted

Stripping down to my boxers, I climbed into bed next to Lauren, pulling her into me…

"Any more girls try it on with you?" she questioned as we lay in silence

"Nope, think you must've scared them all off" I replied, kissing her forehead "so how come you wanted to stay over then?"

"Well seeing as though our earlier rendezvous was interrupted by my Dad, and the image of my legs was imprinted on your memory, I thought we could do something about our horniness" she explained

"I like the sound of that" I admitted

Smirking at me, I felt her leg entwine itself with mine before running up to just above my knee before running down again. Entwining one hand in her hair, I brought her closer to me, letting my lips brush against Lauren's, a soft moan escaping her lips as I slipped my tongue into her granting mouth…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lace? Very classy" Joey remarked, smiling at me as he felt the material of my panties against his boxer clad groin

"I thought you'd like" I informed him "would you like to see the rest?"

Nodding eagerly, I chuckled as I removed his t-shirt that I was wearing, trying my hardest not to blush under his intense gaze as he drank every inch of me in…

"Black really suits you, babe" he stated, a moan escaping my lips as his hands trailed down my sides, brushing against the swell of my breasts deliberately

Unhooking my bra with ease, he let it fall to the floor and placed his hands on my back, pushing me forwards, his mouth encasing my left breast, my hips bucking in response…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lo, stop" I groaned as her hand pumped up and down my length

"I thought you wanted my hands on you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I do, baby, I do, but I'm not gonna last long" I admitted

Smiling at me, her hand stroked my cheek and I rolled us gently so I was on top again. As I went to sort the protection side of things, she stopped me…

"I know it's a risk but I wanna feel you inside of me" she explained "and I've been thinking about going on the pill anyway. I'll book an appointment first thing Monday morning. Please, Joey"

"Are you sure?" I inquired, looking for any sense of hesitation in her eyes

"I'm sure" she replied, smiling at me "I wanna feel you, Joe"

LAUREN'S POV:

Never had I been with a guy where a condom hadn't been used, and as Joey pushed himself into me, I knew asking him not to use one had been the right thing to do. I couldn't stop the moans tripping from my lips as he filled and stretched me in all the right places. Beginning to thrust, I locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, moving his face towards mine, locking our lips together so our moans and groans could be muffled…

"I'm close, baby" Joey mumbled against my lips, his thrusts becoming lazier

Groaning against my lips, his thrusts stopped and he flopped down on top of me, his body pressing me against the bedsheets. I moaned as I felt his hand move in between us, his thumb brushing lazily over my clit, my hips bucking up in response. Pressing his thumb down onto me harder, I came apart beneath him, trying to catch my breath…

As Joey's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled my body against his, I couldn't help but think things had changed. Was I just being paranoid or had things really changed? And if so, was it for the best or for the worst?

JOEY'S POV:

As I listened to Lauren's even breathing, I couldn't help but feel different. The things we'd done tonight had been different. It had still been hot but it had been passionate and intense. It had been lovemaking and not sex. Was I paranoid to think things had really changed? Only time would tell…


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

**I should probably clear up any confusion beforehand; Joey is still with the doctors where his Mum lives, and Lauren is with the surgery in Walford, so the doctor doesn't recognise/know Joey's a Branning too. Okay? All sorted. Good, let's go…**

Monday morning came and as planned, I made myself a doctors appointment first thing, Joey not taking no for an answer that he would accompany me. I was sitting in the kitchen, doing some rough sketches for a college project when I heard footsteps approaching, raising my head to see Alice walk in…

"Lauren, what're you doing here?" she questioned, flicking the kettle on "coffee?"

"Joey's coming with me to the doctors. No thanks" I informed her, smiling thankfully

"You're going to the doctors? What for? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly

"Everything's fine, Al" I replied, squeezing her hand "it's just a check-up. Mum was supposed to come with me but she's got a meeting with her bank manager so Joey offered"

"He offered? Doesn't sound like my brother" she admitted as she grabbed the milk from the fridge

"Well he did" I assured her, smiling forcefully, wishing Joey would hurry the hell up

As Alice sat down opposite me and I prepared myself for more interrogation, as if he could read my mind, Joey entered the room…

"You offered to accompany Lauren to the doctors?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, what about it?" he questioned, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Nothing, it's just not a you thing to do, that's all" she replied "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Alice" I stated "it's just a check-up which I'm gonna be late for if we don't get going. You ready, Joey?"

He nodded and I grabbed my sketchpad and handbag, leaving the room, him following…

JOEY'S POV:

Entering the doctors surgery, I sat down as Lauren checked herself in and sat down next to me, setting her bag down on the floor next to her feet. Glancing at me, she smiled nervously…

"It's gonna be okay, Lo" I whispered, entwining her hand with mine

"Not here" she sighed, removing her hand from mine "sorry"

I smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know it was okay. We continued to sit in a comfortable silence for another ten minutes when she was called in by the doctor…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, nice to see you" Dr. Young greeted me "take a seat. And you are?"

"This is Joey. He's my" I hesitated, not sure whether I should say boyfriend "the guy I'm seeing"

"Okay" she replied "so what can I do for you?"

"As you've probably realised, we're involved in a sexual relationship. And I was wanting to go on the pill" I admitted, entwining my hand with Joey's, a smile appearing on his face

"Is this something you've both talked about and are comfortable with?" she questioned

"100%" I confirmed "I just want to know my options and possibly start a course today if possible?"

"There's many different options, Lauren" she informed me "all with different side effects"

"Side effects? What do you mean?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"They're not too bad. Depending on which course Lauren chooses is right for her, they'll either lighten or heaven her period. To start with she may experience some headaches and backaches, but they'll clear up. And that's it. We just have to make sure the patient knows"

Joey nodded, sitting back in his chair, his hand relaxing in mine again…

JOEY'S POV:

Twenty minutes later, Lauren and I left the surgery and made our way to the pharmacists, making our way back through the Square and to mine…

"So seeing as though I don't have college until this afternoon, what do you wanna do?" Lauren asked as we made our way into the living room, both of us sitting down on the sofa

"Whatever you want to do, babe" I informed her, smiling

I noticed her glance at me out of the corner of my eye and felt her lips on the skin of my neck and her hot breath whisper in my ear… "I can think of a few things. Take me upstairs, Joey"

Turning my head to look at her as she pulled away, I took her hand in mine and pulled her up, leading her from the living room and to my bedroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

I could feel myself blushing furiously as Joey's intense gaze watched me carefully, a moan escaping my lips as his crotch brushed mine. Pressing his lips to mine, they started to move in sync, his hand trailing it's way down my body, squeezing on my shirt covered breast…

"Joey" I moaned into his lips, missing the feel of his on mine as he pulled away and moved down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head, letting it fall to the floor

JOEY'S POV:

"How do you wanna do this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Lauren

Instead of replying, she showed me. Moving to straddle me, she sank onto my length, her hands resting on my chest for support, her fingernails digging into the skin momentarily as I brushed the spot within her that made her squirm with anticipation. Holding onto her waist, I began to aid her in moving up and down, her lips connecting with mine as we both started to moan at the pleasure we were both experiencing…

LAUREN'S POV:

If possible, being on top fuelled my orgasm to be more powerful and more intense. Flopping down on top of Joey's body, I whimpered as he pulled out of me, his arms wrapping around me, keeping me on top of him. Pressing a kiss to my temple, he moved me to the side of him, pulling me into his body, his hand running through my hair…

**Things are starting to change for the couple, I hope you're beginning to notice. This is only the start…**


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

That evening I was meant to be studying whilst the house was quiet, Abi at the library, Mum and Dad having gone for a meal after work and Oscar with Nan, yet all I could think about was Joey. Sighing, I shut my laptop and my books, tidying them away before pulling out my phone…

_House is free and I think you know I want you. Use the back door. See you upstairs x"_

Smiling, I locked my keypad and went to head upstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs a knock at the door sounded, in two minds whether to open it or not, I did as the knocking sounded again…

"Lauren" Whitney proclaimed, letting herself into the house "girlie night. Just me and you"

"I can't, Whit. I have college work to do" I informed her, shutting the door behind her

"That can be dumped for one night. We've not spent any time together in ages" she stated

"How about tomorrow night?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow "I've got a project I really need to get out of the way"

"Nope, it's tonight or nothing" she replied "so what do you say?"

I sighed and glanced towards the kitchen where I knew Joey would be coming through the back door… "Fine, tonight it is"

"Great. Go and get some glasses" she proclaimed

JOEY'S POV:

"I thought you said meet upstairs?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Lauren stood organising some glasses

"Whitney's kinda stopped our plans" she admitted "she's come for girl's night. I'll try and get rid of her as soon as I can, I promise"

Sighing, I nodded and kissed her pouting lips… "Shall I wait here or go upstairs?"

"Down here's safer" she informed me, kissing me once again "see you soon"

LAUREN'S POV:

"So, what's going on in the world of Lauren Branning then?" Whitney questioned

"Oh you know, nothing much" I replied, taking a sip of my drink

"Nothing, really? You're glowing. Is there someone on the scene?" she inquired

"No" I informed her

"Yes you have! Who is he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's just someone, Whit" I sighed

JOEY'S POV:

"_He's just someone, Whit"_

Lauren had left the kitchen and the living room door both ajar so I could hear hers and Whitney's conversation. Sitting down at the table I continued to listen…

"So, what's he like?" she asked

"He's great" she informed her "he makes me feel special. When we're together and he looks at me with his gorgeous brown eyes I almost melt on the spot. His gaze makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. When he kisses me my knees go weak and my legs turn to jelly. I haven't felt like that since…"

"Since Ryan?" she inquired

LAUREN'S POV:

"Yeah" I whispered

"If it's any consolation, I haven't seen you like this since him either" she admitted

I smiled and squeezed her hand...

A long hour later, Whitney decided to leave. Sighing with relief as I shut the door behind me, I opened my eyes to see Joey stood in the kitchen doorway…

"Hi" I greeted him, smiling

"Hi" he mirrored "can I take you to bed now?"

I smiled again and nodded, feeling the butterflies building in the pit of my stomach as he walked towards me and held his hand out to me. Taking it, he led me upstairs and into my bedroom, his lips oppressing mine softly but passionately as the door shut behind us…

"Who's Ryan?" he questioned as we pulled away, his forehead resting against mine

I swallowed and smirked… "He was just a guy who was around before you. No one special. But he was pretty hot"

"Well I'm just gonna have to convince you I'm, we're hotter, aren't I?" he asked

I nodded and moaned as he pulled me to his body, carrying me towards the bed, laying me down, hovering over me as I got myself comfortable…

"I love your legs. The way they fit around my waist so perfectly" I tried and failed to stop the moan escaping my lips as he ran his hands up my already goosebump covered skin

"I love these" he informed me, his hands cupping my t-shirt covered breasts

"I love your hair" he admitted, and I swallowed as he tucked a stray piece behind my ear, his hand trailing down my cheek. The only time he'd ever done that had been during sex

"I love your moan" he whispered, sucking on the skin of my neck, and I felt his smile against my skin as a moan escaped my lips

"I love your curves. You're not a doll. I know if we're rough I'm not going to break you" he smirked, and our gazes caught. I know exactly who he was talking about and he knew I knew. Lucy!

I leant up and locked my lips with his own, reaching down between us to pull the t-shirt he was wearing over his head. I smiled against his skin as I heard his groan as I kissed his chest, our positions having changed, me on top, him against the bedsheets…

JOEY'S POV:

My eyes shut as Lauren's tongue swirled around my nipple and I groaned loudly as her teeth grazed it, a smile on her face as she soothed it again. Taking her waist in my hands, I flipped us back over, removing the stray pieces of hair from her face. Our eyes locked and I brushed my lips over hers, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Locking our lips together again, I unbuttoned her jeans, missing her lips as I pulled her jeans down and off her body. Smiling up at her, I brushed my nose against her damp panties, her hips bucking and a whimper escaping her lips. Splaying my hand over her stomach, keeping her hips in place, I pressed my lips to the material, eventually moving it to the side, running my tongue up her centre before focusing on rolling my tongue around her clit, loud moans erupting from her throat…

"Joey, please" she garbled, her hands pulling at my hair as I continued to tease

LAUREN'S POV:

I fell over the edge with a loud and relieved moan, Joey's mouth continuing it's ministrations until my body calmed down. Pulling him back up to me I locked my lips with his, our tongues fighting for dominance. I trailed my hands down his bare back, locking my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me…

I don't think I could ever get bored of the feeling I got when Joey pushed into me, sheathing himself within my body. Locking my hands with his either side of my head, resting them on my pillow, he began to thrust in and out of me slowly, the pleasure and excitement building with every thrust as he knew he was hitting exactly where I wanted him…

Joey was first to fall over the edge this time around, his hips continuing to move tiredly, bringing me to my end, his lips pressing against my neck softly as I tipped my head back into my pillow…


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

"YES" I proclaimed as I hurried down the stairs that morning, seeing the concert tickets I'd bought for Joey and I had arrived

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" Mum asked

"Joey and I are going to see You Me At Six" I informed her "and the tickets have arrived"

"How come this is the first I'm hearing of this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I'm eighteen years old and I don't need your permission on everything I do?" I quipped

"You may be eighteen but you're not old enough to be grounded" she stated "so don't get lippy. Where is the concert anyway?"

"Manchester. I'm driving us there and we're staying overnight. It's for Joey's birthday so please don't say anything, please" I begged

"Won't Alice want to do something with him for his birthday?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's working all weekend so no" I informed her "can I go please?"

"Yes. As long as you promise to call or text me as soon as you get there" she replied

"I will, I promise" I assured her, hugging her tightly "thank you so much"

JOEY'S POV:

"Someone's happy this morning" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen of number five, smirking as I watched Lauren dancing around the kitchen

"Holy shit!" Lauren proclaimed "give me a heart attack why don't you? How did you get in?"

"Your Mum let me in as she was going out. She says goodbye" I informed her "nice dancing"

"Thanks. Hi" she greeted me, kissing me softly

"Hi yourself" I mirrored, wrapping my arms around her waist "so what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing much. Might hang out with Whitney. How come?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I hope you're kidding?" I asked

"Of course I am. I've got a surprise planned" she informed me "you're gonna love it"

"What is it?" I inquired

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" she asked

"Lauren, tell me" I sighed

"Nope. Only two more days to wait" she replied "coffee?"

Sighing, I sat down at the table and watched as she made us a coffee each

LAUREN'S POV:

Saturday morning came and I threw my bag into the boot of my car before making my way over to Joey and Alice's. The only thing I'd told him about the weekend is that he had to pack a bag. Waiting, he finally opened the door and smiled widely at me…

"Happy Birthday, handsome" I greeted him, kissing him quickly

"Thanks, babe" he replied "come on in. Alice has gone to work"

"Already? It's only half eight" I proclaimed, shocked

"Yeah, which surprises me as to why you're up" he chuckled "we're not leaving yet, are we?"

"Nope. But we need to be on the road soon" I informed him "but you need to open your card first"

Nodding, he sat down at the kitchen table and I perched myself on his lap, handing him the card from my hand…

"We're going to see You Me At Six?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and pursed my lips together… "Happy Birthday, Joe"

"You didn't have to do all this for me" he sighed "but thank you"

"I wanted to do something nice for you, plus it'll be nice for us to have a night away where no one knows us, won't it?" I asked

He nodded and smiled, bringing my head down so our lips connected softly… "I can't believe you've done this"

"Well you better. And you better hurry up because we have to be leaving in about fifteen minutes" I informed him, glancing at my watch

"Give me ten and I'll be ready" he replied, shooing me off his lap before hurrying out of the room

**So what does Joey and Lauren's weekend away have in store? Lots of sexy time and lots of cuteness methinks. Wait and see!**


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

The traffic getting to Manchester had been absolute mayhem. The journey was only supposed to have taken 4 hours but almost 6 hours later, we arrived in our hotel room, not even bothering to look around as we both flopped down on the bed…

"We're gonna have to get up" I sighed as Joey pulled me into him, my leg entwining with his

"I know. Just five minutes" he replied, kissing my forehead, my head moving to rest on his chest

Five minutes later I reluctantly pulled myself from his embrace, making my way from the bedroom and into the bathroom…

"Joe, come and look at this" I proclaimed

I heard him move from his laying position on the bed and I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head, his mouth dropping open in shock as I stood in the bathroom…

"What're you doing, Lauren Branning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We both need a shower, and seeing as though we're running low on time I thought how about we shower together?" I suggested "that way it saves on water and we get done in half the time"

"You're not trying to seduce me by any chance, are you?" he asked

"Well it is your birthday" I replied, biting down on my bottom lip softly

I smiled as I saw Joey's eyes darken and he took two steps towards me, cupping my cheeks in his hands, his lips crushing down onto mine, my back hitting the shower cubicle door. Moving my hand behind me, I blindly pulled open the door and reached to switch the water on, waiting for it to warm up. Pulling my mouth away from his breathlessly, I pulled his t-shirt off of his body, pressing kisses to his neck and chest, smiling against the skin as I heard him groan in reply. Pressing his lips to mine again, I undid his jeans, purposely stroking his length as I pushed them down to his ankles and he stepped out of them…

Once we were both completely naked, I connected our lips together again, pulling us both into the shower cubicle, my back hitting the wall behind within seconds, Joey's body being the only weight holding me there. I couldn't stop the moans spilling from my mouth as his erection pressed against the inside of my thigh, adding delicious pressure to the sensations of his lips working their way down my body. I gasped, bringing my hands up to entwine his hair as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub, my brain a puddle of goo by the time he'd finished and did the same on it's partner. Bringing his hand in between us, he took a hold of his length, guiding himself towards my soaked entrance, my head tipping back against the wall as he teased me relentlessly before sheathing himself within me, his hands holding onto my hips tightly as he began to thrust…

I was the first to fall over the edge, cries of Joey's name spilling from my lips, spurring his high to hit, breathless whispers of my name vibrating against my skin as he sucked at the skin of my shoulder. Setting me on the ground, we quickly washed and I let Joey shampoo my hair, the feel of his fingers running through my hair intimate and not strange. Climbing out of the shower cubicle, I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled my hair into another, Joey wrapping one around his waist, his dripping wet God like chest on show, causing me to bite down on my lip as he watched me lustfully…

"You know, this is shaping up to be the best weekend yet" he admitted

"It's what I was hoping for" I informed him, kissing him softly as I made my way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

Being able to act like a normal couple with Lauren was one of the best things ever. I was surprised at how normal her hand felt in mine, our fingers entwined as we walked from the car park and into the Manchester Arena. Handing our tickets to the usher, the door was held open for us as we made our way inside…

"Picture time" Lauren proclaimed "come here, birthday boy"

Pulling out her phone, she opened the camera and wrapped her free hand around my neck, locking her lips with my own, me reciprocating immediately, the camera flashing signalling the picture had been taken…

"Are you sure you should've done that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as we pulled away

She nodded and smiled, kissing me once again as the lights dimmed and the concert began…

LAUREN'S POV:

You Me At Six were one of the best bands I'd ever seen live, and being with Joey and being able to act like a normal couple made the experience 10x better. I'd taken so many photos on my phone and as we made our way back to the hotel, I uploaded one of the ones I'd asked another concert goer to take of us both, his arm thrown around my shoulder as I snuggled into him.

_That was a cousinly way to be, right?_

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom to see Lauren sat crossed-legged on her side of the bed, her hair in a bun on top of her head, her face make-up free and in her pyjamas, and to me; it was when she looked the most beautiful. Noticing my gaze on her, her head lifted, snapping me out of my trance…

"Had a good time tonight then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "The best"

Smiling widely, she crawled up onto her knees, moving to the end of the bed, holding her hand out to me which I gladly took, letting her pull me towards her, my arms wrapping around her waist, hers going around my neck…

"Happy Birthday, Joe" she whispered, pressing her lips against mine softly

I groaned lowly as her hands ran through the short hairs at the back of my neck, a smile appearing on Lauren's face as I deepened the kiss, sweeping my tongue into her mouth. Pulling away, our eyes locked and I moved one of my hands from her waist, cupping her cheek, running my thumb just under her eyelid, her eyes shutting in response as I continued to run my hand down her face, a moan escaping her lips as I pressed at one of her pulse points softly, and continued my journey…

"No bra?" I asked, looking up into her eyes as I let eyes follow my hand's journey

"Surprise" she chuckled

Pressing my lips against hers again, I couldn't help but feel there was something more in the kiss. Climbing onto the bed too, my knees nudged hers and we fell backwards into the sheets, a loud giggle escaping her lips as I kept a hold of her, her body pressed to mine…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's body resting on top of mine felt like heaven. Just being here with him, my hands running through his hair and down his bare back was all I wanted to do. I kept glancing at him, his eyes closed but I knew he was still awake, his chest rising and falling against my own…

"I'm not squashing you, am I?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper

"Nope" I informed him, continuing my ministrations on his hair and down his back

"Good" he replied "Lauren?"

"Hmm" I sighed, enjoying the moment we were sharing

Propping himself up onto his elbow, his hand resting against his head, I turned to look at him…

"Thank you for this weekend" he stated, a smile gracing his lips, his dimples on display

"You're welcome" I replied, not being able to resist kissing him softly "you're more than welcome"

**So, both Joey and Lauren have started to realise that there are more feelings there, how long will it take one of them to make them known and what will the repercussions be?**


	13. Chapter 13

I was awoken the morning after the concert with the feeling of Lauren's lips trailing down my bare chest. Opening my eyes, I blearily saw her kissing her way down my chest. Part of me wished I could see her face… I wanted to know what she was thinking… what she was planning...

"Morning, baby" she whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to my lips

"What a great way to wake up" I sighed, her hand suddenly grabbing my length in a move that surprised me more than it should've done

"Thought I'd give you a great seeing as though we have to go home soon" she admitted "and it was your birthday yesterday"

"Let's not talk about going home. Carry on" I replied, wondering where she was going to go with this

LAUREN'S POV:

I continued to kiss my way down Joey's body, dragging my fingernails gently over his snail trail before placing my hands either side of his waist and pulling off his tracksuit bottoms and his boxers. Working my way back up his body, I pressed occasional kisses to his legs, continuing upwards, smirking against his skin as I heard a groan escape as his lips as I kissed his hipbones… I could do this I kept telling myself, trying to psyche myself up for what I was about to do…

JOEY'S POV:

I moaned as I felt Lauren's mouth touch the head of my erection, my eyes snapping open and my hands grabbing the bedsheets I was currently sprawled out on. This was not what I thought she had planned. It was definitely new for us. That's not to say I didn't like it… because let me tell you it felt pretty fan-fucking-tastic. Looking up at me, her eyes innocent despite what she was doing, she slowly took more of me into her mouth and it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Maybe I was still asleep and this was all a dream? I needed to test that theory so I brought one hand up, releasing it from gripping the bedsheets and stroked it through her hair and down her neck. a moan escaping her mouth and vibrating around my length, a moan escaping my lips. Okay, definitely not dreaming…

LAUREN'S POV:

Moving my mouth up and down on Joey's length didn't feel as strange as I thought it would. it was pretty simple really, I tried to convince myself. Just have to remember, no teeth and to keep breathing. I started slow but gradually increased in speed, tracing circles on his hipbones with my thumbs. I knew he was getting close when his hands started to grip my hair, not painfully so but tighter than he had been. Quickly, I felt him pulse in my mouth and I eagerly swallowed every last drop he could give me, not something I thought I was willing to do but I guess I got caught up in the moment too. Releasing him slowly from my mouth, I kissed my way back up his body, resting my head on his chest and smiling to myself as I listened to his rapid heartbeat beneath my ear, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as I laid atop his body and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, that was, wow" I sighed, stroking my fingers through her hair

"You've done it for me. Only fair I do it for you too. I kinda enjoyed it" she admitted

"I certainly did" I informed her, kissing her softly as she raised her head, her gaze meeting mine

"I never guessed" she chuckled. God, I'd never get bored of hearing that sound...

Kissing her again, I rolled us over so I was on top. Dragging my lips from hers, they never left her skin as I shimmied my way down her body, a moan escaping her lips as our crotches brushed against each other's, my length hardening again already. Pressing kisses to her chest and stomach, I pulled her pyjama shorts and panties down her legs, smiling as she eagerly kicked them off at her feet. I kissed my way back up her body from her feet, smirking against the skin as I felt the goosebumps start to rise…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's lips barely touched my mound and I raised my hips, craving more of the delicious contact I knew he could give me. I was sure he could read my mind as he kissed the same spot again, gasping as he unexpectedly pushed his tongue into my body, lapping at my centre relentlessly. My hips were bucking above him and I placed my hand over his, entwining our fingers together as he splayed one over my stomach, stopping the movement. Bringing the hand up to my chest, I felt Joey smirk against my skin, his hand squeezing my breast, the mixture of sensations I was feeling sending shockwaves through me. I was teetering on the edge and I quickly fell apart as his tongue ran over my clit…

JOEY'S POV:

Arriving home later that afternoon, the realisation that mine and Lauren's weekend together was over and the sneaking about would have to recommence bummed me out. The weekend had been great. We'd both enjoyed ourselves, but I couldn't help but think maybe we'd let ourselves enjoy things a little too much? Neither of us had corrected the receptionist when she referred to us as a couple, instead smiling at each other and Lauren entwining our hands together…

LAUREN'S POV:

Arriving home, I shut the door behind me and leant against it, the realisation that mine and Joey's weekend together was over and the sneaking about would have to recommence bummed me out. The weekend had been great. We'd both enjoyed ourselves, but I couldn't help but think maybe we'd let ourselves enjoy things a little too much?

**How will Lauren feel when Joey suddenly ends their friends with benefits relationship, not being able to take the toll of his feelings anymore?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me for what's going to happen. I did give you all plenty of warning as to what was coming…**

JOEY'S POV:

I sat at the kitchen table the next morning, nursing a cup of coffee, my head in a mess about everything between Lauren and I. Things had started off so simple yet become so complicated in such a short space of time. We'd started off as friends with benefits, yet somehow, the lines had become blurred the more time we spent together, our weekend away in Manchester tipping the iceberg, for me anyway…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Did you meet someone in Manchester, darling?" Mum asked as I ate my breakfast that morning

"No, why do you say that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You're happy. It's nice" she admitted, smiling at me "you're glowing, in fact"

"I'm just happy, Mum. I have great friends, a great family and college is going from strength to strength. For once, life is really, really good" I replied

She smiled widely at me and kissed my cheek… "Why don't you come over to Booty's later and have a treatment on me?"

"I might just do that" I informed her, smiling as she left the room, the front door shutting behind her a couple of minutes later

After cleaning up the breakfast things I started to get to work on my college work, the weekend away with Joey having put me behind. As I finished one assignment and was about to start another, the doorbell rang and I shut my laptop, making my way to the front door, Joey standing on the other side…

"Hey, you. Am I that irresistible you couldn't keep away?" I inquired as he stepped inside, me shutting the door behind him

"Don't, Lauren" he sighed, pushing me away as I moved to kiss him "we need to talk"

"Does someone know about us?" I questioned worriedly, that being the first thought that shot through my mind

"There is no us, not anymore" he informed me, running his hands over his face

"Excuse me? After everything I did for you at the weekend? Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah, I am" he replied "we can't keep doing this. It's too risky"

"You wanna talk about risks? Okay, let's talk about me having unprotected sex with my cousin, shall we?" I questioned

I watched as Joey's face dropped at the word cousins been mentioned…"I should go" he sighed

"No, you're not going anywhere until you've given me an explanation" I proclaimed

"It was only meant to be a bit of fun, Lauren" he replied "we should end things whilst it's still that and before one of us gets bored"

"Okay, well if that's what you want then you should just go. I'll see you around" I stated

JOEY'S POV:

"_Okay, well if that's what you want then you should just go. I'll see you around". _Lauren's words crushed me, but I remained stone faced as I went to leave the living room. Moving forward to where she was stood, I went to kiss her cheek, sighing heavily as she moved away…

"Friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Cousins" she replied, and in all honesty it felt as though my heart broke in that one split second

LAUREN'S POV:

The door shut behind Joey and that's when I let my façade fall, along with my body as I fell onto the living room floor, curling myself up into the foetal position as I began to cry. So many things were running through my mind…

_Why had he done that?_

_Was there someone else?_

_Did he not find me attractive anymore?_

_Was I no good in bed?_

I don't know how long I'd been sat on the floor in a heap but I knew if I didn't get up soon, I never would. As I stood up and moved to the living room mirror, checking my appearance, a knock at the door sounded. Sighing heavily, I walked into the hallway, shocked by the person stood on the other side…

"Peter" I breathed

**Sorry to leave it there. Do you all hate me? I bet you do…**


	15. Chapter 15

Recovering from my shock, I threw myself into his arms, him only just managing to catch me, steadying us both before we both tumbled down the steps…

"I've missed you so much" I admitted "it's not been the same without you"

"So Lucy tells me" he replied "so are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, come in" I replied, chuckling lightly as he followed me into the house

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way into the Vic that afternoon with Fatboy, immediately spotting Lauren deep in conversation with a guy I'd never seen before…

"Fats, who's that with Lauren?" I asked, motioning to the booth they were sat in

"That's Peter. He's her ex" he informed me. And there and then I mentally kicked myself. Ending things with Lauren hadn't been for the best, I'd just sent her straight into the arms of her ex. How stupid could I be?!

I watched as Fatboy made his way over to them, sharing a hug with Peter and my eyes locking with Lauren's, sighing heavily as she tore her eyes away from mine…

"Come with me, man, there's someone I want you to meet" I heard Fatboy inform him

"Fats, we're kinda in the middle of a catch up here" Lauren stated "can it not wait?"

"I'm only gonna introduce him to your cousin, baby girl. I think they'd get on" he replied

LAUREN'S POV:

"_I'm only gonna introduce him to your cousin, baby girl. I think they'd get on"_

_Yeah, course, whatever you say, Fats…_

I watched as Peter and Fatboy made their way over to Joey at the bar, watching the interaction between the two. A forced shake of hands and false smiles from them both. Oh God, this was going to get ugly…

"Peter, why don't we get another drink and have a game of darts?" I suggested, making my way over to the bar

"Since when did you play darts?" he questioned, turning to face me and raising an eyebrow

"Joey taught me, didn't you, Joe?" I asked, glancing at him

He nodded and ordered his and Fatboy's drink, the atmosphere uncomfortable…

JOEY'S POV:

"Mate, girl at the bar totally checking you out" Fatboy informed me

"She's not my type, mate" I replied, glancing at the blonde

"Since when has a hot blonde not being your type?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not into doing the whole one night stand thing anymore" I admitted

"Joey, man" he sighed, chuckling lightly "that girl is practically offering it to you on a plate and you're gonna turn her down?"

I sighed and turned my head again, noticing she was still checking me out. Climbing down from the barstool I was sat on, I made my way over to her…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lo" Peter's voice snapped me out of my trance, a shiver going down my spine as he called me the nickname Joey always called me "is everything okay?"

I nodded… "I'm just tired. Do you think you can take me home?"

He nodded and smiled, both of us leaving the booth, me taking one last glance at Joey and the blonde before leaving the pub, Peter following me…

After saying goodnight to Peter, I made my way inside and tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes as I leant against the door…

"Lauren, I was worried" Mum sighed, her voice speaking making me open my eyes to look at her

"How come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I hung up my coat

"You didn't come in for your treatment" she replied "what happened to you?"

"I got doing coursework and then Peter came over" I informed her "and we spent the afternoon together"

"Hang on, Peter? As in Peter Beale?" she asked "how long has he been back?"

"Not long, and he's not staying long so we thought we'd catch up" I explained "we ended up having a really nice afternoon and I completely forgot about our arrangement, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, darling" she assured me "you are gonna come in tomorrow though, right? Have your nails done before the family meal?"

"Family meal? What for?" I asked

"Grandma Dot's birthday. Everyone's going to be there" she informed me

I nodded and sighed heavily… "It's been a busy day so I'm gonna go to bed. Night"

"Night, darling" she mirrored, watching me as I disappeared upstairs

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, is that you?" Alice's voice asked as me and the blonde I'd brought home walked in the door

"Yeah but I'm a bit busy. Can it not wait?" I questioned

"No it can't" she replied "come in here"

"My bedroom's just through there" I informed the girl, motioning to a doorway off the hall

"Don't be long" she stated, kissing me softly before disappearing inside

Sighing heavily, I walked into the living room, plastering a fake smile onto my face…

"What's up?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"First of all, am I gonna have to wear earplugs tonight?" she asked

"Probably" I informed her "and second of all?"

"Grandma Dot's birthday dinner tomorrow, the Vic, we're all to be there" she replied

"When you say everyone do you mean everyone?" I questioned

"Yeah, I mean everyone. So you're gonna have to get out of this mood you're in" she stated

"Tonight will help that" I assured her, smiling "can I go now?"

"Yes" she sighed, rolling her eyes in disgust at me as I disappeared into the bedroom

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't get the image of Joey and the blonde out of my head as I tried to sleep, resulting in me tossing and turning until eventually I gave in and made my way downstairs, switching on the TV, putting it onto mute, flicking the subtitles on too…

JOEY'S POV:

I walked into the living room and moved the curtain back from the window, seeing that the living room light of number five was on. Sighing, I guessed Lauren was in the same boat as me and couldn't sleep. Shutting the curtain again and sitting down on the sofa I put my head into my hands, how had I let things get so complicated?

**Have been discussing lots of ideas that you guys are gonna love with simplybeckyyy! Back tomorrow…**


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way over to Alice's the next morning, ready to discuss outfit choices for Grandma Dot's birthday meal tonight. Knocking on the door, she ushered me in a moment or two later…

"So what're you?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I saw the blonde from last night draped in one of Joey's shirts

"Don't stop on my account" she replied, smiling at me sweetly "morning, handsome"

"Morning" Joey greeted her. I turned around and saw he was in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a black vest top, his hair uncontrollable like it always was in the mornings

Turning back to Alice, I smiled apologetically… "I've gotta go. Come over to mine later and we'll get sorted together, yeah?"

"Lauren, are you okay?" she asked as I went to hurry from the room

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly" I replied, smiling reassuringly "just got things to do. See you later"

JOEY'S POV:

"I'll be back in a sec" I sighed as I hurried after Lauren, catching up to her just as she was about to shut the front door behind her. Grabbing a hold of her wrist, I turned her to face me…

"Get off me, Joey" she sighed, bowing her head so she didn't have to meet my gaze

"You know, I thought you'd be cool about all of this but you're just making things awkward" I admitted

"You can't expect me to just be alright" she replied

"I thought you would be, which is why I hooked up with you in the first place. If I knew you were gonna be like this then I wouldn't have started anything" I informed her

"Nice, Joey, nice" she sighed "fine, I'll treat you like a cousin then if that's what you really want?"

I swallowed and nodded, watching her as she walked away…

LAUREN'S POV:

I wasn't looking forward to tonight in the slightest; spending an uncomfortable night with my family was just what I needed. Alice and I made our way over to the Vic not too long after Mum, Dad, Abi and Oscar, walking in to find Joey standing talking to Tyler and Whitney…

"Lauren, you look amazing" Whitney proclaimed as she spotted me

"This old thing? Nah, it's just something I threw on" I admitted "thanks though"

"Is she being modest?" Alice questioned "she spent ages getting ready. Think she's trying to impress someone"

Whitney smiled at me knowingly and I smiled back, making my way to the bar to order a drink, being able to feel Joey's eyes on me the entire time…

JOEY'S POV:

The younger members of the family were sat at one end of the table, while everyone else was at the other end. I was sat next to Tyler, who was sat next to Whitney who was sat next to Lauren, and I could hear everything they were saying…

"So you and Mr. Lover, Lover, it's over then?" she asked

"Yeah. Didn't want the commitment. Doesn't matter though, I'm young, free and single" she proclaimed, a beautiful smile adorning her face

"Hot too" Whitney added "I don't know how guys are gonna be able to keep their hands off you tonight"

"What's happening tonight?" I questioned, grabbing their attention

"We're all heading to R&R after here. You gonna join?" she inquired

"Yeah, why not" I replied, smiling as I went back to a conversation with Tyler

LAUREN'S POV:

"Why did you ask him to come?" I asked Whitney as Joey went back to his conversation with Tyler

"He's a good laugh" she replied "and he'll be able to bag us free drinks"

"But he's my cousin, Whit. You know how protective he is" I sighed

"I never thought of that. Sorry" she stated

"It's fine. Just gonna have to be sneaky, aren't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's the spirit" she chuckled

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey" Lauren's voice called my name as we left the pub that evening

I raised an eyebrow at her, letting her know she'd got my attention…

"Can I borrow your coat please? I left mine at home and I'm freezing" she asked

"You two are close, aren't you?" Tyler asked as he wrapped his arm around Whitney

Glancing at me, Lauren smirked… "Closer than you couldn't believe"

Swallowing, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, shoving my hands into my pockets before hurrying up the market after Tyler and Whitney…

_Lauren in my clothes. Man, she was trying to drive me crazy…_

LAUREN'S POV:

Arriving at R&R, I saw Joey watching me as I pulled his coat off and checked it in…

_He always did find me hot when I was wearing his clothes…_

Smiling at him, I walked past him and linked arms with Whitney and Alice, the three of us making our way into the bar…

JOEY'S POV:

I was stood with Tyler and Fatboy who'd joined the group along with Poppy. Taking a sip of beer, mine and Lauren's eyes met across the bar where she was sitting with a random stranger, laughing and joking, and that's when I knew. If that's what she wanted then that's what she'd get. Let the games begin…

**Now Joey knows what Lauren's up to, how do you think he's going to try and get under her skin and push her buttons?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Great, another family dinner. _This was the thought I was having as Mum informed me that Joey and Alice would yet again be coming over for dinner…

"Mum, I know they're family, but why do you insist on Joey and Alice coming over at least once a week?" I asked as I helped her unpack the shopping bags sat on the kitchen table

"I want to make sure they eat properly, Lauren. Anyway, why don't you want them here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "have you had a falling out with them or something?"

"No, I just don't see why we have to have them over all the time" I admitted "but hey, you're the boss"

"And you'll do well to remember that, young lady" she replied, smiling at me

JOEY'S POV:

"Why didn't you tell her I was working?" I asked Alice as she informed me of dinner at Uncle Max and Tanya's that evening

"She ambushed me in the shop, Joey. What was I supposed to do?" she questioned

"I don't know, lie" I sighed "sorry, sis, I'm just shattered and wanted a night in. It's fine, we'll go"

She smiled and leant up, pressing a kiss to my cheek before disappearing upstairs. Making my way into my bedroom, I started to root through my wardrobe, pulling out the black shirt I knew Lauren loved on me. The games were about to begin…

LAUREN'S POV:

I swallowed as I left the kitchen and walked through the hallway to answer the door. Quickly checking my appearance in the mirror, I opened it, Joey and Alice stood there…

_Great, he was wearing the black shirt I loved him in…_

"Come on in" I greeted them, smiling warmly, shutting the door as they both stepped inside "Joey, Oscar wants your help building something"

"Where is he?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"In there" I informed him, motioning to the living room "you coming through to the kitchen, Al?"

She nodded and we watched as Joey disappeared into the living room, Alice walking to the kitchen as I stood transfixed in the doorway of the living room, watching Joey help Oscar start to build one of his trains…

_I couldn't believe I was thinking this but he was so good with kids. Glancing up at me, he smiled and I smiled back, watching as he went back to helping my younger brother…_

"Lauren, you coming?" Alice asked, snapping me from my trance

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, dinner being served not that long later. Afterwards I offered to clear up, Joey offering too…

_Great. This wasn't going to be awkward in the slightest…_

Making my way into the kitchen with a handful of plates, I set them down on the worktop and began to load the dishwasher, Joey bringing the rest of the plates that had been used through, setting them down on the side before leaving the room to bring the rest of the things in. Shutting and starting the dishwasher going, I made my way around the room, cleaning the various worktops, not realising Joey had moved to stand behind me until I noticed a cupboard door open above my head. Turning around, I froze, not realising how close he was stood to me…

"Are you sure you should be standing this close to me? Not afraid I'll jump you?" I asked

Setting the mugs down on the table he turned back to me, a smirk on his face… "I'm not scared of you, or your games"

Feeling confident I smirked back, running my hand up his shirt covered arm… "You sure about that?"

Not giving him a chance to reply, I made my way to the sink and started to clean that, feeling triumphant. I'd got to Joey, I knew it…

**The games really have begun between the pair. Thanks to simplybeckyyy for her help, she's the best…**


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

It was the gang's annual night out to R&R for Fatboy's DJ'ing gig. We all made a point of getting dressed up, well the girls did, and going out and having a laugh and a few drinks. Fun, good music, good company and making the most of our teenage years whilst we still had them…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way over to number five to collect Lauren, Uncle Max opening the door…

"Alright, Joe, come on in. She's messing about upstairs" he informed me

"Typical Lauren" I chuckled "you've got something to say to me"

"Just look after her, yeah?" he asked "she's my little girl"

"You don't have to worry" I assured him "she's in safe hands"

"I know. Do you want a beer whilst you wait?" he questioned

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen, greeting Tanya who was doing the ironing…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, is my dress ready?" I inquired as I walked into the kitchen in just a towel "oh hi, Joey. I didn't know you here. I won't be long"

_One point to Team Lauren. Legs on display, toned and tanned = him checking you out ever so subtly. Not!_

"It's okay, take your time" he replied, forcing a smile onto his dragged his eyes up my body

I smiled and took my dress from Mum, disappearing back upstairs to finish getting organised. Making my way downstairs, handing Joey my heels and clutch bag, I checked my appearance in the mirror, as once again, he checked me out. Smiling at him through the mirror, his eyes locked with mine. Grabbing my perfume from the side, I sprayed myself generously, smiling to myself as I knew Joey would be able to remember nothing but my scent all night. Turning around, taking my heels and clutch from Joey, holding onto the wall as I pulled my shoes on, giving Joey a good view of my cleavage…

_And that's two extra points to Team Lauren. Checking me out in the mirror and gazing at my cleavage. Score! _

"Ready?" I questioned, standing up straight again

He nodded and smiled, both of us heading for the door…

"Joey, remember what I said, yeah?" Dad asked

Joey and I both turned and Joey nodded his head, his hand on my lower back as we walked out the door…

"What did my Dad mean about what he said earlier?" I asked as we walked through the market

"He just wants me to make sure you're okay" he informed me "which of course I will do. You're my cousin"

I forced a smile onto my face as we turned the corner to R&R, finding the others waiting for us, the security guard letting us straight in as we were with Joey…

"Right, group picture to start the night" Whitney proclaimed

Huddling together, Joey's arm wrapped around my waist as she took the picture…

"You know, quarter of an inch higher and you could have had control of my zip" I whispered into his ear as I made my way to the bar, glancing over my shoulder as he looked dumbfounded as I ordered my drink

_Another point for Team Lauren! _

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was dancing with Alice and Anthony, them two off in their own little world whereas Lauren was surrounded by a group of guys she didn't know. Keeping my eyes on her at all times, I noticed one get a little too close for comfort. Downing the remnants of my beer, I walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the bar and into the office, slamming the door shut behind me, leaning on it, facing away from her…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as I turned to face her

"Oh shush, drama queen. I'm saving you" I informed her

"Saving me from what? And FYI, I don't need saving" she proclaimed

"I'm saving you from yourself, Lauren" I admitted

"It's not your job. Not anymore" she replied

LAUREN'S POV:

I stepped away from the table and moved to the door, Joey stopping me in my tracks…

"I know you like it when I scream but seriously, let me go, Joey" I sighed

As I was about to pull the door handle Joey pulled me to him, my body so close to his I could his heartbeat… "You may have won this round, Lauren, but I'll win next time". Closing my eyes, I pursed my lips together as he kissed my neck, the feel of his lips on my skin again absolutely divine. Letting me go, he walked out of the office, leaving me in a lust fuelled daze to compose myself

_Point 1 to Joey…_

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, you ready to go? Heidi and I will walk you home" I informed her

"I can get there on my own thanks" she replied bitterly, grabbing her coat from the cloakroom

"What sort of man would I be if I didn't walk my little cousin home, eh?" I inquired

She turned and smiled falsely at me, rolling her eyes as Heidi kissed my cheek, the three of us leaving the club. Wrapping my arm around Lauren's shoulder as she pulled her coat onto her body, I wrapped my arm around Heidi's waist, the three of us walking down the market…

LAUREN'S POV:

"So, Lauren, Joey tells me you're studying art at college?" Heidi questioned "is it fun?"

I nodded… "Yeah, it's great. We're doing life art at the minute"

"What's that?" she inquired

"We're drawing naked guys" I informed her, smiling widely

"Joey would be the perfect model for that" she chuckled "but that'd probably be awkward for you, right?"

"Yeah, maybe. What do you think, Joe?" I asked, taking the weight off of me and onto him

"Yeah, it'd be awkward" he replied, and as if by magic, our eyes locked and I swallowed the lump building in my throat

_Second point of the night to Joey…_

After what seemed like an hour, we finally arrived back outside the steps of number five. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he handed them to Heidi…

"You go across, I'll be there in a minute" he informed her

Saying goodnight to me, she disappeared across the Square and into Joey's house, leaving he and I alone…

"Well goodnight, Lauren" he sighed, kissing my cheek

"Yeah, goodnight, Joey" I mirrored

Keeping his gaze locked with mine, we stood there for another couple of minutes, just looking at each other…

"I'm gonna go" I informed him, breaking our moment, hurrying up the steps "night, Joey"

"Night, Lauren" he mirrored before making his way across the Square

**So, thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lauren, Abi" Dad shouted up the stairs that morning, startling us both as we got organised for the day ahead

"Why so loud so early, Dad?" I asked as I walked to the top of the stairs

"Family pictures in fifteen minutes" he informed me

"What? You are kidding, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Downstairs looking smart in ten minutes" he proclaimed

Sighing, I made my way back into mine and Abi's room, seeing her rooting through her wardrobe…

"I take it you heard all that?" I inquired, shutting the door to again

She nodded as I began to do the same thing, both of us making our way downstairs ten minutes later…

"When you said family I thought you meant just us five" I sighed, sitting down at the table

"Lauren" Mum hissed "don't be so rude"

"Sorry" I replied, pouring myself some orange juice as I felt Joey's gaze on me, and as always, he was wearing something I just wanted to rip off of him

_1 point to Team Joey…_

After rounding everyone up, Dad led us all outside and over to the gardens…

"Dad, do you want Joey and I next to each other?" I asked "it was only the other day you were saying you loved how close we were"

He nodded and went back to organising everyone else and I turned to Joey, smiling at him as I walked over to him…

"What's up with you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing at all" he replied, forcing a smile onto his face

"You sure? You seem flustered? What's up?" I questioned, stepping closer to him

"Nothing, Lauren, just leave it, yeah?" he asked

Smirking, I stepped even closer to him so my mouth was direct with his ear… "I love that I make you nervous"

_1 point to Team Lauren…_

"Right, enough with the chit chat, everybody in. You ready, mate?" Dad asked the photographer he'd booked especially

I swallowed, trying to contain a moan as Joey's hand rested low on my waist, his hand having hitched the material of my shirt up, his fingertips beginning to draw patterns on the skin of my waist he had access to. Glancing to his side, I shot him a glare to which he just smirked…

_Another point to Team Joey…_

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren hurried back into the house after the photos were done and I smiled triumphantly to myself, knowing I'd got to her. These games were fun, and I could tell we were both so close to cracking yet neither of us wanted to be the first to. It was just a matter of time…

"Joey, Alice, you two coming back for breakfast?" Tanya asked

"If that's okay?" Alice inquired

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. Come on" she replied, both of us following her to number five

After breakfast, I made my way back into the living room to finish collecting the plates for Tanya as Lauren got organised for her day…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'm gonna leave you with a little treat" I informed Joey as I turned around to face him

"Yeah, what's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and stepped towards him, our body's in such close proximity I could barely take it. Reaching across him and onto the table to pick up my bag, I threw it over my shoulder…

"That" I replied, stepping away from him, watching as his gaze darkened "you okay?"

He nodded and disappeared off into the kitchen, a triumphant smile on my face as I said my goodbyes and left the house for college…

**Okay, one more chapter of game-playing, and it's all about Joey and his way of playing them this time. What do you think you can expect?**


	20. Chapter 20

"Can we not go somewhere different for a change?" I asked as we queued outside R&R

"Like where?" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know. Somewhere different. Up West or something?" I suggested

"Yeah, because we can all afford that" she sighed "we'll just stay here, right, girls?"

Poppy, Lucy and Alice nodded in agreement with Whitney and I sighed, making my way straight to the bar as soon as we arrived…

"What can I get you?" Joey asked, his beautiful smile gracing his beautiful face, his arms resting on the bar proving to be a distraction as I zoned out, staring at how tight the white material of his shirt was clinging to them

"Lauren?" he questioned again

"Sorry, what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I said what can I get you?" he informed me "am I that distracting?"

I swallowed and sighed heavily… "Double vodka and coke please"

_Point one to Joey…_

JOEY'S POV:

As the night got underway, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Lauren as she made her way around the bar, flirting and chatting to different men. Watching her as she and one were about to lean in for a kiss, I hurried over with a drink…

"Joey, what do you think you're doing?" she asked "I didn't order this"

"I saw your glass was empty so I thought I'd get you another" I informed her "here"

"But this isn't even what I'm drinking" she sighed "you know that"

"Can we talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm kinda busy right now" she admitted, motioning to the guy she was sat with

"It's okay, baby" the guy replied "you go talk to this guy and then we'll get out of here"

LAUREN'S POV:

Following Joey to the bar I perched on a barstool, waiting for him to start speaking…

"So you just brought me over here to get away from him then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Correct" he replied, smiling "you can do so much better than that"

"What? Like you, you mean? That ship has sailed, Joey, thanks to you" I replied

"Maybe I made a mistake" he admitted, sighing heavily

"What?" I inquired, my head shooting up as he spoke

"I made a mistake, Lauren" he sighed

"No" I proclaimed "no, you're not doing this. Not again. You're ruining my night, Joey"

"Maybe that's my aim" he informed me

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I'm trying to torture you, Lauren" he explained, moving around so the bar was no longer between us, his hand resting on my knee, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as his hand trailed higher "because you're torturing me"

We were in our own little universe, the bar and all the partygoers a distant memory. Joey's hand on my leg as I let it drift up my thigh was intoxicating, and it was then that I realised how much I'd missed the skin on skin contact with him, Whitney making her way over breaking us apart…

"Tyler and I are heading off to get a pizza, his treat. Fancy it?" she questioned

I nodded, signalling yes, hopping off the barstool, purposely brushing my body past Joey's, a quiet groan escaping his lips, a smirk on my lips as I followed two of my best friends from the bar…

**Next chapter is the end of the game playing – who do you think will give in?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter – let's see who breaks, shall we?**

LAUREN'S POV:

Making my way into the kitchen, I heard my phone go off. Grabbing it from the table, I picked it up, seeing a text from Alice…

"_Can you come over please? Need your artistic genius. We're redecorating x"_

"_I wouldn't say genius but yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten x"_

Putting my phone down again, I headed upstairs and changed into a different top and a pair of shorts, leaving Mum a note as to where I was and headed out, making my way to number 23…

JOEY'S POV:

"That'll be Lauren" Alice informed me as the doorbell rang

"Why's Lauren here?" I questioned as she stood up and went to leave the room

"She's doing a degree in Art and we need another pair of hands, you said so yourself" she replied, disappearing into the hallway to let Lauren in

LAUREN'S POV:

Making my way into the living room I sat down in the chair, smiling at Joey as I watched his eyes graze up my bare legs...

"So, where do you need me then, Al?" I asked as she walked back into the room too

"In here with Joey" she replied "and I'll start on the upstairs"

"And what exactly are we doing?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at his younger sister

"Moving the furniture out and completely stripping everything. This place is ours now, Joe. It needs to look like it too" she informed him

Leaving the room, leaving Joey and I alone, we heard her moving about upstairs. Sighing, I got to my feet, grabbing one of the boxes from my feet as I started to move things from the bookcase in the corner of the room…

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna just watch me do all the work?" I asked

"Just enjoying the view" he replied "but can't let a pretty girl do all the work, can I?"

Swallowing, I inhaled and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and continued to pack up the bookcase, moving the box to the hallway as I finished…

JOEY'S POV:

"Right, dinnertime" I proclaimed "who's up for bacon sandwiches and coffee from the caf?"

"Me" Lauren and Alice proclaimed in unison

"And I guess it's on me then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them in one

"Got it in one, big bro" Alice chuckled "off you go then"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my jacket from the side and made my way out of the door…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, I've gotta pop out" Alice informed me, startling me as I was opening a pot of paint, gasping as it splashed all over my shirt

"Look what you've done now, Alice" I sighed, turning to face her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap"

"It's fine. I've gotta go to Michael's, he's got a meeting" she informed me "go and look through Joey's wardrobe and see if he's got something you can throw on, yeah? And tell him I'm sorry"

I nodded and sighed as she left the house, making my way into Joey's room, beginning to root through his drawer to find something I could wear…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, Al, I'm back" I shouted into the house as I walked in the door

Getting no answer I made my way through the hallway, stopping in my tracks as I saw Lauren stood in my bedroom, changing her shirt, turning to me, a smile on her face…

"Sorry, Al made me jump and I got paint all over me" she informed me "you don't mind, do you?"

"Yeah, I do, actually" I replied, moving into my bedroom and towards her "I don't think I'm gonna be able to focus when you look so good"

"You can stop now" she sighed "let's have dinner"

"I'm not stopping anything, Lauren" I stated "I've been an idiot and I'm sorry, okay? If you're willing to damn everything to be with me then I'm willing to do the same"

"And why have you changed your mind all of a sudden? You were adamant this was just a bit of fun and that we were over" she admitted "I can't let you hurt me, Joe, I just can't"

"Lauren, what do you want me to do? Admit that I was an idiot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, it'd be a start" she replied, a smile on her face

"Fine, I was an idiot" I stated "and I was stupid to end things. I was scared, Lauren"

"Scared of what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"My feelings. The lines were becoming blurred" I admitted "and I didn't know what else to do. I had to sort my head out, which is why I had to end things"

"Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" she asked

"Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" I mirrored, raising an eyebrow

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Why couldn't you just be honest with me?"_

"I couldn't, Joey" I admitted "my head was messed up too, especially after our weekend in Manchester. I didn't know what to do. With Ryan it was all about me making the first moves, me saying how I felt and I promised myself I wouldn't be like that again. How did things become so complicated, Joey?"

"I don't know, babe" he sighed, pulling me towards him, his arms wrapping around my waist "but Lauren, we're good together, you and I both know that, so until we've worked what this is out, you're in charge. You call the shots, you make the decisions and I'll go with whatever you want, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, my smile growing wider as he pushed some stray hair behind my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek…

**So Joey was the first to break, just like you all knew, right? Now what happens?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Think we could all do with a bit of cheering up after tonight's episode, couldn't we? Now Joey and Lauren are reunited, what happens? **

"Surely you can spare me another 5 minutes?" Joey asked between kisses, my body pressed against the worktop, Joey's pressed against mine

"Who's the one calling the shots in this relationship, Joseph? Me or you?" I questioned

"You" he sighed, resting his forehead against mine "not my fault you're insatiable, babe"

"True that" I chuckled "but I have to go before Alice comes home and catches us in the act"

"You know, I really couldn't care less" he replied, letting me move away from him

I scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him… "So you could handle everyone knowing about this?"

He nodded, signalling yes… "If it meant I got to kiss you whenever and wherever I wanted, I'd shout it from the rooftops"

"I've got to go" I informed him, kissing him softly "I'll see you later"

Hearing him groan as I walked away, I turned to face him and blew him a kiss before making my way out of the door, walking the few metres to my house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lo, where are you, babe? You were meant to be here twenty minutes ago" I asked

"Sorry but something came up. My nails kinda needed doing" she replied, and I could tell she had a smirk on her face

"Lauren, are you serious? Babe, you're driving me crazy" I proclaimed

"Makes it so much more fun, Joseph" she sighed. She knew her calling me by my full name turned me on

"Lauren, don't" I begged, feeling my groin tightening

"Don't what?" she questioned "are you getting turned on, Joey?"

"What the hell do you think?" I inquired

"I think yes" she informed me "and I think you may need a cold shower because I can't come and sort it out"

"You can. You're just being a minx" I sighed

"That I am, but you love it" she replied "anyway, I should go. Enjoy your shower"

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd managed to fob my parents off with an excuse that I was heading into town with Whitney and Lucy, both of them covering for me if my parents were to ask any questions. Making my way to the top of Bridge Street, I saw the taxi with Joey waiting in for me, climbing in, a kiss being pressed to my lips as I sat down next to him as the driver drove off…

"So, where are we going?" Joey asked me as the taxi driver drove

"Well you know how you've been banging on about seeing Man Of Steel?" I inquired

He nodded, a smile appearing on his features…

"Well we're not going to see that" I informed him

"We're going to see some chick flick, aren't we?" he questioned

"Nope, we're going to see World War Z" I replied, smiling

"So you can drool over Brad Pitt whilst I'm sat next to you?" he asked

"He's not that hot anymore" I admitted, moving closer to Joey so I could whisper in his ear "but I thought we could have some fun in the back row? If you get my drift"

JOEY'S POV:

Arriving in the cinema screen, we made our way to the back row, Lauren following me with the popcorn as I carried the drinks. Setting them down at either side of our chairs, I sat down too, Lauren setting the popcorn down in the middle of us, moving her head to rest on my shoulder as the film began…

LAUREN'S POV:

The film was boring, I wasn't going to lie. I was bored, and I was going to have some fun seeing as though there was hardly anyone in the screen. Moving my hand from my lap I moved it over to Joey's, hearing a soft moan escape his lips as I rubbed his crotch through the material of his jeans…

"Lauren, what're you doing?" he questioned, and I could see his gaze burning at me in the dark

"Having some fun, Joseph" I informed him, a smirk on my face as I went back to resting my head on his shoulder, moving my lips inwards to the skin of his neck, sucking softly

JOEY'S POV:

My length was uncomfortably hard, and I struggled to keep quiet as Lauren pumped me up and down through the material. What she did next shocked me; moving from her seat to her knees, she brought my jeans and boxers down to my ankles, her eyes locking with mine as she took me into her mouth, my hands entwining in her hair. I tipped my head back against the wall, my eyes shutting of their own accord as she ran her tongue all the way up to the head, beginning to pump again…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey was close so I increased my movements, cupping his balls gently in my hands that had been sat on his legs. Deciding to tease that little bit more, I started to moan around his length, his hands moving from my hair, grasping onto the arms of the chair he was sat on as he spilled his load into my mouth and I obligingly swallowed, smiling at him as he looked at me in a daze as I rose to my feet, pulling his boxers and jeans up with me…

JOEY'S POV:

"No, Joey" Lauren whispered as she moved back to her seat, my hand moving over to her

"You can't expect me not to want you after what you just did" I proclaimed

"Patience is a virtue, baby" she replied, kissing me softly

**I love writing teasing Lauren, and she really does love teasing Joey, doesn't she?**


	23. Chapter 23

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back on the Square late that afternoon, having lied to Mum and Alice that I was working when in fact I wanted to spend some time alone with Lauren. As I was about to shut the door behind me a hand placed itself there, stopping me. As I was about to protest, I saw Lauren stood outside, a smirk on her face…

"I thought you were going to be at your Mum's till tomorrow?" she questioned as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind us

"I was, but I wanted to spend some time with you" I admitted, wrapping my arms around her waist

"Funny that, because Alice told me you had to work when I rang to wish your Mum a happy birthday" she replied, raising an eyebrow

"Fine" I sighed "is it so bad that I just wanted to spend some time alone with you without any interruptions?"

"No, not at all" she informed me, a smile on her face, her lips pressing against mine softly "are you gonna order us dinner or what?"

LAUREN'S POV:

As we ate, Joey was quiet, and I could tell something was on his mind. Setting my plate down I took his plate from his hand, turning his face so it met mine…

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I feel bad" he admitted, sighing heavily "I know I shouldn't have ditched Mum on her birthday"

"Then why did you?" I questioned, intrigued as to the answer

"Because of you" he replied "I wanted time with you. And I know that's selfish because it's my Mum's day but you know, I can't help how I feel"

A smile graced my face as he spoke. I couldn't believe how much he cared about me, so much so that he'd left his Mum on her birthday to be with me. In that moment I knew what I wanted. Standing up, I held my hand out to him, smirking as he looked up at me, a look of confusion on his face…

"What are you doing?" he asked

"It's more a case of what we're doing, Joey" I replied "take me to bed and make love to me, Joey"

"I can't, Lauren" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"Why not?" I inquired

"It wouldn't be fair on you, not whilst my head's still over the place" he replied

"What would you say if I told you I was gonna walk out that door right now and never come back?" I asked "I know you're having doubts, Joe. So am I, but they're in our heads, not in our hearts. So take me to bed and make love to me like I know you want to, like I want you to" I begged

JOEY'S POV:

"_So take me to bed and make love to me like I know you want to, like I want you to"_

Moving myself from the sofa into a standing position I stepped towards Lauren, capturing her lips with mine, the kiss lazy, not rushed, yet still heated and passionate. Pulling away breathlessly a couple of minutes later, I took her hand in mine and led her from the living room and into my bedroom, watching as she sat down on the bed, pulling her shoes off her feet, her eyes locking with mine as she kicked them to the side…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's gaze was intense, like fire as he let his eyes roam over my body. Swallowing nervously, he stepped forwards again, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck, my arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him down onto the bed on top of me…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, please" Lauren begged as I teased her clit relentlessly with my tongue "I need you. I want you, please"

Smiling against her skin, I kissed my way back up her body, entwining my hands in hers, pushing them back so they were resting on the pillow her head was laid on as I eased myself into her, stilling myself so we could both savour the feeling of being joined as one again…

LAUREN'S POV:

I hooked my legs around Joey's waist and squeezed his hands that were locked with mine, encouraging him to move which he started to, a slow pace building between the two of us, neither wanting to rush, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other…

"I'm sorry" I whispered into the silent room as I laid in Joey's embrace, content as he played with my hands

"Sorry for what?" he asked, pausing his movements on my hands, turning my head to face him

"Making us wait so long for this" I admitted "I didn't realise how much I'd missed you, how much you'd missed me"

"It's okay, baby" he assured me, kissing my forehead softly "but Lo, am I wrong to assume this isn't just friends with benefits anymore?"

"No you're not" I replied, smiling "I don't know what this is because it's complicated and it'll be messy when people find out but it's way past being that"

Smiling at me, he pulled me to him, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, my gasp of his hand brushing my entrance being swallowed by his mouth on mine…

**So Joey and Lauren are well and truly back together, and it's not friends with benefits anymore. What happens next chapter?**


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

College was boring. My course was been run through what our next and final year would entail. It was going to be really busy, and as I wrote all the notes down I needed to, I wondered when I was going to have any time to myself. My tutor finished up her talk twenty minutes later, and we were allowed to go. As I made my way to the college exit I spotted Joey's car, smiling widely as I saw him standing at the passenger door waiting for me…

"What're you doing here?" I asked as I reached him, wrapping my arms around his neck

"I wanted to come and take my girlfriend out for lunch" he informed me

_Yes, you heard right. We were now referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend…_

"Who knew Joey Branning did romance?" I questioned "so boyfriend, where're you taking me?"

"Get in and you'll see" he stated

"Getting into a car with a stranger, don't know whether I should" I quipped

"Lauren, just get in" he chuckled, rolling his eyes as he opened my car door for me

"Such a gentlemen" I remarked as he shut my door, making his way to the driver's side

JOEY'S POV:

I drove Lauren and I to Epping Forest, smiling at her as she looked at me in confusion…

"You're not hear to murder me, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No. I wanna show you somewhere Mum used to take me and Al. Come on" I stated

Following me out of the car, I grabbed a picnic hamper from the boot and locked the car, Lauren staring at me in shock as I walked over to her…

"A picnic? Joey Branning really does romance" she sighed, her arms wrapping around my neck

"Tell anyone and I might just have to kill you" I admitted, kissing her lips quickly "come on, let's go"

Entwining my hand with hers, we started to walk, arriving at the spot Mum used to bring Alice and I to five minutes later. It overlooked the way we'd just driven and it was absolutely beautiful…

"Joe, this place is amazing" Lauren sighed as we arrived

"I thought you could draw it" I informed her "whilst I set up the picnic"

Smiling, she kissed me softly but passionately, sitting herself down before pulling out her sketchpad and pencil as I got to work on setting up our picnic. Fifteen minutes later, we were both done…

"Can I see it?" I asked, motioning to her sketchpad

Handing it to me, I opened it, glancing through all her other drawings as well, stopping as I came to one of me…

LAUREN'S POV:

_SHIT. I forgot I had that one in there…_

Reaching for my sketchpad, Joey pulled it back out of my grasp, turning away from me to look at the drawing some more…

"Babe, this is amazing" he sighed, turning back to me, his eyes still fixated on the page

"It's not that good" I chuckled nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"You're kidding me, right? It's the best I've ever looked" he proclaimed

"I've seen you look better" I breathed, his intense gaze sending shivers throughout my body

"Really?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

I nodded and smiled… "You really like it?"

"I love it" he replied, leaning forwards to press his lips to mine gently

"Do we have to go home?" I asked a little while later as I lay between Joey's legs, both of us watching the sun set

"Unfortunately so, babe. I have to work" he informed me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head

Sighing, I sat forward, beginning to pack up the picnic hamper… "We better be going then"

"Lo, what's up?" he questioned, taking a hold of my hand, stopping me from packing

"You're gonna think it's silly" I admitted

"Try me" he replied, turning me to face him, his other hand cupping my cheek

"Before you came to pick me up, my tutor was talking about next year and it's going to be manic" I began "as well as doing all the work, I'm going to be looking at universities too, everything's just become so real, Joey, and I hate it"

"Why do you hate it, babe?" he asked, his thumb stroking down my cheek, calming me somewhat

"Because of this, us" I admitted "I don't want it to end. And if I go away to university, I've got a feeling it will"

"Whatever happened to living in the here and now?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm trying to be realistic, Joey" I sighed, turning away from him to continue packing

"Lauren, look at me" he stated. I turned back to him, his fingers tilting my chin so my gaze met his "I know you are. But for now, with this, we just need to live in the here and now because it's what we have, what we're able to enjoy, okay?"

I could feel myself blushing under his intense gaze and nodded, signalling yes…

"Good" he sighed, kissing me softly "come on, let's go home"

**Poor Lauren having doubts, and how lovely was Joey? And how nice is it that they're referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend? Thanks to crazychick74 for her help…**


	25. Chapter 25

**For crazychick74, happy birthday. How about a sex session in the R&R office?**

LAUREN'S POV:

After today, and how sweet and caring Joey had been with me, I was horny as hell. I wasn't going to lie. Mum and Dad were in the living room watching some boring programme on TV and Abi was at Jay's, so it was the perfect opportunity to sneak out and round to R&R. Making my way inside I waited by the office door, knowing it'd be Joey's break time soon. As predicted, twenty minutes later he walked out of the bar area, a smile appearing on his features as he saw me…

"I thought you had work to do tonight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he reached me

"I thought that could be ditched for half an hour or so. Fancy a quickie?" I asked

"Lauren Branning" he gasped at my forwardness

"Yes?" I inquired

"Yes I do. FYI, loving the forward you" he chuckled, pulling me into the office with him

Within seconds of the door being shut, my back was pressed against it and Joey's lips were on mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. Bringing my hands from around his neck between us, I started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and to the floor. Holding onto my waist tightly, Joey pulled me against his body and slammed my back against the wall, the pleasure I was experiencing as he pressed kisses to my neck overriding the pain…

Pushing himself into me quickly, knowing we didn't have long, I was more than ready for him. Caging my legs around his waist, I met each of his thrusts as he slammed into me quickly. Bringing me away from the wall with him still inside me, he sat me on the desk, me propping myself up on my elbows as he began to thrust into me again. I lifted my hips up to meet his, smirking as a groan escaped his lips…

I pulled his face down to mine, locking my lips with his as I felt my peak near, moans escaping my lips, travelling into his as my orgasm hit, Joey's hitting immediately after, spilling himself inside of me…

"That was an unexpected treat" he admitted as we redressed

"How about I come over tonight? I could go for round two" I suggested

"How can you still be horny after that?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm always horny thanks to you" I informed him, a smirk on my face "but if you're not up to the challenge"

"I never said that now, did I?" he asked, pulling me back to him, our chests colliding

"You implied it. So, yes or no to me coming to yours tonight?" I inquired

"Yes" he replied, whispering against my lips as he pressed his to mine softly

"Great, I'll see you in your bed" I informed him, kissing him quickly once more before leaving the office

Tonight's activities were going to be fun…


	26. Chapter 26

**Another little birthday present for crazychick74. Happy belated birthday x**

"Lauren" my form tutor called as I walked down the corridor at the end of the college day

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face her as she hurried to catch me up

"I just wondered if you're coming to the end of term prom?" she questioned "I haven't had your payment for tickets yet"

"I'm not too sure yet" I admitted "I'll let you know soon though"

"Be quick about it, darling. You don't want to miss out and there aren't many tickets left" she informed me

I nodded… "I'll let you know tomorrow"

Nodding, she smiled and squeezed my arm, making her way back down the corridor to her office as I turned and continued walking, sighing as I made my way outside to Joey who was picking me up…

"Hello to you too, grumpy pants. What's put a frown on that beautiful face of yours?" he asked

"It's the end of term prom soon" I began "and my tutor's just asked me if I'm going"

"Pardon her for asking" he chuckled as we climbed into his car

"No, it's not that" I sighed "I want you there. But it's made me think, when everything comes out about us, we're not gonna be able to do things like this, are we?"

"I'll sort it" he assured me, entwining his hand with mine

"How are you gonna do that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'll think of something" he replied, kissing me softly before starting his car engine

JOEY'S POV:

"Hi, can I book two tickets under the name of Lauren Branning for her end of term prom?" I asked as someone at the college picked up the phone "yeah, that's fine. She'll pick them up tomorrow. Thank you"

Smiling to myself, I hung up and walked into the kitchen, Alice glancing at me warily…

"What're you up to?" she questioned as she continued to cook dinner

"I'm going away for the night. Are you gonna be okay on your own?" I asked

"When do you go?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"This weekend. Are you gonna be or not?" I questioned

"I'll be fine. Might go to Mum's though. Don't like being here on my own" she admitted

Nodding, I kissed her cheek… "I'm just gonna go for a shower. Won't be long"

LAUREN'S POV:

"All sorted" Joey's voice informed me as I answered his phone call

"Okay? What's all sorted?" I inquired

"The end of term prom. Two tickets booked under your name. I'll give you the money for them when I see you later?" he questioned

"I'm seeing you later?" I asked, a smile on my face

"Alice is babysitting Scarlett because Michael has a late night business meeting" he explained "so I was thinking you could come over?"

"What time do you want me?" I inquired

"And where do you think you're going?" Mum asked me as I made my way downstairs a little while later

"Joey's" I informed her "we're having a movie night"

"You two are close, aren't you?" she questioned

"Yeah, why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"No reason. It's nice, that's all" she replied "have fun, darling"

"Thanks" I stated, hurrying out of the door and across the Square

JOEY'S POV:

As soon as Lauren was in the door and it was shut behind us, I pressed her body against the wall, my body pressed against hers, my need for her evident…

"Someone's horny" she whispered against my lips "shall I sort that for you?"

Pulling away from her, I nodded my head. Pushing her body against mine, she changed our positions, my body now against the wall as she got to her knees. Smiling up at me, she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to my ankles as well as my boxers. My head fell back against the wall as soon as her mouth was on my length, her tongue trailing over the head continuously, making me want to come there and then. Pulling her mouth away, she looked up at me and began using her hand, pumping up and down as her free hand ran up and under my t-shirt, my muscles rippling under her touch…

LAUREN'S POV:

Resuming the movements on Joey's length with my mouth, I took the majority of him into my mouth, impressed with my gag reflex. I swallowed obligingly as he spilled his load into my mouth. As I rose to my feet, bringing his boxers and jeans with me, his head was leant back against the wall and I sucked on the skin of his neck, gasping as he pulled my face up, crashing his lips to mine, moving us backwards and through the hallway into his bedroom…

Within minutes I'd been stripped naked, my back against the bedsheets and Joey's tongue pushed into my body, lapping at me relentlessly. Resting my legs on his shoulders as he continued to push me towards orgasm, I grasped at the bedsheets, I was teetering on a knife edge and Joey knew so, his mouth movements slowing and then speeding up again, and when I eventually fell over the edge, I couldn't help but scream his name…

JOEY'S POV:

I would never get bored of the way Lauren's inner walls clenched around me as I pushed myself into her. Holding her waist I pulled her further down the bed, the angle of our hips shifting, sending me sliding further into her, a moan escaping both our lips. Pressing my lips to hers, I groaned as she bit down on my bottom lip, her hips raising to meet my thrusts…

**Next chapter Joey and Lauren argue about how they're going to tell their family about their relationship and all I will say is that a drunk Lauren and a family dinner don't mix well…**


	27. Chapter 27

"Why are you determined to ruin what we've got now, eh, Lauren?" Joey asked as we stood in the kitchen of number 23. I couldn't remember how we'd started arguing, but I wanted it to stop

"I just want us to be able to be happy, Joey" I admitted "without people, one of my friends especially leering all over you"

"Lauren, you're the only girl for me. Babe, how many times do I have to say it?" he questioned

"I know. It's not you I worry about, it's Lucy. She was all over you the other night, Joey, and I hated it. All I wanted to do was pull you onto the dancefloor and kiss you" I sighed

"You should've done" he replied, a signature smirk on his face "you wouldn't have got any protest from me"

"But plenty from everyone else. Everyone else who knows we're related" I stated

"Related or not, Lauren, I wanna be with you" he informed me "nothing's gonna change that"

"You mean that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "promise me, Joey. Because when all of this does come out I'm gonna need that to fall back on"

Smiling at me, he moved across from the worktop he'd been leaning on and over to me, his arm wrapping around my waist, his hand cupping my cheek, pressing a soft kiss to my lips… "You and me, that's all I want. I promise, I'm not gonna let anything come between us, ever"

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moved myself closer to him, smiling before pressing my lips against his again…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren's prom night had arrived, and thankfully Alice was working late so I didn't have to explain to her why I was going out in a suit. I'd booked Lauren and I into a hotel, her telling her Mum and Dad that she'd be staying over at a friend's. Making my way out of the house, I made sure the door was locked behind me and climbed into my car, driving off to the top of Bridge Street where I was meeting Lauren…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was standing at the top of Bridge Street waiting for Joey. Mum had helped me get organised, she'd done my hair in natural waves and had done my make-up. For me, I actually looked pretty. I just hoped Joey liked it. Now was the time to find out, I thought to myself as I heard his car pull up…

"You look, wow" he sighed as I climbed into the car, making sure my floor length dress was inside the car before I shut the door

"You think so?" I questioned, placing my overnight bag into the back

"I know so" he replied, pressing a kiss to my neck as I turned back to face him, a delicious feeling shiver running down my spine

"Thank you" I stated as he started the engine again, driving off towards my college

Taking hold of Joey's outstretched hand; I climbed out of the car and blushed under his gaze as his eyes ran down my body, taking every single piece of me in…

"Absolutely stunning" he breathed, pressing his lips against mine softly

"Joey, I" I began, swallowing as his eyes locked with mine

"What's up?" he asked, his hand brushing my cheek softly

"Nothing, nothing at all" I replied, forcing a smile onto my face "let's go"

_WHAT THE HELL, LAUREN? Push your feelings to one side and enjoy your night…_

JOEY'S POV:

As soon as Lauren and I stepped into the hall her college had hired for this evening's event, I looked at her, her eyes gazing around the room at everything and everyone. I smiled. One of the things I loved (I think), about her was that she was so passionate…

"Can we use the photobooth?" Lauren asked, snapping me from my trance, motioning to the corner of the room

Nodding, I let her drag me over. Making our way inside, she sat herself on my knee, both of us pulling a range of various poses before smiling naturally, making our way out to wait for the prints…

"You grab a table and I'll get us a drink" I informed Lauren

Stopping me, she turned me back to her and kissed me softly… "Thank you"

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Coming here tonight. I know it's not your sort of thing" she replied "but I do appreciate it"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were sitting in a comfortable silence, my head resting on his shoulder, his thumb stroking patterns over my hand that was entwined with his as we watched everyone mingling and enjoying themselves, both of us enjoying ourselves too. The upbeat song that had been playing stopped suddenly and everyone looked up, Joey and I included, as the DJ started to play "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Glancing at Joey, he was looking at me, waiting for my reaction…

"When did you arrange this?" I questioned, lifting my head from his shoulder

"Earlier on when I went to the bar. Care to join me on the dancefloor?" he asked

_I couldn't believe Joey had remembered me saying how much I loved the song and that he'd arranged for the DJ to play it. What an amazing boyfriend I had…_

Nodding, he held his hand out to me and I took it willingly, let him lead me to the middle of the dancefloor, one hand entwining in mine, his other resting on my waist, my free hand resting on his shoulder as he guided us around the dancefloor…

"You really do look amazing tonight, Lo" he informed me as we continued to dance

"I thought you'd like it" I admitted "I was hoping you would"

"As much as I love the dress on you, I think it'd look better on the hotel room floor" he replied

I shivered involuntarily, bowing my head as a blush crept onto my cheeks. Tilting my face up to meet his… "Shall we get out of here?"

Nodding, I let him lead me by the hand from the dancefloor and out of the hall. Reaching his car, he pressed my body to the edge of the bonnet, kissing me softly but passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks…

"Joey, hotel, yeah? I'm not having sex with you on your car" I informed him

Chuckling as he pulled away from me, he opened my door and let me step in, shutting it behind me, hurrying round to his side of the car. Twenty minutes later we arrived at a hotel in town, Joey grabbing our bags from the back of the car, entwining his hand with mine as he quickly led us inside…

JOEY'S POV:

As soon as Lauren and I arrived in the room, she stopped me from kissing her. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I watched her as she stepped away from me and reached around to the back of her dress, letting it fall from her body. Stepping out of her heels too, she left them in a pile on the floor before walking towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders…

"I'm up here, Joe" she informed me

"How can you expect me to focus on your face, Lauren?" I questioned, finally finding my voice

"Like it, do you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "I love it. Turn around"

Doing as I asked, she turned and I groaned lowly, grabbing her waist and pulling her into me, her back against my chest…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had made it to the bed, me on top of him, my crotch grounding against his every now and then. Reaching round to undo my bra, he stopped me, taking my hands in his…

"No, keep it on" he whispered

"You sure?" I questioned, reaching around to unhook it again "you've always said how much you love them"

"No, take it off" and as soon as I had done and dropped it to the floor, his mouth was on one breast, my hands entwining in his hair as his free hand played with it's partner

Joey guided himself into me, and our foreplay had been so intense I had to stop myself coming there and then. Locking my legs higher around his waist, shifting my hips to accommodate him, I moaned as he hit the spot that he knew did things to me no other guy had ever managed to before. Entwining his hands with mine above my head, his lips locked with mine, working lazily against each other's as he slowly thrust in and out of me, wanting to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible…

LAUREN'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-embellished-one-shoulder -maxi-prom-dress_275487701

**Thought I'd be nice and give you all a cute chapter before the next chapter comes around; and it's a big one. It's THE REVEAL!**


	28. Chapter 28

"It's so good to see you" Whitney proclaimed as I walked into the caf that morning "it feels like we've not seen each other in ages"

"We haven't. But now college is done till September we have the whole summer" I proclaimed

"Lauren Branning excited for summer? Why? Where's the old "I hate sunlight" Lauren?" she asked

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, course. Hang on a sec, Tyler, Joey, over here" she proclaimed "what do you need to tell me?"

"I can't, not in front of my cousin" I admitted, glancing up at Joey

"Course you can" she stated "you've got gossip, come on, budge up, let them sit down"

I did as Whitney said, sighing contentedly as Joey entwined his hand with mine…

"Okay, well, me and Mr. Lover, Lover as you called him" I began "we're back on"

"I knew it" she proclaimed "so is this summer going to be filled with sun, sex and booze?"

"Sun in England? Are you joking me? As for the other two, quite possibly" I chuckled

"How come we've never heard anything about this bloke you're seeing?" Tyler asked

"Because you two would get so overprotective" I informed him "and it's nothing serious, we're just having fun"

"I think we're gonna need to meet him, right, Joey?" Tyler questioned

Joey nodded and stroked his thumb over my knuckle… "Yeah, can't let him hurt my baby cousin now, can I?"

I shook my head and smiled weakly and he smiled back, his smile making me go weak at the knees. God, the things that boy did to me…

JOEY'S POV:

Later that afternoon I was working, restocking the bar before opening…

"Sorry, we're closed" I called out as I heard someone's footsteps descend the stairs

"What? Even to me?" Lauren's voice asked

"No, of course not to you. What're you doing here?" I questioned, turning to face her

"I need to talk to you" she admitted "before I lose my nerve"

"Okay. Take a seat" I replied, motioning to the barstools "has something happened, Lo?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I've just been thinking"

"Okay, what about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Us. You and me" she replied "nothing, not even my parents disapproval when this all comes out is gonna stop me being with you, Joey. I just wanted you to know that"

"How come it won't stop us being together? Your Dad will try his hardest to keep us apart. You know that, I know that" I sighed

"He can try. But he's not keeping me away from the boy I love" she admitted "I'll see you at dinner"

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum had made the weekly dinners an annual thing, no one being able to get out of them. Joey and Alice arrived, making their way into the house using the key Mum and Dad had given them, Joey smiling at me as I poured myself, Alice and Mum a glass of wine each…

"Just take it steady, yeah?" Joey whispered into my ear once we were alone

I nodded and glanced around, kissing him quickly before disappearing into the kitchen…

JOEY'S POV:

"Someone's in demand. A girl, is it, Joey?" Uncle Jack asked, a smirk on his face

I grimaced and took a sip of my beer, glancing worriedly at Lauren as she topped her glass of wine up…

"Can't help if he's a handsome fella, can he? Girls must fall at his feet" Uncle Max chuckled

"Lauren, take it easy, yeah?" Tanya asked across the table

"I've had two glasses. I'm fine" she replied, gulping down some more of the liquid

"Lauren, your Mum's right" Uncle Max sighed "take it steady, yeah?"

"Dad, I'm 18, I can drink if I want" she proclaimed "you're not gonna stop me"

Uncle Jack cleared his throat and got back to the conversation… "Sharon says it was the best thing she could've done hiring you, Joe. The punters flock in now, especially the ladies"

"Who wants some more wine?" I questioned, feeling myself grow more uncomfortable by the second

"Me please" Alice and Tanya informed me in unison

Topping up their glasses, I went to sit back down…

"Not gonna pour me some more?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think you've had enough" I replied, sitting myself back down, putting the wine bottle next to me

"I'll decide when I've had enough" she proclaimed, grabbing the bottle, pouring the last of it into her glass

LAUREN'S POV:

"Get off me" I proclaimed as Dad yanked me from my seat, pushing me into the kitchen "what do you think you're doing?"

"We could ask you the same question" Mum sighed "what's with the drinking, Lauren?"

"I'm allowed to have a few glasses with dinner" I informed them "it's not against the law"

"We thought your days of out of control drinking were behind you" she admitted "do we really have to go through the house and empty all the cupboards of alcohol again?"

"Your Mum asked you a question, Lauren" Dad sighed "what has gotten into you?"

"Joey" I announced "Joey has gotten into me"

JOEY'S POV:

"_Joey. Joey has gotten into me"_

Shit! All eyes were on me as we heard Lauren's voice announce that…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What are you talking about, Lauren?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't you get it, Dad? I'm sleeping with Joey. I love him" I admitted

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Told you drunken Lauren and a family dinner didn't go well together, didn't I? What's gonna happen now?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm such a meanie for leaving the chapter on a cliffhanger, aren't I? And I'm glad you all noticed the "Joey's gotten into me" line, double meaning much? Anyway, what's going to happen now?**

JOEY'S POV:

"_Don't you get it, Dad? I'm sleeping with Joey. I love him"_

"What is she talking about?" Alice was the first to speak in the room

I stayed silent, wanting to go and see if Lauren was okay but I couldn't…

"Alice asked you a question, Joey" Uncle Jack proclaimed "what's Lauren talking about?"

"She's telling the truth" I admitted, running my hands over my face "we're together"

"But you're cousins" Alice replied

"Well done, Al" I chuckled "like we didn't know that"

LAUREN'S POV:

"No, you're lying. You're drunk" Dad scoffed, not believing a word I'd just said

"I'm not actually, Dad. We had one of our first kisses in here" I informed him "and we've had sex in the R&R office. Yes, that's right, you heard, me, your precious little girl is having sex"

"Lauren, stop it" Mum sighed "just stop"

"Why?" I questioned "Dad wanted to know what had gotten into me so I'm telling him"

JOEY'S POV:

"You're cousins, Joey, how can you think that's right?" Alice inquired

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did, alright, Al?" I sighed

"No, it's not okay, Joey, it's not okay at all" she proclaimed, hurrying out of the house

"Alice" I stated, going to hurry after her, Uncle Jack stopping me

"You're not going anywhere, you've got some explaining to do" he informed me

"Damn right he has" Uncle Max's voice sounded from the doorway "everyone out. Now"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, just let me go in there, please" I begged as Mum kept me in the kitchen

"I can't, Lauren. Your Dad wants to talk to Joey alone" she informed me

"Yeah, and probably lay into him a couple of times too. I love him, Mum" I proclaimed

"Yes I know you do but you're not in love with him. He's your cousin" she replied

"You don't get it, do you? We're in love. I love him and he loves me" I sighed

"Stop talking nonsense and drink your coffee. Sober yourself up" she proclaimed

JOEY'S POV:

"So what was it? Pray on her when she's had a couple of drinks?" Uncle Max asked

"It was nothing like that" I informed him "Lauren wanted it as much as I did"

"Max, don't" Uncle Jack proclaimed as Uncle Max went to hit him

"No Uncle Jack, let him. It might make him feel better" I replied

Glaring at me, Uncle Jack shook his head and I swallowed...

"We trusted you with her, Joe. Without Billie and Bradley around she relies on you. She relies on you to look after her and keep her safe. You took advantage of that. She's not another one of your women who'll keep your bed warm at night" Uncle Max sighed, shrugging out of Uncle Jack's grip

"I know that, Uncle Max" I admitted "but I'm sorry, I'm not going to apologise for falling in love"

"Love?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "yes you love her but you're not in love with her"

"I am, Uncle Max" I informed him "we're in love with each other. Neither of us meant for it to happen but we're not going to hide from it. We can't"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, your Dad wants to speak to you" Uncle Jack informed me as he walked into the kitchen

"What's happened? Where's Joey?" I questioned worriedly

"That doesn't matter. Just go in and speak to your Dad please" he stated

I walked into the hallway, Joey leaving via the other living room door. Turning to me he smiled weakly and I smiled back before Uncle Jack guided me into the room…

JOEY'S POV:

Seeing Lauren put the smile back on my face after the interrogation from Uncle Max and Jack I'd just had. Now it was time to find Alice. Pulling my coat onto my body I was just about to leave the house when Tanya's voice called me…

"Shut the door please" she stated, and I did as she asked, shutting the door behind me

"I'm sorry, Tanya" I sighed, sitting down at the table opposite her

"You don't have to apologise" she admitted "I've seen a change in Lauren recently. She's happier and that's because of you. Her happiness is all I care about"

"I feel the same way" I informed her

"Joey, promise me one thing" she began "promise me you love her"

"I do, Tanya. I couldn't be sure before but now, now all of it's come out I am. I love her so much" I replied

"Good. I'll make sure Max sees it that way too then" she informed me

"I think he already does" I admitted

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. I told him I was in love with Lauren too. And I think he kinda came around" I replied "am I okay to go now? I need to find my sister"

Nodding her head, I left the kitchen and made my way out of number 5…

LAUREN'S POV:

Standing in the living room by the window, I watched as Joey left the house and made his way down the steps. Turning back to Dad and Uncle Jack I raised an eyebrow…

"So, are we gonna keep playing "who can keep quiet the longest" or are you actually gonna talk?" I asked

"Does Joey make you happy, Lauren?" Dad questioned

"More than anything" I replied, a smile on my face just thinking about him

"And do you love him too?" he inquired

"Hang on, he told you he loves me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "Has he not told you yet?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I told him earlier at R&R"

"I'm sure he'll tell you" he replied "but all I want is for you to be happy, and if Joey is what makes you happy, then you're going to have no objection from me"

"Seriously? Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging me tightly "but what about you, Uncle Jack?"

"Joey seemed very sincere when we were talking to him" he admitted "and he's very honest about how he feels about you. You've got no objection from me either"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him too

**So Tanya, Max and Jack are okay with Joey/Lauren being together, what about Alice and the rest of the Square?**


	30. Chapter 30

LAUREN'S POV:

The rest of the night was unusually quiet, Mum and Dad giving their brains time to process the news about Joey and I, that's if there was a Joey and I after my spectacle earlier on in the day. I hadn't seen him since he'd left, nor had he been in touch. I was certain he'd end it, but I wasn't going to let Mum and Dad know that…

JOEY'S POV:

After no luck finding Alice, I made my way back to number 23, leaning against the door before walking into the living room…

"So you come home then?" Alice asked, startling me somewhat

"I've been looking for you" I informed her, sitting down next to her

"And you didn't think to look here first?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought about it, but then I thought you might've gone to Dad's grave" I replied

"Enough about that" she sighed "we can't avoid the subject of you and Lauren forever"

"I'm sorry I lied to you" I informed her "but you know why I couldn't tell you"

"Yeah, because it's sick, Joey" she proclaimed, her voice harsh "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't" I sighed "it just happened and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it"

"When did it start? How did it start?" she questioned

"Do we have to go into this?" I asked

"I need to know, Joey. I need to try and understand. Tell me" she replied

"It was after the Spin The Bottle kiss, I was angry about you kissing Anthony so she calmed me down. When you all left I was still in the kitchen with her, I hadn't gone for a walk because I had a headache. We'd kissed again, we couldn't help ourselves. Then that night in R&R we kissed again when someone had been leering at Lauren. It was the only way to get rid of him. Then she stayed behind after closing and we talked, we both knew what we were doing was wrong but we couldn't stop it because our feelings were too strong, but we pushed them to the back of our minds and started a friends with benefits relationship" I explained

"So to start with it was just meaningless sex?" she inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "But then I went to pick up some paperwork for Uncle Max and Lauren tagged along. We were mistaken for a proper couple and it just felt right to both of us. That night we didn't just have sex, we slept together. And then the weekend of my birthday Lauren organised for us to go to Manchester to see You Me At Six, and when we arrived back I ended things because I was feeling something more than I knew I should be, and without even realising, I pushed her back into Peter's arms. It killed me seeing her with him, Al; it killed me seeing her with other guy's full stop. I love her, Al; I can't help the way I feel"

"Does she know you love her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe, I don't know" I admitted "I told Uncle Max and Uncle Jack I did and they've probably told her"

"You're happy, aren't you?" she inquired

"Than I've ever been" I replied, smiling at the thought of Lauren "I'm sorry I lied to you, Al, but you've gotta understand why I couldn't tell you"

"I do understand, Joe. But you've gotta understand that this is hard for me to get my head around too" she informed me, standing up and going to leave the room

"Where're you going?" I asked

"To see Lauren" she replied "I need her side of the story too"

"Al?" I questioned as she made her way into the hallway

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to face me

"Just go easy on her, yeah? She may pretend she's okay but she's not"

Alice nodded and smiled reassuringly at me before leaving the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'll get it" I shouted to Mum and Dad in the living room from the kitchen as the doorbell rang

"Hi, can I come in?" Alice asked as I opened the door to her

"Yeah, sure" I replied, moving out of the way so she could step inside "come through"

"Who is it, love?" Mum questioned as Alice and I walked down the hallway

"Alice. We'll be in the kitchen" I informed her, shutting the door to behind us

After making us a hot chocolate each I sat down opposite her and shut my laptop, moving it to the side of the table before taking a sip of my drink…

"You and Joey" she began, breaking the tension filled silence between us

"I didn't mean for it to happen but I'm not going to apologise" I informed her

"You don't have to" she replied "Joey's given me his side of the story. I want yours now"

"What exactly has he said?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"He's told me he loves you" she admitted, a smile appearing on my face "but I wanna know how you feel about him"

"I love him, Al" I informed her "I know I shouldn't but I do. I can't help it. He drives me crazy. He's all I think about"

"I've never seen him this way with a girl before" she replied "I should've guessed something more was going on when he took you to the doctors"

I sighed and took another sip of my drink… "That's when things started to change for me"

"How come?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink

"I don't know" I admitted "it was seeing his caring side, I think. Something we don't see often. I liked that he was being that way with me and no one else. I felt special, I felt cared for, and dare I say it, loved even"

"It's going to take a while to come around to the idea but if you're both happy then I'm happy too" she informed me after a few moments silence "just please don't hurt him. And I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you too"

"Are you serious?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded, signalling yes and I smiled widely, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand…

JOEY'S POV:

"_We need to talk x" _was the text I received from Lauren later that evening

"_Shall I come over? X" _

"_Yeah, but use the back door. Everyone's gone to bed x"_

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned as I stood up

"To see Lauren" I informed her "I won't be long"

"Joey" she stated as I went to leave

I turned back and raised an eyebrow at her, signalling I was listening…

"I know you're scared but just be honest about how you feel, please" she begged "don't push away one of the best things that has ever happened to you"

I smiled and kissed her cheek, grabbing my coat from the hook, making my way over to number 5…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey" I whispered as Joey walked into the kitchen via the back door

"Hey" he mirrored

"So?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"So what?" he asked, shoving his hands further into his pockets

"I'm sorry" I sighed

"You don't need to be, babe" he assured me

"Don't I? You've not bothered to contact me and you've not said" I cut myself off

"Not said I love you too?" he questioned, my head shooting up at his words

"Maybe" I mumbled "if you don't and you want this to end I understand. I made fools of us, I just want you to know I'm sorry"

"Lauren" he sighed, bringing one hand from his pocket, wrapping it around my waist and pulling me into him "baby, how many times have we had this conversation? I wanna be with you. I've defended us to Alice, Uncle Max, Uncle Jack and your Mum. Hell, I've even told them I love you"

"But you haven't told me" I mumbled, sighing heavily

Tilting my chin up as I bowed my head, his gaze was intense… "You know I'm not good with words, but Lauren, I love you so much. I know I shouldn't but I do. I can't help myself"

"You do?" I questioned, a wide smile appearing on my face

"How can I not, eh? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're feisty, you're smart, you're witty and you give me what for. You're not afraid. I love you, Lauren, you have no idea how much"

"I'm beginning to get an idea now" I admitted, winding my arms around his neck

"Good" he replied, chuckling lightly "I thought we'd be dead meat earlier on"

"Tell me about it" I sighed, pressing my forehead against his, a smile forming on my face as he kissed my nose "I'm surprised we're still alive, actually. What did you say to my Dad?"

"I told him the truth. I didn't mean for it to happen but I've fallen for you and nothing would stop me being with you, just like you told me nothing would stop you being with me. This is us now, babe, we're in this together, yeah?" he asked

I nodded, sighing contentedly as he pressed his lips to mine softly…

**So the family accept the news and Joey and Lauren are all good again, and both have said the big L word. What happens when the friends and the rest of the Square find out? The drama's not over yet, just a warning…**


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV:

I was on cloud nine; the happiest I'd been in a long time. Joey and I had agreed that we were going to tell Tyler, Fatboy, Whitney and Poppy separately. After everyone had gone to work, school and nursery, I invited Whitney over, asking her to bring Poppy too…

"So what did you want us so urgently for?" Whitney asked as we walked into the kitchen

"I have something to tell you both. Now you're not gonna like it but I want you to listen before you fly off the handle, okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at them both

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Poppy inquired

"No, I'm not" I chuckled

"It's about Mr. Lover, Lover, isn't it?" Whitney asked

I nodded, pursing my lips together… "It's Joey"

"Joey as in your cousin Joey?" Whitney questioned

I nodded… "I know you're gonna freak but I love him"

"I kinda already guessed" she admitted, smirking at me

"What? How?" Poppy and I questioned in unison

"It's been noticeable for a while now. The looks, the way you are with each other. As long as you're happy, and I mean genuinely happy I couldn't care less" she replied

"Are you serious?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, really" she assured me, smiling "you're happy and you're off the booze"

"Hang on a second" Poppy proclaimed "when you and I had a drink in the Vic a while ago, was that Joey you were talking about?"

I nodded… "I wanted to tell you, I did, but I just couldn't. Don't hate me, Pops, please"

"I don't" she replied "like Whitney said, you're happy and off the booze, that's what matters"

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat with Tyler and Fatboy in the caf, the three of us drinking a cup of tea each…

"So, are you gonna tell us what you called us here for or what?" Tyler questioned

"I'm with someone" I informed them

"Okay. And we need to know that because?" Fatboy asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because you know her" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Is it Lucy?" Tyler inquired

"No, it's Lauren" I informed them

"What? Lauren? As in my baby girl Lauren?" Fatboy asked

I nodded and pursed my lips together… "We didn't want it to happen but it did. What do you have to say?"

"Look after her or I'll kill you" Tyler warned "she's like my little sister. But other than that, I'm happy for you, mate"

"Cheers, mate. Fats?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I did wonder whether something was going on between you two" he informed me

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" I questioned

"I wasn't sure and I didn't wanna assume anything and make things awkward" he replied

"So you're okay with it, yeah?" I asked, glancing between them both

"As long as you and Lauren are happy, that's all we care about, right, Fats?" Tyler inquired

Fatboy nodded his head in agreement, draining his cup of tea…

"You and Lauren? Are you actually serious?" Lucy's voice asked

"Not that it has anything to do with you but yeah" I informed her

"But you're cousins, and how can you two be okay with it?" she questioned

"We just wanna see our friends happy, and if each other is what it takes then so be it. Who are we to stand in the way of happiness?" Tyler asked

"You're overlooking the cousins thing, Tyler" she sighed

"Luc, drop it, yeah?" Fatboy suggested

"Yeah, I'm off anyway" I admitted "gonna go and see how Lauren telling Poppy and Whit went. Drinks in the Vic later?"

"Yeah, we'll be there" Tyler and Fatboy informed me, the three of us standing up and making our way out of the caf

LAUREN'S POV:

"So Lucy knows too?" I asked Joey as we stood in the kitchen of number 23

"Yeah, she overheard Fatboy, me and Tyler talking about it" he informed me "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" I sighed "how did she take it? Badly, I'm guessing?"

"She thinks it's sick" he admitted "but it's not, baby, I promise you"

"I know" I assured him, kissing him softly, moving away to play with the buttons on his shirt "how long's Alice gonna be out for?"

"Why? What did you have in mind, Miss. Branning? A bit of afternoon delight?" he asked

"Why not" I replied, moaning softly as Joey's mouth brushed mine, his teeth taking a hold of my bottom lip

"I could be convinced" he informed me, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him

"Seems like you're already pretty convinced" I sighed, brushing my hand over the bulge in his jeans "I think something needs to be done about that"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way across to the Vic hand-in-hand, me holding the door open for her as we stepped inside, making our way over to the table Whitney, Tyler, Poppy, Fatboy, Alice and Anthony had acquired…

"Orange juice?" I asked Lauren

She nodded and smiled and I made my way to the bar, ordering our drinks…

"Oh here they are, the happy couple" Lucy's voice proclaimed a little while later

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Lauren asked nervously

"Does everyone in here know about your dirty little secret?" she questioned

"It's no one else's business" Lauren informed her, entwining her hand with mine

"Oh look, how cute. The sick cousins holding hands" she proclaimed

"Lucy. Shut it, yeah?" I hissed

"Why should I? You're both sick" she shouted

"Lucy, I think you should leave" Roxy admitted

"Why don't these two leave?" she questioned "they're the ones who are sick, not me"

"They're the ones staying quiet and trying to enjoy a quiet night in their local. You're the one making a scene. I'd like you to leave" she replied

"Seriously?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, seriously. And if you don't go now, I'll bar you" she informed her "your choice"

"Fine" she sighed, pulling the door open so hard it almost came off it's hinges

"You two okay?" Roxy asked as the door shut behind Lucy

Lauren nodded… "Yeah, thank you, Roxy"

"You're welcome. Next drinks are on the house, for everyone" she informed us

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I said goodnight to Tyler, Whitney, Poppy and Fatboy as they made their way to their separate houses, Alice and Anthony having gone out for dinner…

"I wish I could stay with you tonight" I sighed

"Why don't you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Because my Dad would have your head on a platter" I chuckled "maybe this weekend?"

"Why is this weekend any different?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"My parents are going away. Abi's at Jay's and Oscar will be with Mum and Dad wherever they're going. You and me will have the place all to ourselves" I informed him "sound tempting?"

"Very. Although I wish it was happening now" he admitted, a gasp escaping my lips as his mouth crushed against mine passionately, his hands creeping down to my bum

"Easy tiger" I chuckled as I pulled away "save it for the weekend, yeah? And I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"In the morning?" he questioned

"Yeah, you're taking me to college, remember?" I asked

He nodded… "Yeah, I hadn't forgotten"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly… "I'll see you in the morning. I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me once again, smiling as I glanced over my shoulder and saw him watching me as I made my way back to number 5

**So obviously Lucy didn't take it very well. And UGH at tonight's episode! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Dedicated to my simplybeckyyy who's having a teeny operation today. Love you lots. Anyway, on with the chapter, what happens when Joey and Lauren have number 5 all to themselves? Can you really not guess?**

"You do know you don't have to use the back door anymore" I chuckled as Joey walked into the kitchen, dumping his bag on the table

"I know. I wanted to surprise you" he admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, sending a shiver running up my spine as his lips trailed up my neck

"Not yet" I proclaimed "Mum and Dad haven't gone yet"

"What? They were meant to leave at 10am" he sighed

"They're running late but they're going soon. Patience is a virtue, Joe" I chuckled

"What do you have planned, Branning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned around in his embrace

"You'll find out soon enough" I informed him, kissing his lips softly

JOEY'S POV:

Finally, after another half an hour, Uncle Max, Tanya, Oscar and Abi had all left, meaning Lauren and I had the place to ourselves...

"You stay here" she informed me, pushing me away as I pressed my lips to hers "I have a surprise for you. Go and make yourself comfy in the living room"

"Lauren, what're you up to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on my face

"You'll soon see. Now go" she proclaimed, disappearing upstairs

LAUREN'S POV:

This weekend was going to be fun, I just knew it. I'd planned it out to a tee, and I'd made sure that I'd made time for a shopping trip before this weekend so that Joey and I would have plenty of fun. Slipping the first outfit onto my body, I smiled as I checked my appearance in the mirror, it was a babydoll I couldn't resist buying. It was black, one of the colours Joey loved on me and had lace detailing on the cups and the body of it, along with matching panties. Picking my dressing gown up from my bed, I wrapped it around my body and made my way back downstairs, smiling at Joey as I walked into the living room…

"I thought you had a surprise for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Just give me a sec" I sighed, moving to sit on his lap, my legs either side of his waist

Taking his hand in mine, I placed it on my leg. I raised an eyebrow at him, signalling that I wanted him to start the journey. Smiling at me and keeping his eyes locked with mine, he trailed his hand up further, soon reaching the material of my lace panties…

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" he inquired

"Possibly. Now I've got an offer for you" I informed him, moving myself in his lap so my hands rested on his shoulders, purposely brushing my crotch against his "I've been on a shopping trip and I've bought lots of new goodies, including this. What do you say this weekend we put them all to good use?"

A groan escaped his mouth as I hitched my dressing gown up further and brushed my crotch against his again… "What do you say, Joseph?"

He didn't answer verbally, nor did I expect him to. Instead he smashed his lips against mine, moving his hands between us, untying the ties of my dressing gown, pushing it from my shoulders…

"You're gonna drive me crazy this weekend" he breathed against my lips

"All part of the plan, baby" I chuckled, resuming our kiss "how about you take me to bed?"

I squealed as he placed his hands under my thighs and picked me up, my legs locking around his waist as he left the living room and descended the stairs. Dropping me down onto my bed softly, I watched as he quickly rid himself of his shirt and jeans before moving to hover over me again…

"Do you have more of these?" he questioned, fingering the material on my babydoll

I nodded, not being able to form words as his hands brushed my skin, heating it instantly…

"Good" he sighed, bringing his hands to the material of my panties

JOEY'S POV:

As I stared up at Lauren, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Smiling at me, her head tipped back into the pillow she was resting on as I brought my mouth to her now bare mound. The way her face contorted when I was pleasuring her was almost enough to make a man explode there and then. Continuing my ministrations, I rolled my tongue over her clit, a loud moan escaping her lips, her fingers tightening in my hair. I knew she loved that. Doing it again released yet another loud moan and as I kept flicking my tongue over the sensitive nub, it wasn't long before she came apart above me…

She was breathing heavily as I crawled my way back up her body, her lips crushing onto mine as I reached her face…

"Need you now" she breathed as I pulled away from her lips, resting my forehead against hers

With Lauren's help, I pushed my boxers down my legs, kicking them off and onto the floor before kneeling myself between her legs again. Her eyes were shut as she waited for me to push myself into her. As I did though, I did something different, I brought her leg up to rest against my shoulder, and she opened her eyes at the change of angle…

"Joe" she moaned, the angle I was at sending me even deeper inside of her

"What's wrong, babe?" I questioned "do you want me to stop?"

"God no, I was just wondering if I could" she admitted, and instead of finishing her sentence, she raised her other leg, resting it against my other shoulder

The angle now made us both moan loudly as I resumed my movements, and I pressed my lips to hers to try and contain the moans before her neighbours started banging on the door, wondering what was going on. It didn't take either of us long to come apart, and as I pulled myself out of her and rolled to lay next to her, my phone began to ring…

"Who is it?" she questioned, laying on her stomach as I reached for my jeans

"Work" I informed her "do you want me to tell them I'm sick?"

"No, you go" she replied "gives me time to set up my plan for later"

Kissing her passionately and quickly, I answered my phone, telling Sharon I'd be there in fifteen minutes...

"Do I not get an inkling as to what this plan for later is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I redressed

"Nope, but you'll enjoy it" she assured me, wrapping the sheet around her naked frame

"Even more than that?" I questioned, motioning to the bed and what we'd just done

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so" she replied, smiling at me "now go. The sooner you're gone the sooner you're back"

**What does Lauren have in store for Joey later on? And no, it's nothing 50 Shades Of Grey related before you ask…**


	33. Chapter 33

LAUREN'S POV:

I was hoping that Joey would be aching when he arrived back from work, not because I liked seeing him in pain, but because it would give me chance to try out some more of my new purchases. Along with the babydolls and new underwear I'd bought, I'd also bought some massage oils…

"_House key is under the pot. Let yourself in and I'll see you in bed x" _was the text I sent to Joey as I made my way upstairs to get my bedroom organised for us…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way back to number 5 that evening, grabbing the key from under the pot outside the front door as I arrived. Making my way into the house, I locked and bolted the door behind me, kicking off my shoes and hanging my coat up before making my way upstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard Joey's footsteps descend the stairs so snuggled down into my pillow, pretending to be asleep. I heard the door creak open and Joey sigh heavily as he took in the appearance in the room. I'd lit candles and put the fairy lights that draped around my bed on. I tried to resist the urge to giggle as he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him…

"Oh, hey, babe" I greeted him, faking a yawn "did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah you did. And you left a safety hazard too. What if one of these candles had fallen over?" he asked

"Well lucky for us it didn't" I replied, kissing him softly "how was work?"

"Tiring" he admitted as I snuggled into him "and I ache like crazy"

"Poor baby" I stated "get some sleep and I'll give you a massage in the morning"

"You seriously expect me to sleep when you've promised me a massage?" he inquired

Laughing lightly, I shook my head, signalling no… "You better strip then, hadn't you?"

Joey climbed out of bed as did I, making my way to my dressing table to pick up the bag of massage oils I'd purchased…

"You have a choice, lavender or vanilla?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned back to him

"Vanilla" he replied, a smile on his face as he looked at me before climbing onto the bed, laying face down, burying his head into the pillow that I'd pretended to be asleep on

JOEY'S POV:

I listened as Lauren moved across the room, the bed dipping as she sat down on it too. Pressing a soft kiss to my now bare shoulder, she moved to sit astride my bum; her legs draped either side of my body, her hands beginning to work their magic…

LAUREN'S POV:

I could tell Joey was enjoying what I was doing, and if I was honest, so was I. It was nice just to be touching him without there being anything behind it, even though I knew it would probably lead to something in the long run. I smiled as he groaned as I massaged the left side of his back, working my fingers in de-tightening the knot that was present. Continuing to work my way down his back, I worked down to his lower back, placing my hands on his hips as I worked my thumbs into the ridges of his spine, working my way back up his back to his neck…

"All done" I informed him, moving my head to rest on his shoulder, my breath hot against his ear

"Your hands work magic, baby" he sighed, moving his arm to wrap around my waist, pulling me down onto the bed next to him, his lips pressing lazily against my own

"Did you ever doubt that they wouldn't?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away

"Uh-uh" he replied, kissing me again, this time moving us so his body was resting on top of mine

"I thought you were tired?" I breathed against his lips

"What can I say? Your hands have a strange effect on my body" he informed me

"What're you trying to say, Joseph?" I asked, biting down on his bottom lip softly

"That you turn me on beyond belief, baby" he admitted, his lips crushing down on mine again

Within a matter of seconds, Joey had removed the pyjama top and short set I was wearing, his hands heating wherever he touched instantly. I gasped as he ripped the panties from my body too and pushed himself into me, my back arching from the bedsheets, my chest pressing against his as he started to thrust fast, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me up onto his body so I was straddling him. I moaned loudly as he brought one hand down between us, his thumb pressing hard on my clit, that being my undoing, Joey's release coming too as I unravelled above him, my inner walls clenching on him…

"That was, wow" I sighed as we lay in each other's embrace afterwards

"Yeah, tell me about it" he chuckled lightly, his hand stroking through my hair

**Second part of the dirty weekend done – I might just be nice and have Tanya and Max extend their weekend away so Joey and Lauren might have more time alone together. We'll see! **


	34. Chapter 34

**I wish I could take credit for this but I can't, this is all crazychick74's work, and if you want to thank her for such a hot chapter, she now has Twitter, 74crazychick! Hope you're ready to get hot under the collar, ladies and gents…**

JOEY POV

I smile as I open my eyes and saw my beautiful girlfriend asleep in my arms. The sex the previous night had been some of the best we've had and I can't believe she'd given me a massage like that. It was just what I'd needed after a long shift at work. All those hours at the gym didn't help with several hours of shifting crates around.

One hot girlfriend giving you a massage when you come home, with the really great sex for dessert however... well that worked a treat.

In fact, thinking about it, she probably deserved a reward. I tried to wrack my brains. Reward, reward, reward. Hmm... well I guess if she can give me a massage... I could return the favour... Maybe I could wake her up first and then give her my version.

I pull myself from her arms carefully, trying not to wake her and climb out of the bed, pausing briefly when I step on something sticking out from under her bed. She really is messy at times. I bend down to see what it was and it sparks an idea in me.

I smile and continue out of the room, walking downstairs to the kitchen... only realising halfway down that I'm still naked. I hope Abi is still at Jay's... or she's in for a big surprise. Fortunately I'm spared from that mortifying experience as the house is still empty.

I quickly make us both some coffee and then carry both of them up the stairs. She's still asleep so I put my plan into action.

LAUREN POV.

I wake up and for a while I can't work out what it is that woke me... then I realise. Oh my god... My boyfriend is really... I inhale sharply as his mouth sucks on a sensitive spot. "Joey..." I whisper, "What are you doing?"

He lifted his head from between my thighs and looked at me, "Do I really have to explain it to you?"

"Abi could be home any minute..." I tell him, trying to control my breathing as his mouth resumes his previous actions. He lifts his head again and I can't help but moan in frustration... why did I make him stop?

"I may have sent a text to your sister on your mobile... asking for her to give us a couple of hours..."

My boyfriend... the genius. I smile, "Then please... carry on."

His mouth is back where I need him to be momentarily and I can already feel my peak hurtling for freedom. All too soon I'm coming and I feel his tongue continuing to lick me as it slowly fades. Could it get any better?

JOEY POV.

I looked up at her face and see the glow of satisfaction across it... a glow that only she lets me put there. Time for the second part of my plan. "Close your eyes, babe." I say softly.

"Why?" she asks me.

"Trust me, okay?" She didn't respond verbally to my request but she did shut her eyes. I reached to the end of the bed and picked up the scarf she had a habit of wearing. Gently I wrap it around her head, making sure she can't see anything.

"Joey?" she whispers and I can hear some fear in her voice.

"Just want to say thank you for what you did last night..."

"And I need to be blindfolded for you to do that?"

"Maybe..." I climb up from the bed and kiss her softly on the lips, "I'll be back in a minute..." I run back down the stairs and return to her room as quickly as I can. I now have everything I need to make this good for her. She totally deserves this. She's still lying patiently on the bed when I walk back into the room and I know she hasn't moved at all. How much do I love this girl? I sit on her bed and pick up the thing I stepped on earlier. God knows why this was under her bed but there you go.

Time to begin.

LAUREN POV.

I hear him enter the room again and feel him get on the bed. I'm practically a ball of nervous energy, waiting to see just what he's about to do... or not see as the case may be. I jump slightly when his lips kiss my neck and I hear and feel his soft chuckle at my reaction. His lips slowly move down my chest and what he's doing is so much more intense because I can't see anything. All I can feel is his mouth caressing my skin. It's only his lips touching me. It's like every single nerve-ending is focused on that small patch of skin his lips press against.

He pulls away suddenly and I wonder if I've done something wrong. Was I not reacting enough? I tense automatically and I guess he must've seen that because he whispers in my ear, "Relax babe... Just enjoy it."

I bite my lip, trying to will my body to relax, wondering what he's going to do next...

A cry slips past my lips as he starts his next attack. I realise what he's doing straight away and squirm slightly on the bed as he runs the ice cube across my chest. After the heat of his lips, this is somewhere between welcome relief and painful. He drags the ice in a random path, circling my nipples and then running down the centre of my body and pressing against my clit. I can feel the arousal climbing again and I moan. The ice disappears as soon as I make a noise and I moan again, in disappointment this time. His hot mouth returns to the apex of my legs and I open them eagerly, wanting him to make me come more than anything now.

I can't lie still anymore and I want to remove this scarf from my eyes. I need to see his face desperately. But I don't because instinctively I know this will be over the second I do. He wants me to feel... so I need to do that.

His mouth moves away just as I'm about to come, "What the fuck..." I whimper, getting a little angry now.

"What was it you said to me? Oh yes, patience is a virtue..." he whispers to me and if he wasn't knelt between my legs I'd be kicking myself for my own stupidity. It takes me a few seconds to feel what he does next and what he's using stumps me completely. All I know is it tickles and I can't help the giggle.

"What is it?" I ask him softly.

"What do you think it is?"

I bite my lip and try to focus on the barely there sensations he's causing as he runs it up my right arm. "It's the peacock feather..." I stutter in realisation.

"Bingo, babe." He murmurs, trailing the soft plumage in a zigzag fashion over my chest.

"Joey... I need you..." I whimper. I want him in my when I come.

"Later babe."

The feather circles around my clit and I literally levitate off the bed as my body is slammed by one of the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced. I know for a fact I screamed at that moment and I nearly came again as I felt him enter me in one fast thrust of his hips. He's dropped the feather and I blink as he removes the scarf from my eyes. His mouth meets mine in a passionate kiss and I can tell that what he's just done to me has had as much of an impact on him as it did me. My last peak is still fading as he brings me to another. All I can feel is him; within me and surrounding me; loving me. I'm a very lucky girl.


	35. Chapter 35

"We need to do something productive today" I announced as Joey and I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast

"We could go back to bed and burn this off?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No" I sighed "when I say productive I mean productive. We need to go out"

"Sex outdoors?" he questioned "I'm game if you are"

"Joey" I proclaimed "no. No sex today"

"What? But this was meant to be a dirty weekend" he stated

"Yes, Joey, I do know that. I was the one who suggested it" I remarked

"Then why are you suggesting we go out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because the sex hasn't been up to scratch just lately" I admitted, a smirk on my face

"Oh really? So your wake up yesterday morning never happened then?" he questioned

"Okay, that was amazing" I informed him "but every time since. Just blah"

"Blah? Lauren Branning, something tells me you're lying" he chuckled

"Nope, no lies" I assured him "we just need to get out and do something"

"Such as?" he asked

"You're a clever boy. You'll think of something. I'm going for a shower, and no, you're not joining me" I replied as I left the room "enjoy the washing up"

JOEY'S POV:

"Sharon, are you here?" I questioned as I walked down the steps and into the club

"In the office, Joey" she informed me "what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask a favour?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Depends what favour it is" she replied

"Can I borrow the club for a couple of hours later this afternoon?" I inquired

"What for?" she asked

"I wanna do something nice for Lauren" I admitted "and I don't really have the cash to splash out on a restaurant so here's the next best thing"

"As long as you're done by opening time it's fine by me" she replied "I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks, Sharon" I stated, a smile on her face as she grabbed her bag and left the club

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Popped to the club to do some bits. Won't be long. Love you, Joey x"_ was the note I spotted on the kitchen table as I made my way back downstairs after getting sorted for the day

"You ready?" Joey's voice questioned, making me jump as he walked in the back door

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Our date" he informed me, smiling as I set the note back down on the table

"A date?" I questioned

"Yeah, a date. So, are you ready or not?" he inquired

"I'm ready. Just let me grab my coat" I replied, hurrying into the hallway

Entwining my hand with Joey's, we made our way out of the door and through the market, ignoring the dirty look Lucy threw at us as we walked past the caf…

"Okay, close your eyes" Joey stated as we arrived outside R&R

"Why?" I asked warily, but doing as he said anyway

"There's a surprise inside that I don't want you to see" he informed me

Smiling to myself, I let him take my hand again and lead me inside, and I heard him shut and lock the door behind us. Guiding me carefully down the steps and into the club, I heard him disappear and then return…

"Open" he whispered into my ear, his breath hot against my neck

"How did you manage to do all this?" I questioned, glancing around at the room which had been decked with fairy lights, fish and chips set up at one of the tables

"Call me, Mr. Genius" he replied "would Madam care to join me for a dance?"

"But there's no music?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Making his way behind the bar, the sound system sprung to life, starting to play "Dear Darlin" by Olly Murs…

"How did you know this was one of my favourites?" I inquired as he pulled me into him

"I may have sorta gone through your iPod before you were in the shower" he admitted

I smiled and kissed him lightly… "Thank you for making this so special"

"Anything for you, babe, you know that" he replied, kissing me softly again

**Thought we'd have a cute little date after the hotness of last chapter, and before the drama begins…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Let's have some drama, shall we?**

LAUREN'S POV:

"Okay, what is going on with you? You've been quiet for ages" I proclaimed as Joey and I sat watching a film in his living room

"I thought we were watching this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, even before this" I sighed, reaching for the remote and pausing the film "talk to me, Joe"

"Okay, so Al may have let slip that I'm dating someone" he admitted, pursing his lips together nervously

"Oh God, she told her we were cousins, didn't she?" I asked

"No, but she does want to meet you. She's off work tomorrow and I said we'd go" he admitted

"And when were you gonna tell me that I'd be meeting the parents tomorrow?" I inquired

"Tomorrow morning when we pulled up outside Mum's?" he asked

"Joey" I proclaimed, hitting his arm "how could you not tell me? This is really important"

"Babe, chill, yeah" he sighed, pulling me to sit down next to him again "she's gonna love you"

"Yeah, and she's just gonna love the fact we're cousins too" I replied, huffing

"Maybe she doesn't have to know that?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, we need to be honest. It'll come out eventually" I stated "we're best to get it over and done with"

"And if she blows up at us?" he questioned

"Then we deal with it together" I informed him, entwining my hand with his

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked

"Just about" I replied, smiling widely as he leaned forward to kiss me gently "but you've still got some making up to do"

"Oh yeah, and what do you suggest I do to make it up to you then?" he inquired

"You really wanna know?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Nodding his head, I moved towards him, my mouth against his ear… "Do me"

"My pleasure" he chuckled, a squeal escaping my lips as I found my back against the sofa cushions within seconds, Joey's lips crushing to mine

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had been quiet the whole journey to my Mum's, and I knew she was nervous, as was I. Mum didn't take kindly to my girlfriend's, well, girls I brought back to the house, but I was hoping and praying she'd think differently of Lauren, because, well, she was different…

"Mum, we're here" I shouted into the house, my hand locking in Lauren's as we walked in the door

"Hi, Joey" she greeted me, making her way through from the kitchen "and Lauren, is it?"

Lauren nodded and smiled warmly… "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Branning"

"No, not Mrs. Branning. It's Ms. Young now. Don't want any association with the name Branning, apart from my beautiful children of course" she admitted "right, anyway, come through"

"Thank you for having us over" Lauren stated as we made our way into the living room "I'm sure Joey would've got round to telling you about us eventually"

"I'm sure he would too, dear. Alice just has a habit of letting her mouth run away with her, she gets that quality from me, I'm afraid" she replied

Lauren shot a smile at me as we both sat down, Mum sitting in the chair as she poured us out some tea…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, there's something we have to tell you" Joey admitted as we fell into a comfortable silence

"You're not pregnant, are you, dear?" Joey's Mum, who'd asked me to call her Sandra, asked

"No, no" I chuckled, sighing contentedly as Joey entwined his hand with mine

"Mum, Lauren's Dad, he's Dad's brother" Joey informed her

"But that would make you cousins?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I set my mug of tea down and bowed my head, inspecting something under my fingernails…

"Yeah, it does, Mum" Joey replied "but we're happy. That's what matters"

"No, it's not what matters, Joey. You're cousins" she proclaimed

"Sandra, please" I begged, my head shooting up as her voice raised

"No, no, this has to end. Surely your parents can't condone this, can they?" she questioned

"Actually they do" I informed her "they understand that we're very much in love"

"Love, don't make me laugh. This isn't right" she replied

"Mum, please" Joey begged, his voice strained as he tried to get his Mum to understand

"No, Joey, I'm sorry. Can you both just go please?" she asked

"What?" Joey inquired, shocked

"I'd like you both to leave. Give me some time, please" she begged

"Mum" Joey sighed, standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder, and I watched as his face dropped, my heart breaking as she shrugged his hand off of her

"No, Joey, just go" she replied

"Joey, let's go, yeah?" I suggested, smiling reassuringly

"Yes, Joey, listen to your cousin" she scoffed

I held my hand out to Joey and he took it, both of us leaving the house, Joey resting his head against the hood of the car as we arrived back at it, my hand running up and down soothingly…

"I'm sorry it went so badly" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"It's not your fault, baby" he sighed, his head raising as he turned his body to me "I just never expected her to react like that"

"Obviously it's a shock for her. We just need to give her time" I replied

Joey nodded, pressing his lips against mine softly, both of us breaking apart as we heard his name being called…

"Great, just what I need" he sighed

"What's the matter?" I asked as he pulled me in close to him

"These guys, they're my friends" he informed me "but they're letches too, just like I used to be"

Swallowing nervously, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as his "friends" joined us…

"Who's this then, Joe?" one asked, his eyes running up and down my dress clad body

"This is Lauren, my girlfriend. Lauren this is James, Aiden, Charlie and Jack" Joey introduced me to them

"Nice to meet you. Hadn't we better be going, Joey? We've got things to do" I suggested

"Things to do, eh? What sorta things, Joey?" James asked

"Just things. And we had. I'll see you around, boys" Joey informed them

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" James called as I climbed into the car

"Yeah, you too. Not" I sighed as I shut the door behind me, Joey starting the engine

"You okay?" he questioned, entwining his hand with mine as we drove off

I nodded, smiling at him warmly as we drove back to the Square…

**More drama to come when Lauren starts to keep secrets from Joey…**


	37. Chapter 37

LAUREN'S POV:

"Whitney, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked as I opened the front door to her that morning

"Yeah, as I'm on my way to work" she sighed, stifling a yawn "this is for you"

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I took an envelope from her hands

"It's an aeroplane, what does it look like?" she inquired "don't read it till I'm gone though"

"What, Whit? Why?" I asked as she hurried back down the steps, disappearing off to work

Sighing, I shut the door behind me and made my way into the kitchen, thankful that it was still early morning. I opened the envelope and pulled out it's contents, shocked by what I started to read…

_Lauren,_

_I hope this letter doesn't come as too much of a shock to you but I just wanted to get in contact, just to see how things were. I'll be honest about why I'm writing, Lauren, I miss you, and I want to see you. Hell, I think I even want us to start something again because you can't not admit that what we had last time was pretty good. _

_If you want to get in contact with me which I hope you do, Whitney has my details._

_Ryan x_

I was in shock. Why was he contacting me after so long?

JOEY'S POV:

"Morning, babe" I greeted Lauren as I walked into the kitchen of number 5, Tanya having let me in on her way to work "I missed you this morning"

"You missed your morning wake up call more like" she sighed, shrugging me off of her

"What's up with you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as she moved to sit at the table

"I'm just not in the mood to be all touchy feely today, Joey" she admitted "how come you're here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you fancied breakfast at the caf, my treat?" I suggested

"Yeah, and rub Lucy's nose in it whilst we're at it? No thank you" she replied

"What is going on with you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "you're acting really weird"

"Joey, can you just go please? I've got a lot to do today. I'll call you later" she proclaimed

"Fine, but maybe I'll be off with you and not answer the phone" I informed her, making my way out of the house via the back door

LAUREN'S POV:

Ryan's letter had thrown me for six, which is why Joey and I had rowed. I hated rowing with him, I really did. All he wanted to do was go out for breakfast and spend some time with me but as usual, I hadn't been honest and I'd bottled my feelings up and pushed him away. Shit! I had to see Whitney…

"So how long have you been in contact with him then?" I asked as we sat in the park

"Not long, a month or so" she informed me "I was surprised when he mentioned you"

"I would've been in your shoes. What we had was a fling, no more" I replied

"I did contemplate not giving you the letter, not after I found out about you and Joey" she informed me

"You've had it that long?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" she replied "I was gonna give it to you when you split up with Mr. Lover, Lover"

"And why didn't you?" I inquired

"I could never find the right time" she sighed, running a hand over her face "what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna act like it never existed" I informed her "Joey and I are happy, I'm not gonna risk that"

JOEY'S POV:

I opened the front door to see Lauren standing there, a Minute Mart bag in one hand, a DVD shop bag in the other…

"Peace offering? Junk food and a movie afternoon?" she suggested, using her puppy dog eyes

I smiled and let her in, her lips pressing against mine as I shut the door behind her…

"I'm sorry about this morning" she admitted as she pulled away, handing me the bags

"What was wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's nothing, just college stress which we don't need to talk about anymore" she replied "I love you though, you know that, right?"

I nodded… "I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better" she assured me, wrapping her arms around my waist, her head snuggling into my chest

**Thank you so, so, so, so, so much to 74ccrazychick for her idea of bringing Ryan up again. How long can Lauren bury her secret for?**


	38. Chapter 38

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning Lauren and I are were involved in a pretty hot make-out session, her on top of me, her crotch grinding relentlessly against mine, my hands under the t-shirt of mine she'd slept in when there was a loud knocking at the door…

"Ignore it. Alice will get it" Lauren whispered as she started to press kisses to the skin of my neck

"She's gone to work already" I informed her "I heard her leave"

"Joey, ignore it" she begged, her lips sucking at the skin "they'll go away"

"You think?" I questioned as the banging got louder "give me two minutes"

Lauren sighed and rolled over onto her side of the bed, taking the covers we'd been tangled in with her. I pressed a kiss to her lips as I wrapped my dressing gown around my body and walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the front door…

"Mum" I sighed as I opened the front door

"Don't just stand there, are you going to let me in?" she questioned

"I'm kinda busy, Mum" I admitted "what are you doing here? You should've called"

"A mother shouldn't have to call her son" she stated "kitchen through there?"

I sighed and glanced upstairs to where Lauren was as Mum made her way into the house and through to the kitchen, me shutting the door and leaning back against it before following her through…

LAUREN'S POV:

It was ten minutes later and Joey still hadn't returned. Sighing to myself, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs and through to the kitchen where I heard Joey's voice…

"Joey, the bed's getting co-. Sandra, hi" I greeted her, pushing a smile onto my face

"Lauren" she mirrored "oh, hang on a minute, were you two?"

"Yes, Mum, we're sleeping together" Joey informed her, beckoning me over to him

"I thought you would've learnt your lesson after last week when you came to see me" she admitted "but no, I guess not. I should be going"

"Mum, I thought you wanted to spend the day together?" Joey questioned

"I do, but with you and Alice" she explained

"Lauren's part of the Alice and I package, Mum" Joey replied "she's happy for me, why can't you be?"

"I just can't, Joey, I'm sorry" she sighed, making her way out of the house, the front door slamming shut behind her seconds later

"You okay?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around his waist

Nodding his head, he rested his forehead against mine… "Probably should've come down in something a little more decent though"

"I thought you might like it and we could go back to what we started?" I suggested, biting down on my lip gently knowing it drove him crazy

"Sometimes, the things you do to me" he admitted

"Well how about, seeing as though your plans for the day are off, you take me back to bed and do those things to me instead?" I questioned, my breath hot against his ear, a smirk appearing on my features as I felt him shudder

Joey picked me up in his arms, my legs locking around his waist, my lips pressing and sucking against the skin of his neck as he carried me upstairs and back into his room, dropping me down onto the bed, hovering over me. His lips crushed against mine as did his crotch, my hips not being able to move because of the delicious pressure. I swallowed a moan as Joey sucked at the skin on the sweet spot of my neck, his hands either side of my head on the pillow I was laid on, his arms caging me in. Crushing his lips to mine again, he let his body weight fall onto me, pushing me into the mattress, something that I loved as he worked on removing his t-shirt from my body. I entwined my hands in his hair as he threw it to the floor and took one of my breasts into his mouth, my brain melting to a puddle of goo as I lay helpless beneath him. Changing to it's partner, his hand travelled down my stomach and into my panties, his fingers brushing my damp mound. Gasping, my hips bucked beneath him as much as they could and after much deliberate teasing, he pushed a finger into me, and then another, working them in and out of me at a quickening pace, keeping up to the speed with the movements of his mouth on my breast, my back arching from the bed as my body shook with pleasure as I came around his fingers. Pushing his boxers down his body, Joey used my wetness to coat his hard length before he thrust himself into me, his hands entwining with mine above my head as he set the pace slow and torturous, almost pulling all the way out of me pushing back into me again slowly, repeating his actions with every single thrust…

**So when do you guys think Joey should find out about Ryan getting in contact with Lauren? And what with the Mum drama, how do you think he'll react?**


	39. Chapter 39

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke later that afternoon, moving to snuggle into Joey, finding his side of the bed empty. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, finding him sitting in the living room, his phone in his hand…

"Hey, Mr" I greeted him "what's the matter?"

"I've just got off the phone with my Mum" he informed me

"Oh yeah? What did she say? Did she apologise for her earlier outburst?" I questioned

"No, she said she and I can't have a relationship if you and me are together" he admitted

"What? Are you serious?" I inquired, shocked

"Yeah, I am. This is all such a mess" he proclaimed

"No it's not. I think you know what you have to do" I sighed "I'll go and get dressed"

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my wrist as I stood up to leave the room

"To get dressed. I'll go" I informed him "make it easier on both of us"

"Where did you get the impression that I wanted you to go from?" he asked

"I just thought…" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "what are you saying, Joey?"

"I'm saying that I told my Mum that I'm not splitting up with you because I love you" he informed me, pulling me back to him "and she's going to have to get used to it"

"But, Joey, she's your Mum" I sighed

"Yeah, and she should support me, but she's not" he replied "so I don't care what she thinks"

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Really" he assured me, kissing me softly

I looked into his eyes for a few moments more, making sure I couldn't see any hesitation or doubt in them. When I was convinced he was telling the truth, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder… "I'm sorry about your Mum. She'll come around though, it'll just take time"

Nodding his head in agreement, he entwined his hand with mine, stroking his thumb across my knuckle before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it softly… "You and Al, you're all the family I need"

"Well I'm sorry to say but you've got my crazy bunch across the road too" I informed him

"Yeah, and them too" he chuckled "so what do you wanna do this afternoon then?"

"As much as I wanna stay in bed, I really need to go and do some shopping" I admitted

"What kind of shopping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Next term college shopping. But you're more than welcome to tag along" I informed him

"If it means time with you then I'm in" he replied "but we might need to stop at a couple of places for me too"

"Oh really, such as?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll see when we get there. Now go and get sorted" he proclaimed

"Yes, Sir" I chuckled

"Lauren" he called as I left the room

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I like Sir, just so you know for future reference" he informed me

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to get myself dressed, making my way back downstairs ten minutes later…

JOEY'S POV:

"Okay, last stop" I informed Lauren as we stopped outside Links Of London

"What? Why are we going in here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I may have ordered you something a week or so ago" I admitted

"Joey" she sighed

"If you don't want it I'm sure they won't mind me returning it?" I suggested

"It's not that, you don't have to spoil me" she admitted "I love you. I don't need the big gifts"

"Well then I'll just give it to my other girlfriend then" I informed her

"So there is another girl? No wonder you've been so secretive" she replied, feigning shock

"Yeah, and babe, I hate to admit it but you're gonna have to up your game in the bedroom department" I stated

"Well I may have a few ideas up my sleeve, Joseph" she remarked, a smirk on her face

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had me the most gorgeous Tresor Paris bracelet and as he drove us home, I couldn't stop looking at it glimmering in the sunlight…

"Alright, babe?" he questioned, snapping me out of my trance

"Yeah, just thinking about how much I love you right now" I admitted

"Oh yeah, and how much do you love me right now?" he asked

"A lot" I informed him "I'm definitely gonna have to up my game in the bedroom department if you're gonna keep splashing the cash on me"

"Why do you think I splash the cash?" he inquired "I like to keep you on your toes"

"I thought you liked to keep me on my back?" I questioned, leaning over to his side of the car, pressing my lips against the skin of his neck

I smiled as he swallowed before regaining his composure... "Well, that too"

"No witty comeback? I am disappointed, Joseph" I admitted, moving back to my side of the car

LAUREN'S BRACELET:

. /sb2066/tresor-paris-je-t'aime-white-crystal-and-m agnetite-bracelet

**Ooh, Lauren's a little tease, isn't she? I hope you all picked up on what the next chapter's going to entail. Can't wait to write it. And I may need your help 74crazychick…**


	40. Chapter 40

"Lauren, what are you doing up there? You've been ages" Joey proclaimed

"Patience is a virtue, Joe" I chuckled

I checked my appearance in the mirror one final time. After mine and Joey's conversation yesterday about our sex life, I decided that I was going to act on a comment of his about being called Sir. Thankful my old school uniform still fitted, I made my way over to Joey's that afternoon when Alice had gone back to work, told him to sit in the living room and wait for me whilst I dashed upstairs to change. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I smiled, I'd left the top few buttons of my shirt undone and had the bra that Joey loved the most, a short black skirt and completed the look with knee high socks and his favourite pair of heels. Running another coat of lipgloss over my lips and fiddling with my hair some more, I made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs…

JOEY'S POV:

My mouth fell open in shock as Lauren walked into the room and stood in the doorway, her hand against the doorjamb, her hip jutting out to the side, her free hand on her hip…

"Looking lovely as always, Miss. Branning. What's the occasion?" I questioned

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday about being called Sir and my school uniform just so happened to be lying about" she explained "and I've been a very naughty girl, Mr Branning, so what're you gonna do?"

"First of all" I informed her, stepping towards her "it's Sir. And I think you need to be reprimanded for such bad behaviour. What do you suggest I do to punish you?"

She smirked and moved closer to me, her body brushing against mine. I groaned as her breasts brushed against my chest as she crept up onto her tiptoes… "Anything you like… Sir."

LAUREN'S POV:

I gasped as my back was pushed against the door and my legs were around Joey's waist in a matter of seconds. His lips crushed to mine and his body kept me pressed against the door as he tore the shirt from my body. I whimpered as his lips left mine and trailed down my neck, sucking hard on the sweet spot. My hands entwined in his hair and he continued his voyage downwards, his hands fondling my bra clad breasts…

"Joe" I moaned loudly, his eyes staying locked with mine as his hands pulled down the material and his lips connected with the skin

"Miss. Branning, it's Sir" he informed me, his voice hoarse against my skin as his hands trailed up my legs and under my skirt, cupping my bum "no underwear?"

"I didn't think I'd need it. Did I make the right choice, Sir?" I asked

"Yes you did" he replied, kissing my lips once again

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled Lauren to my body and carried her up the stairs, dropping her down on my bed…

"What do you want to do to me now, Sir?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"You'll just have to wait and see" I informed her as I joined her on the bed after removing my jeans. Laying my body on top of hers, I purposely ground my crotch against hers, smirking to myself as I watched her face contort in pleasure. Running my hands up her legs, I hitched her skirt around her waist and moved one hand inwards, brushing it over her mound, her hips bucking, craving more contact…

"No" I proclaimed "you don't move"

"What? Joey, I mean Sir, you can't expect me to keep still" she whimpered

"You can and you will. Oh and Lauren, I'm very much going to enjoy this" I informed her

Smiling, I moved my head between her legs, my torture only just beginning. Moans began to escape her lips as she strived to stay still as my mouth worked at her mound, licking, sucking and occasionally grazing my teeth. She came apart above me as I did something she loved, my tongue continuing to roll around her clit, her body shaking…

"Please" she begged, her breathing rapid

"Please what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Please fuck me" she whimpered, my finger pressing against her centre, "… Sir…" she added as an afterthought.

"Where? Here? Or against the wall? Or on that chest of drawers?" I inquired

"The choice is yours, Sir" she whispered

I smirked and picked her up, my choice being the chest of drawers. Placing her on top of them, I nudged her knees apart and pushed my boxers down to my ankles, a whimper escaping Lauren's lips as I pushed myself into her quickly, her arms winding around my neck, her fingers digging into my shoulder blades as I thrust myself in and out of her quickly, her breathing become ragged quickly, her inner walls clenching around my length, her orgasm hitting moments later, mine following as I saw her come apart above me…


	41. Chapter 41

**FYI, Ryan didn't leave the Square in my story the way he left in the show…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Whitney had just dropped a bombshell on me, Ryan was coming to stay for a week or so and he wanted to see me. I sat in the kitchen at number five not knowing what the hell to do. I had Ryan's letter in front of me and I was fingering the bracelet Joey gave me. I knew what I had to do…

JOEY'S POV:

"What's the matter?" I asked as soon as I opened the door to Lauren

She didn't speak, she just handed me a letter and let herself in, walking through to the kitchen. I shut the door behind her and followed her through, reading the letter as I went…

"This is the Ryan you had a fling with, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded, her fingers playing with the bracelet I'd bought her on her wrist…

"And when did this letter arrive?" I inquired, moving towards her

"A week or so ago. I didn't know how to tell you. Whitney gave it to me" she informed me

"And why are you telling me now?" I questioned

"He's coming to visit. He wants to see me" she admitted

"Do you want to see him?" I asked, sitting down at the table

"No, not really" she sighed "what we had was fun but what we have is better, so much better"

"So why didn't you tell me about this letter?" I questioned

"I didn't know how you'd react" she replied "I didn't want you to fly off the handle"

"Lauren" I sighed, running my hands over my face "after everything we've been through this past couple of weeks"

"I know, and I'm sorry okay?" she proclaimed "I've told you now though, and I don't want to see him. As far as I'm concerned, Ryan Malloy doesn't exist"

LAUREN'S POV:

Later on that afternoon as early evening was setting in on the Square, Joey and I made our way over to the Vic, making our way to the bar so Joey could order us a drink. As we were waiting to be served I heard Whitney's voice call my name, and as I turned I saw her sat at a table… with Ryan…

"Joey, can we go please?" I asked, turning back to him

"What? Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Ryan's here with Whitney" I informed him "over there in the corner"

"Babe, I thought you said he doesn't exist?" he inquired

"He doesn't but I just wanna avoid him at all costs" I admitted "can we, please?"

"Look I've got these in. We'll sit somewhere else and then we'll go home, okay?" he asked

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my drink from the bar and heading off to the other side of the pub, finding a vacant table for Joey and I…

"How come you're not sitting with us, Lauren?" Whitney asked as she walked over a few minutes later

"It's nothing to do with you" I informed her "I just don't wanna be near your brother"

"Lauren, he's sticking around for the foreseeable so you're gonna have to get used to it" she admitted

"What? You said he was only here for a week or so?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, he lost his job in Manchester and is looking for something around here" she explained

I sighed and glanced at Joey as she walked off… "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know"

"Babe, I trust you" he assured me, entwining his hand with mine "we're strong enough to get through one of your ex's living on the Square, trust me, which leads me to my next point"

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I want you to move into number 23 with Alice and me" he informed me

**So Ryan's around the foreseeable, and is Joey asking Lauren to move in spur of the moment or something he really wants? Fireworks are on their way…**


	42. Chapter 42

"_Yeah, I want you to move into number 23 with Alice and me"_

LAUREN'S POV:

I scoffed at him and made my way out of the Vic and down the market, him following…

"Lauren" he called after me and I hurried my pace, but he was faster, catching up to me in seconds "what is so bad about me asking you to move in with me?"

"When your sole purpose for asking is my ex moving onto the Square, Joey, then think about it" I sighed as I continued to walk, him alongside of me

"I didn't just ask because of that. Okay, yes it did spur me into doing it but I've been thinking about it ever since we got back together, Lauren" he informed me "I swear to you, babe"

His hands placed themselves on my shoulders to stop me from walking and I sighed, folding my arms across my chest, shrugging his grip off of me…

"You have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, when we were apart all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms" he explained "and I couldn't do that. When we got back together and I got to hold you in my arms again I decided that I never wanted it to not happen again, and then I thought of asking you to move in with me, but I never got the chance, so yeah, hate me if that's spurred me on but just remember I've been thinking about it for a while"

I stopped him as he went to walk away from me and back down the market, entwining his hand with mine… "If you really are serious then my answer's yes"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to speak up. I didn't quite catch that" he admitted

"My answer's yes" I informed him

"Yes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes" I proclaimed, laughing as the market stall holders turned to the commotion

I squealed and laughed loudly as he picked me up into his arms, spinning us around before placing my feet on the ground, cupping my cheeks in his hands, placing a soft but passionate kiss on my lips…

"There is one condition though" I admitted as we pulled away, our foreheads resting together

"Anything" he replied

"You're with me when I tell my Mum and Dad" I stated "do we have a deal?"

He nodded and kissed me again, entwining his hand with mine as we made our way back down the market to number 5, silently deciding we needed to tell them now before we lost our nerve…

JOEY'S POV:

Uncle Max and Tanya had taken the news better than expected after Lauren had explained that number one, she'd only be across the Square and number two, they'd still see her every day. Deep down they knew how serious we were about one another and having a future together, moving in together was just the next step in that future…

"What're you doing?" I asked Lauren as I stood in her bedroom doorway

"Packing a few things now, and then I'll pack the rest up tomorrow" she explained

"Can you believe they were okay about it? I thought your Dad wanted to rip my head off at first" I admitted

"He's a big softie underneath everything, you'd have been fine" she assured me "ready?"

"If you are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Come on then, boyfriend. Let's get me moved in" she replied, entwining her hand with mine

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey and I left number 5 and made our way across to number 23, I saw Ryan stood outside the pub watching us as Whitney and Tyler chatted. His eyes stayed locked on me as we walked hand-in-hand and entered number 23…

**What's Ryan gonna do next then? He's a man on a mission is all I'll say…**


	43. Chapter 43

LAUREN'S POV:

I was officially all moved in at number 23. Looking around mine and Joey's bedroom I smiled, knowing this was the best place for me. Making my way downstairs I decided to cook dinner for him and Alice. Grabbing my coat from the side, I pulled it on and grabbed my purse, making my way out of the house and across to the Minute Mart…

"Lauren" Ryan's voice greeted me as I was scanning the shelves for the ingredients I needed

"Hi" I replied, glancing up momentarily and smiling at him

"How've you been?" he questioned as I went back to scanning the shelves

"Good thanks, you?" I asked, not looking at him as I continued to look for what I needed

"Yeah, good thanks. So Whitney tells me about you and Joey" he informed me

"What exactly has she told you?" I inquired, my eyes looking up at him completely

"Just that you're cousins and I see why you went there. It was exciting for a time, wasn't it? But now I'm back, we can go back to what we used to have. The passion, the excitement, everything a relationship needs" he replied

"I have everything a relationship needs with Joey, thank you" I informed him

"Lauren" he sighed "you can't really think you two have a future together, can you?"

"What? Like I thought you and me had?" I questioned "or like you let me believe? At least Joey doesn't lead me on to think things are true and they're not"

As I went back to looking for the ingredients I needed, I felt his eyes following me around the shop. Sighing, I finished up my shopping, making my way to the till and leaving as quickly as I could…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way into the house after work that night, walking into the kitchen where I smelt something delicious cooking…

"Hi, babe" I greeted Lauren, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind "what's the matter? You're all tense"

"I had a run in with Ryan at the Minute Mart" she admitted, resting her head back on my shoulder as she continued to stir the sauce she was concentrating on "he just got to me"

"I know it's easier said than done but don't let him, babe" I begged "be strong and don't let him get under your skin"

"Easier said than done" she chuckled lightly "anyway, enough about him, Alice will be home soon and we're all having dinner together so why don't you go and get a shower?"

"Are you implying I smell, Miss. Branning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm saying you do" she informed me "now go and then you can come back down and set the table"

"So demanding" I sighed, kissing her softly "I like it"

Rolling her eyes, I made my way out of the room and up the stairs for a shower…

LAUREN'S POV:

As I was putting the finishing touches to dinner there was a knock at the front door. Wiping my hands and making my way through to the hallway I opened it to a drunk Ryan…

"What?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest

"Let me in and I'll show you a good time. Better than Joey, anyway" he chuckled

"You're drunk" I sighed "and disgusting. Go away, Ryan"

"Everything alright down there, babe?" Joey called down

"Yeah, everything's fine" I informed him. I waited until I heard the bedroom door close before talking again…

"You need to go, Ryan, and stop bothering me. Get the message that I'm not interested" I proclaimed, shutting the door in his face

"Why is there a drunken guy asking for you sat outside our house?" Alice inquired as she walked into the house and through to the kitchen

"What?" Joey questioned as he looked up from setting the table

"There's some drunken bloke asking for you, Lauren" she informed me "why don't you go out and see what they want?"

"Nope, because I know what they want and they're not getting it. Are we all ready to eat?" I asked

Nodding her head, Alice and Joey both sat down as I served our food, sitting down with them to eat. After finishing, and Joey and Alice offering to clean up, I made my way into the living room and looked out the window, seeing Ryan passed out on the pavement. Sighing, I shut the curtains and sat down, switching the TV on…

**Is Ryan going to give up because Lauren's asked him to I hear you ask? Hell no!**


	44. Chapter 44

LAUREN'S POV:

The Ryan front was quiet for the next few days thank goodness, and so Joey and I were just able to spend some time together as a couple without me worrying that Ryan was just around the corner…

"Babe" Joey stated as he walked into the kitchen that afternoon

"I know that tone" I admitted "what's up?"

"Y'know how we were gonna spend the afternoon together?" he questioned

"Yeah, get to the point, Joe" I chuckled

"Well I can't. Sharon's got a handful of potential investors coming in and needs all staff on board" he informed me "myself included"

"Better go and get yourself organised then, hadn't you?" I questioned "don't wanna be late"

"Are you sure you're not upset?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I'm not. I'll see if Whitney's free to do something. I could do some with girl time" I admitted

"Spending too much time with me making you go all macho, babe?" he inquired

"Quite, yeah" I replied "now go. Before I change my mind"

"Love you" he proclaimed, kissing me gently

"Love you too" I mirrored, smiling as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs

I'd arranged to meet Whitney in the Vic for dinner that afternoon, and as I saw her walk through the door and was about to usher her over, Ryan followed her in…

"Hey, Lauren, it's okay if Ryan joins us for lunch, right?" she asked as she made her way over to the table

"I thought it was just gonna be a girls afternoon?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I can go if it's gonna cause trouble?" Ryan suggested

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him falsely

"No, stay, Ryan, please" she begged "it'll be nice for you and Lauren to catch up. I'll get the drinks in. Beer for you, yeah? Lauren, what about you?"

"Just an orange juice please" I informed her, smiling as she made her way to the bar

"So?" Ryan asked as we were alone

"So what?" I questioned

"So you and Joey" he replied "must be weird sleeping with your cousin?"

"Shut up" I sighed

"Now, now, Lauren" he chuckled, placing his hand on my leg "you know how much I love it when you're feisty"

"Take your hand off of my leg right now before I scream" I hissed, glaring at him

"Everything alright over here?" Whitney questioned, setting Ryan's drink down in front of him

"Yeah, they're great. Lauren and I are just reminiscing about old times. This place, the alleyway in particular holds great memories for us, doesn't it, Lauren?" he asked

I grimaced and nodded my head… "Holds better memories for me and Joey, though"

"Anyway" Whitney proclaimed "have you chosen what you're having for lunch yet? I'm starving"

Lunch was tense to say the least. I avoided Ryan's gaze on me at all times and focused on Whitney, something which didn't go unnoticed by her. As Ryan said his goodbyes I breathed a sigh of relief…

"Freeze him out much" she sighed as she sat back down next to me

"He's a jerk, Whit" I replied "he's trying to come between me and Joey and I won't let him"

"No he's not. How can you say that he is?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When you were at the bar he had his hand on my leg, and then he made a comment about this place holding good memories for me and him. I'm sorry, Whit but I'd appreciate it if you told Ryan to stay away from me from now on" I informed her

"I can't ask my brother to do anything" she replied, collecting her things together "you and I both know that"

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Home" she stated, leaving the pub

I sighed heavily and made my way to the bar, waiting to be served…

"Yes, Lauren?" Roxy asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I knew I shouldn't but I did… "Same again please. But stick a vodka in there this time. Thanks"

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded and smiled, handing her some money as she sorted my drink. A couple of hours later I left the Vic, suitably merry, or so I thought, and then the fresh air hit me…

"Lauren" Joey's voice called as I headed towards the gardens

"There he is. There's my Joey" I proclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck as he reached me

"How much have you had?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"One, maybe two. Or maybe more. I wasn't keeping count" I admitted, laughing

"Did Whitney let you get into this state?" he inquired

"She left a few hours ago, she went after Ryan. He had dinner with us" I replied

"He did? Is that why you've got drunk?" he questioned

"Maybe" she chuckled "I'm sorry, Joey"

"It's okay. Come on, let's get you home" he sighed

"You're too good to me, you are" I stated, bringing one of the hands that was on my waist, holding me upright to my mouth, kissing his knuckle

"You know I'd do anything for you, Lo" he whispered into my hair as we arrived back at number 23

**Poor Lauren, but Joey was there to save the day as always! What next chapter?**


	45. Chapter 45

**I know this is the second Joey birthday chapter I've done in this story but this idea would not leave my head after 74crazychick told me about it. Lauren's birthday will be covered too, very soon…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd told Joey that I had to go to college for the morning but I'd see him in the afternoon on his birthday, but in actual fact I was lying. I hated lying to him but it was the only way I could surprise him. Uncle Jack had given me full use of R&R to organise my surprise for Joey, and as I set up, I was eager for him to arrive…

JOEY'S POV:

"_Okay, I lied. I'm not at college. Come to R&R and you'll find out why x"_

Pulling my coat onto my body, I eagerly made my way out of the house and set off towards R&R, bolting the door behind me as I entered and walking through to the bar…

"Happy Birthday, handsome" Lauren greeted me, two glasses of Bucks Fizz in hand

"What is all this?" I questioned, glancing around the room as I stepped towards her, taking one glass from her hand and sipping from it

"Your birthday celebration. Sit down" she stated, gesturing towards one of the chairs on the far side of the room

"Are you gonna join me?" I asked as I sat down on a barstool but she remained standing

"In a minute" she informed me, kissing me softly

LAUREN'S POV:

I downed the last of my Bucks Fizz for Dutch courage, setting my glass on the bar. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I smiled at Joey as he gave me a confused look as his eyes ran over me from head to toe and as well he may, I hadn't even taken my coat off so I knew he was had no idea what I was about to do. I grabbed the remote that controlled the sound system, putting "Justify My Love" by Madonna on, moving away from Joey to the opposite side of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

As the music started I had no idea what I was in for, but I knew I was going to enjoy it. Lauren stood at the other side of the room and started by undoing her coat and letting it fall to her feet. Underneath was a suit that was still a little un-Lauren-like. Her hands moved to the suit jacket she was wearing and the buttons were slowly undone, shrugging it from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor to join her coat, a coy smile on my face…

"Lauren, are you doing what I think you're doing?" I finally asked as I found my voice, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded, confirming my thoughts. Holy fuck! Shifting slightly on the barstool I was sat on, I adjusted my trousers, preparing myself for what was to come…

LAUREN'S POV:

My jacket was on the floor and as I worked at the buttons of my shirt, I kept my eyes locked with Joey's, watching as they darkened when my bra was revealed…

JOEY'S POV:

Of course she was wearing my favourite underwear set; she wouldn't choose anything other than that because she knows what seeing her in it does to me. I could feel my groin tightening and I knew it was going to become unbearable very soon… and yet I was desperate for her to continue and sod the pain…

"Don't even think about it" Lauren proclaimed as I moved to unbutton my jeans "this all stops if you touch yourself"

"Lauren" I moaned, "babe…"

"You want me to stop all this then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head… "I need you, Lauren. You're sexier than you think you are, babe"

"Let me treat you, Joe, please" she begged "and if you do, I'll sort out that little problem as soon as I'm done"

Nodding, I moved my hands away from my jeans and let her continue…

LAUREN'S POV:

Turning away from Joey so my back was facing him, I unzipped my skirt, pushing it off of my hips, letting it fall down my legs. I heard Joey groan lowly as I stepped out of it and kicked it to the side, joining the rest of my clothes in a messy pile. I turned around, his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them and I walked towards him… watching as he followed the gentle sway of my hips with each step I took…

JOEY'S POV:

As soon as Lauren was in reaching distance of me, I grabbed her and pulled her into my body, our chests colliding as I connected my lips with hers passionately, my want and need for her evident. My head tipped back as she unbuttoned my jeans. I shifted on the stool so she could push them down as far as they'd go, as well as my boxers, her hand beginning to pump my length and offering me some relief from the torture she'd just inflicted on me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's head tipped back as I began to move my hand up and down on his length. I looked up at him and his eyes were shut so I stopped my ministrations, smiling as his eyes opened, desire blazing from them as he silently asked me why I'd stopped. Bringing his boxers and jeans down to his ankles, I knelt down in front of him and took his length in my mouth…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had got me so worked up that it wasn't long before I peaked in her mouth, a smile on her face as she swallowed and stood back up, downing the last of my Bucks Fizz before kissing me softly. Taking advantage of her distraction, I picked her up and set her on the bar, kicking the shoes off my feet, letting my jeans and boxers fall off my legs and onto the floor…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were as worked up as each other and within seconds of me being sat on the bar, he pushed himself into me swiftly, both of us moaning loudly, his hands holding onto my hips as he thrust in and out of me quickly, both of us needing our peaks to hit and we didn't have to wait long… He collapsed on me as we tried to calm and his lips were busy kissing my slick skin as I lay in a sated mess on the bar. It was amazing what one little striptease and dance could do for the guy I loved. "Happy birthday, Joe…" I whispered, feeling his lips curve against my skin.


	46. Chapter 46

**So here's Lauren's long awaited birthday chapter for you all…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I detested my birthday, the whole notion of it all. It had been ever since my sixth birthday party, and Mum and Dad had thrown me a birthday party with all my classmates from school, and as we were playing pass the parcel one of Dad's many secret lovers turned up out of the woodwork, ruining my birthday, making me fear every birthday, up until now. The morning of my 19th birthday I woke up with goosebumps on my skin, Joey pressing kisses to my bare back and shoulder blades…

"Happy Birthday, baby" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear "it's time to get up"

"No" I grumbled into the pillow, burying my head further into it as I tried to pull away

"You're not going back to sleep, Branning" he informed me "that's a fact"

"It's my birthday, I can do what I want" I quipped "so leave me alone and let me sleep"

"Fine. If you don't want the day of treats I've got planned for you" he replied, pulling away from me and climbing out of bed

I lifted my head up from the pillow and glared at him… "I hate you sometimes"

"Love you too, baby" he chuckled, kissing my lips softly before disappearing from the room

I'd finished getting dressed for the day when Joey re-entered the room, naked and wet, clad in only a towel after his shower… "Are you serious?"

"What? Everyone needs to shower, Lo" he replied, smiling at me

I sighed and continued to run my eyes up and down his body, running my hands up his chest, up to his shoulders, resting them there, our gazes locked on each other…

"We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on" Joey informed me, snapping me out of my trance

"We're seriously going out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Surely he wasn't being serious?

"Yep, and you better pack a bag" he replied

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" he inquired

"No, but I need to know what to pack. We could be going hill walking for all I know" I replied

"You really think I'd take you hill walking on your birthday?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrow in a way that just made him look even sexier than he normally did. For a second I was distracted from my surprise because everything I wanted was standing right in front of me. What more could I possibly need?

I sighed because I knew he would never relent, "You never know. Stranger things have happened" I stated "so what do I need to pack?"

"Just pack an overnight bag" he chuckled, kissing my shoulder as he made his way to his wardrobe

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were heading to Oxford Street first of all. Handing the taxi driver his fare, we climbed out and Lauren smiled widely at me as the taxi drove off…

"Are you sure you can spend all day with me shopping?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I think I can manage it just this once, seeing as though it's a special occasion" I assured her, entwining my hand with hers as we began to walk "I think we need to go to a clothes shop first"

"You do? What type of clothes shop?" she questioned

"One of the girly ones" I informed her "you need to pick yourself a dress and some shoes"

"Why? I've got plenty. I've actually brought one with me" she replied, smiling

"Fine. No new dress then" I stated, smirking at her as her eyes widened

"Okay, okay, okay, let's try River Island first" she proclaimed, pulling me along the street

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joe" I moaned as I stood in the changing room "can you come in here a sec please?"

"What's up?" he questioned, his voice right outside of the changing room door

"I need you to zip me up" I admitted, unlocking the door "can you?"

I smiled at Joey as he walked into the changing room, re-locking the door behind him. I brushed my hair to the side and sighed contentedly as his fingertips trailed up my spine as he pulled the zip up to the top. Turning around, he swallowed…

"Do you like it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes grazed up my body

"I love it" he informed me "do you like it?"

I nodded… "First purchase made then. Can you undo me?"

I had to fight back a moan as Joey's fingertips trailed down my spine again, unzipping the zip this time. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder and then he was gone…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren knew exactly what she'd done to me by asking me into the changing room and I knew I had to get out of there and quick unless she'd wanted to be pinned up against the wall, me thrusting in and out of her in a matter of seconds. No doubt there were CCTV cameras around here somewhere and getting arrested was not part of the plan for her birthday. A few minutes later she snapped me from my trance, holding up the dress, handing it to me…

"You okay?" she asked

I nodded… "Shoes now?"

Lauren disappeared over to the shoe section of the store as I stood holding her dress, watching as she looked for a perfect pair of shoes…

"There's nothing in here" she sighed, making her way back to me a couple of minutes later

"Well let's pay for this and see what else we can find then" I replied "anything else you want?"

She shook her head and followed me to the checkout, taking the bag from the assistant as I paid for the dress…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Ooh, I know somewhere we can go" I informed Joey as we walked down the street

"Where?" he questioned

I pointed to a shop just at the end of the road… Agent Provocateur…

"Lauren" he moaned

"What? You want me to look good, don't you?" I questioned

"Yeah, but" he began to speak

"Well that includes underwear too. Follow me, Joseph" I replied, smirking at him

The store was quite empty for the game I planned to put in motion. Grabbing various things from the racks, I made my way to the changing rooms, telling Joey to sit down in the chair just outside. Smiling as I pulled the first outfit onto my body, I opened the door just enough so Joey could see what I was wearing, a smile lit up his face as he saw me…

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you think?" Lauren questioned as she stood in the doorway of her changing room

"It's nice. But I think I prefer the last one you picked up" I informed her

"The corset?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed, adjusting my jeans and nodding, a smirk on her face as she saw what I was doing…

"Two minutes" she stated, disappearing back into the changing room

A few minutes later Lauren reappeared at the doorway, my mouth dropping open in shock as I took in her appearance. The outfit she was wearing was a corset, complete with panties and suspenders, all black against her pale skin. She looked stunning…

"I'm guessing this one's a winner then?" she asked

I nodded, keeping my eyes focused on hers at all times, groaning, a giggle escaping her lips as she turned around and disappeared back into the changing room, the image of her bare bum being imprinted on my mind…

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey and I continued walking, my bags in his hands, I stopped outside Links of London, and gazed at all the beautiful jewellery on display, well aware that Joey was intently watching me. I continued to gaze and gasped when I saw a stunning ring but sighed, leading Joey down the street, knowing I'd never get it…

"Why are we here?" I asked Joey as we stopped outside the Radisson Edwardian hotel

"Happy Birthday" he informed me, handing me a key card from his pocket

"We're staying here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, him nodding in confirmation "we can't, you've already spent too much money on me"

"Money's money, Lo, and can I let you into a little secret?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "You can tell me anything, Joe"

Smiling he pressed his lips against mine and whispered… "It's non-refundable, so I'd kinda like it if we stay"

I bowed my head as tears started to form in my eyes…

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly, tilting my chin so our eyes locked

"No one's ever done anything this nice for me before. My first birthday memory is one of Dad's many women ruining everything" I admitted "I'm not used to all this fuss"

"You better get used to it, because I'm gonna make sure I spoil you rotten on every birthday you have from now on" he informed me

"I'll remember that" I replied "but seriously, Joe, thank you"

"What for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Making this the best birthday I've ever had" I informed him, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, moaning into his mouth as his free hand held my head in place, the kiss deepening for a moment or two before we both pulled away

"You're welcome" he stated "shall we go and check in?"

I nodded and let Joey guide me into reception. A few minutes later we were in the lift, heading up to the floor we were staying on, Joey leading me down the corridor to our room…

A little while later I showered, Joey telling me to get organised for dinner and yet another surprise, making my way out of the room I called out his name, no answer, and that's when I spotted the note on the bed…

"_Just had to pop out to confirm birthday surprise part one. Back soon, and be ready. Love you, J x"_

Smiling widely, I folded the note up and placed it on my bedside table…

JOEY'S POV:

"I didn't think you'd actually be ready" I admitted as I walked into the room, seeing Lauren fully dressed and made up ready for dinner

"You told me to be so I am" she informed me "how do I look?"

"Amazing" I replied, kissing her softly, "beautiful", I kissed her again, "stunning", kissing her once more

She smiled coyly… "Can we go? I'm starving"

I nodded... "One question, which underwear set are you wearing?"

"If you play your cards right, you might find out later" she replied, entwining her hand with mine, leading me from the room

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had pulled out all the stops for my birthday dinner. We arrived at the hotel restaurant to a glass of champagne each, and I had to fight back the tears as we were led to our table in the corner of the restaurant, the most secluded part. He'd had the table set up with my favourite flowers and candles…

"I'm officially stuffed" I admitted as I sat back in my chair

"Me too" he mirrored "Lauren, can I give you your surprise now?"

I nodded and smiled, sitting up in my chair as he pulled something from his pocket. A ring box…

"Joey" I whispered, my voice gone all of a sudden

"Open it" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

Doing as he said, I opened it to find the most beautiful ring I'd ever set eyes on before me…

"This is the one I was looking at in the window" I sighed "it cost a bomb, Joey"

"You're worth it" he informed me, smiling widely as I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears

"Not this much" I replied "I can't accept it"

"Lo, what did I say outside?" he questioned "you better get used to me spoiling you so you can, and you can wear it with pride because it's a token of how much I love you, how much I care for you and how much I wanna be with you"

I swallowed, fighting back the tears as hard as I could, watching as Joey took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger…

"Can we go upstairs now please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"But we've not even had dessert?" he inquired

"I was thinking we could have dessert upstairs?" I suggested "and you could see the underwear I wore?"

I giggled as he jumped from his seat and grabbed the flowers from the side, leading me from the restaurant and out to the lift…

JOEY'S POV:

"Don't you think you should put them in some water?" Lauren asked as I threw the flowers onto the side

"Are you serious?" I questioned

Nodding her head, she smirked at me as she pushed me further into the room. Rooting around for a vase, I finally found one, filling it up with some tap water from the bathroom, putting the flowers into it…

"Wow" I sighed as I turned back to Lauren. I'd been too busy rooting around that I hadn't even noticed she'd undressed herself and was stood in the middle of the room in her underwear set and heels

"See something you like, Joseph?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked towards her

I gave her my answer by pressing my lips to hers, a groan emitting from the pit of my stomach as her arms wound around my neck and her fingers ran through the hair at the back of my neck as I led us to the bed…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey flipped us over so I was on my stomach, and as his lips tended to my neck, his hands worked at untying the ties of my corset, both of us letting it fall from my body as he turned me back over. I watched him as his head lowered, his mouth encasing one of my breasts, his hands playing with the other as I worked at removing his shirt, smiling as I felt his muscles ripple under my touch as I ran my hands down his now accessible chest. Pulling away from me I whimpered, sighing as his lips met mine again as he threw the shirt onto the floor, his crotch grounding against mine, the material of my panties soaked already…

"Fuck" I moaned as Joey pushed himself into me, hitting the spot that made me want to come apart beneath him there and then

"Language, Branning" he chuckled, connecting our lips together again as he began to thrust

Lifting my legs higher around his waist, his lips swallowed my moans as he moved deeper inside of me, only having to thrust into me a few more times before I fell over the knife's edge…

As night fell and Joey lay asleep next to me, his arm draped over my waist protectively, all I could think was what a birthday I'd had, and if it was going to be like this every year, I couldn't wait for next year…

LAUREN AND JOEY'S HOTEL:

/suite-celebration?int_cid= .30112010

LAUREN'S UNDERWEAR:

classics-collection/mercy/info/mercy-corset~black

LAUREN'S DRESS:

women/dresses/party-evening-dresses/Black-ruched-s weetheart-bodycon-dress-639811

LAUREN'S SHOES:

shop/shoe-gallery/view-all-shoes/black-suedette-pe ep-toe-platform-heels_272174801

LAUREN'S RING:

gb-en/online-shop/women/rings/17498-eternity-half- diamond-ring-18ct-gold - IGNORE THE PRICE!


	47. Chapter 47

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, Joey's arm draped protectively over my waist. Last night had been one of the best nights we'd ever had together, and not just because of the sex, although that was pretty awesome. It was the connection we'd had. Afterwards we'd just laid in each other's arms and spoke about the future and what we both wanted, which was the same thing thankfully. To be happy, to be loved and to be successful in whatever the next step was…

"What're you thinking about, Lauren? I can hear the cogs turning" Joey's sleep addled voice asked

"Just how amazing last night, in fact, how amazing the whole of yesterday was" I admitted

"It's not over yet. We don't have to check out till 1pm" he informed me

"Gives us another 5 hours then. What do you suggest we do?" I questioned

"Well I need some breakfast" he suggested, chuckling as his stomach rumbled loudly "and then maybe we could burn it off in the shower?"

"I like your thinking" I replied "I'll order. What do you want?"

"Pancakes" he proclaimed "and lots of them. I'm starved"

"I'm not surprised. You did some of your best work last night" I quipped, smirking at him

"I'm glad you thought so" he stated, kissing my shoulder softly as he climbed out of bed

JOEY'S POV:

When I returned from the bathroom, Lauren was on the phone placing our room service order. Smiling at her as I walked back to the bed, I knelt down in front of her, thankful that she was only wearing a pair of panties. Moving the material to the side I looked up at her as I ran two fingers up her centre, her eyes closing. Regaining her composure, she re-opened her eyes and continued to give our breakfast order to the person on the other end of the line. Making my next move, I lowered my mouth to her centre, smiling against her mound as I heard a small moan escape her lips…

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she assured the person on the other end of the line

I continued to work my mouth at her mound, running my tongue up the length of her centre, beginning to roll my tongue around her clit. Looking up at her I could tell it wouldn't be long before she came apart…

"Okay, yes that's everything. Thank you, bye" she proclaimed, slamming the phone down and pulling me up to her "what the hell was that?"

"Do you not remember a little while ago whilst I was on the phone to a supplier?" I asked

"So that was payback?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Pretty much. How long will breakfast be?" I inquired as I climbed back into bed

"Twenty minutes, half an hour at the most" she informed me, climbing back into bed too

"I know something we could do to pass the time" I admitted

"I'm not in the mood" she replied, reaching for the TV remote on her bedside table

"Well I could always get you in the mood, couldn't I?" I suggested, taking the remote from her grasp, placing it on my bedside table

Kissing her lips once, I began my journey, pressing soft kisses to her jaw, her head tipping back against the headboard as I reached her neck. Continuing downwards, I moved my hands down to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, pulling it over her head, letting it fall to the floor as I continued, a moan emitting from her throat as I took one breast in my mouth, using my hand to work at it's partner…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back on the Square later that afternoon, me insisting that I paid the taxi fare because of the amount of money Joey had spent on me in the last 12 hours…

"Ours or your Mum and Dad's?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Mum and Dad's, they'll want me to open my presents" I informed him, smiling

Following me up the steps to number 5, I let us in, both of us dumping our overnight bags by the door…

"Hi, darling" Mum greeted me as she walked through into the hallway "how was your night away?"

"Amazing thank you" I informed her, smiling as I remembered everything that had happened

"Well you two go through and I'll be through in a minute" she stated "and I'll put those in some water for you, darling"

"Oh, thanks" I replied, handing her the bouquet of flowers from the table thee night before

She smiled and we made our way into the living room, greeting Dad, Abi, Nan, Oscar and Alice…

"Lauren Branning, what is that on your finger?" Dad questioned as I set my coffee down on the table

"Don't freak, Dad, it's an eternity ring" I explained "Joey bought me it yesterday"

"Can we see?" Alice and Abi asked in unison, bursting into giggles as they did

I turned to them and moved my hand in front of me, both of them intently studying the ring…

"That better be all it is too" he warned Joey, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned back to them

"It is, Uncle Max" he assured him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

After helping Mum clear up after dinner I made my way into the hallway, smiling at Joey as he walked out of the living room…

"You staying here tonight or are you coming back home?" he questioned

"Staying here" I informed him "but you can always stay too. Abi's gone to Jay's for the night"

"You think your Dad will allow it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "us sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't think he's stupid enough to believe we have separate rooms when we're back at home" I chuckled "so yes, I'm sure it'll be fine"

"But what if we want to, y'know?" he questioned

"We'll just have to be quiet, won't we? Think you're up to the challenge?" I inquired

"Shouldn't it be asking you that question?" he asked, his hands tightening their grip on my waist, pulling me flush against his body "I mean after this morning's performance I'm surprised we didn't have hotel security banging on the door asking if we were okay"

I smirked and kissed him gently, moaning softly as his fingers tipped my head back so it was resting on the wall, his lips sucking at the skin of my neck…

"Joe" I moaned, tightening my grasp on the lapels of his shirt, his lips curving into a smile against my skin

"Yes?" he questioned, his lips vibrating against my skin, making me shudder

"Take me to bed" I whispered

**Naughty Lauren and Joey! Just a warning, Ryan's back next chapter…**


	48. Chapter 48

"Joey, no, will you stop?!" I proclaimed as we made our way downstairs that morning, his lips on my neck, trying to tempt me back to bed

"I could say you're ill or something?" he suggested as he followed me into the kitchen "that way I could stay home and "look after you"

I sighed as I saw the amount of pots on the side waiting to be washed… "There's no way I'm coming back to bed. You're going to work and I'm going to tackle these. Go"

"You're such a party pooper" he sighed, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair

"Yeah, I love you too" I replied, smirking as I slipped my ring off, placing it on the windowsill

"Why have you taken that off?" Joey asked

"It's a bit loose" I admitted "don't wanna lose it. I'll go and get it altered later"

"I can do it now if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, you have to work" I replied "bring the money in and pay the bills. Go"

He chuckled and kissed me softly… "I'll see you tonight"

Nodding, I kissed him once again and watched as he left the house as I began to run some hot water into the sink, ready to start on the mountain of pots…

"Come to the Vic please" Whitney begged as I opened the front door to her later that afternoon

"I thought we weren't talking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I stood in the doorway

"I'm sorry, okay? Please come to the Vic with me. Please. I need some female company" she begged

JOEY'S POV:

The bar was quiet after a busy period and as I turned around to pick one of the crates up after restocking the fridges I was stopped in my tracks by Ryan…

"I just wanted to give you this" he informed me, holding up Lauren's ring

"Why do you have that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"She gave me it" he replied "she wanted me to pawn it for the money. But I couldn't"

"She took it off to wash up and left it on the windowsill in our kitchen. I saw her" I replied

"Well she brought to me and asked me to pawn it, Joey" he informed me "she said it was too tacky for her liking. I just thought I ought to give you it back"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Al, you've not moved the ring Joey got me for my birthday, have you?" I questioned

"No, why?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen where I was rooting around for it

"It was on the windowsill, I'm supposed to be taking it to get it altered" I explained "it's not here. I haven't moved it. Neither have you"

"Maybe Joey took it with him?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, he would've let me know. He wouldn't want me panicking" I replied "he's gonna hate me"

11pm, Joey should've been back from work by now. I was waiting in bed for him. All I wanted was a cuddle. I tried ringing his phone for the billionth time, hanging up when the door opened, Alice appearing…

"Still no sign?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, I might go to the club, see if anyone's there" I replied, climbing out of bed

"Lauren, it's too late" she sighed "leave it. I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"I can't sleep because I feel sick with worry, Al. I can't just leave it" I proclaimed "move please"

She stepped aside and I made my way downstairs, pulling my Converse onto my feet and pulling my coat onto my body as I made my way out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, Joey, are you in there?" Lauren's voice called from outside as I sat in the bar "Joey, if you're there, open up, please. I'm worried"

I sat holding the ring I'd given her for her birthday not even a week ago, struggling with what to believe. Had she really given it to Ryan to pawn or was he lying? I didn't know, and until I did, I couldn't face her…

**What a horrible man Ryan is, eh?**


	49. Chapter 49

LAUREN'S POV:

"Anything?" Alice asked as I walked through the door after going to check out R&R

I shook my head, signalling no… "What if something's happened to him, Al?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Lauren" she replied "why don't we try and get some sleep? I'm sure he'll be back by the time we wake up"

"You can. I'm gonna wait down here till he comes in" I informed her, walking into the living room, switching the TV on

JOEY'S POV:

"Morning" I greeted Mum as I walked into the kitchen the next morning "sorry about the late night wake up call"

"It's okay, I'm glad you've seen sense at last" she replied, smiling at me

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"With Lauren. You've ended things, I take it?" she questioned

"No, we're just having a bit of a disagreement and I needed some space" I informed her

"Well I hope whatever choice you make is the right one" she admitted "food?"

"Just coffee, thanks" I stated, pouring myself a cup

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, it's me, again. I thought you'd be home by now. I just want to know if you're okay. Please just let me know you're okay. I love you and I'm worried. Please, just come home"

"Voicemail?" Alice asked as I hung up

I nodded… "Should we go to the police?"

She shook her head… "They won't do anything until he's been gone 24 hours"

"Where could he be, Al?" I questioned "what could have happened to him, eh?"

JOEY'S POV:

"Mum, it's Lauren, can you answer it please?" I begged as we sat in the living room

Sighing, she stood up and walked to the front door...

"_Please, Sandra, I just need to know if you've heard from him" Lauren begged_

"_He hasn't been here since the day you came together and I asked you to leave" she replied_

"_Do you know anywhere I could try that he might be?" she asked_

"_Maybe try some of the girls he used to hook up with before you" she proclaimed "I don't know, Lauren"_

"_Thanks for nothing" she sighed_

"How was she?" I asked as Mum walked into the room again

"In bits, Joey" she sighed "I think you should go home"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's obvious the girl loves you, Joey. And it's obvious you love her too. Go home and sort it out, I beg of you" she replied

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I inquired

"I'm still not happy but it's obvious you're both unhappy without each other and when I saw you together, you were the happiest I've seen you in years. Go home, Joey" she stated

Doing as Mum asked, I grabbed what things I had with me together and made my way back to the Square, entering the house via the back door, seeing Lauren sat on the sofa in one of my t-shirts and tracksuit bottoms, the picture of us at the You Me At Six concert in her hands…

"What's happened to you, Joey?" she whispered, brushing her finger across my face in the picture "why can't you just come home?"

"I'm sorry" I sighed

"Joey" she proclaimed, her head shooting up and to my direction

"I'm sorry, Lo, I'm sorry for believing Ryan over you" I admitted

"What? What're you on about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"He said you gave him your ring to pawn. I believed him" I informed him "I should've known from the first second that you wouldn't but I believed him. Seeing you like that just now and hearing what you said at my Mum's broke my heart, and it's down to me that it happened, I'm sorry"

"Why would you believe Ryan over me?" she asked, the expression on her face breaking my heart

"I don't know" I admitted "I just did. Momentary lapse of judgement. I'm so sorry, Lo"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Momentary lapse of judgement. I'm so sorry, Lo"_

A shiver ran through my spine as Joey called me my nickname that only he called me. I'd honestly though that I'd never hear him call me that again. I stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, stroking his cheek with my hand and kissing him softly, gasping as I felt my back be pressed against the door…

"What if Alice comes home?" I moaned as he dipped his hands between the tracksuit bottoms of his I was wearing, stroking my mound through my panties

"Bedroom then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and giggled as he pulled me backwards and down the hallway into the bedroom…

JOEY'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Lauren asked as I moved away from her afterwards

"Put this back on?" I questioned, turning back to her, the ring in her hand

"I know this afternoon's task" she informed him "you're taking me to town and we're going to get this altered so I can have it pride of place without worrying it'll get lost"

I nodded in agreement and slipped it onto her finger, kissing her knuckle…

**So are things back on track for Lauren and Joey? Hmm, we'll see…**


	50. Chapter 50

LAUREN'S POV:

"Look what I have" I informed Joey as I walked into the living room, holding my hand up so he could see my ring pride of place

"Perfect" he replied, smiling at me widely "just like you"

He switched off the TV and walked towards me, his lips brushing against mine softly… "I called in sick to work"

"Why?" I breathed against his lips, whimpering as he pulled his away from mine

"Told them you were sick" he admitted, his lips vibrating against the skin of my neck "told them you needed to be taken care of"

"Better make good on that then, hadn't you?" I asked, my head tipping back as he sucked on the sweet spot just below my ear

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I stood in the middle of our bedroom as I undressed her, kissing every single piece of skin as it became accessible to me. I pulled her to my body and wrapped my arms around her waist when we were both in our underwear, pulling her to the bed…

LAUREN'S POV:

My fingernails dug into Joey's shoulder blades as he pushed himself into me, his full body weight resting on top of me. He began to move, our eyes staying connected as he pushed himself in and out of me, moving stray bits of hair from my face as we continued at a slow, leisurely pace…

I whimpered as he pulled out of me completely, confused as to why he'd stopped. Moving himself further down the bed, his tongue ran up my centre, pushing itself into my body, flicking up and down as his mouth sucked, his fingers coming into the equation. If his mission was to make me scream, he was close to succeeding as I felt my orgasm fast approaching, my head tipping back, a scream of his name emitting from my lips as I tipped my head back into the pillow, my hips bucking above him…

JOEY'S POV:

I pushed myself back into Lauren with a thrust of my hips, needing my release quickly. She smiled into the kiss as she lifted her hips to meet my thrusts, the angle we were at now sending me deeper, both of us groaning at the feeling. I came inside of her a few thrusts later, sending her over the edge again too…

**Ryan's back next chapter…**


	51. Chapter 51

"Haven't seen you in a while" Ryan admitted as he joined me at the bar

"Been kinda busy with my boyfriend" I replied, smiling falsely at him "making up for lost time"

"Oh yeah, I heard you two had a bit of a disagreement. Everything sorted now?" he asked

"Like you care" I scoffed "just stay away from us both, okay?"

"You know I can't do that, Lauren" he replied "I will get you back"

"In your dreams" I informed him, pulling my wrist from his grip before leaving the pub

JOEY'S POV:

"Well hello, beautiful" I greeted Lauren as she flopped down on the sofa in the office next to me

"Give me some of that" she proclaimed, taking the bacon sandwich I was eating from my hands

"Hi Joey, nice to see you, Joey" I chuckled "what's wrong?"

"Ryan" she sighed, handing my bacon sandwich back to me

"What's he done now?" I questioned, setting my sandwich down

"Putting food down to listen to me? Wow" she quipped "he's just being a jerk. Nothing new"

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"He couldn't if he tried" she replied, turning to face me "how long till your shift starts?"

"Half an hour, including my lunch break. Why?" I inquired

"How about I show you what you're in for when you get home?" she suggested

Nodding my head, I held onto her waist as she positioned herself on my lap, her crotch on top of mine. Pressing her lips against mine, her tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entry which I granted, her crotch started to grind against mine. I gasped into her mouth as she ran her hands down my chest, unbuttoning my work trousers, pushing my boxers down as far as they'd go, taking me in her hand, pumping me up and down, all the while our lips never parting…

LAUREN'S POV:

Smirking as I pulled away from Joey's lips, I dropped his length from my hand and climbed off of his lap, a frown on his face…

"Are you seriously just gonna leave me here high and dry?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You have hands. Use them. I'll see you later" I informed him, smiling at him as I left the office and made my way home, finding Whitney stood outside the door waiting for me

"Can we talk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as I pulled my keys from my leather jacket pocket

"Is everything okay?" I inquired as I unlocked the door, letting us both in

"No, not really" she admitted, shutting the door behind us "I've been a terrible friend"

"We've been through all the Joey stuff, Whit. Why are you dragging that up?" I asked

"Because it's nothing to do with that. I've been in on the Ryan stuff" she informed me

"You've what?" I questioned

"I'm sorry, Lauren" she sighed

"You better start at the beginning" I replied, making my way into the kitchen, her following

Half an hour later she'd explained everything to me, and I placed my head into my hands, not knowing what to do next…

"Do you think you should tell Joey?" she asked

"No, he'll go mental" I replied "we deal with this ourselves"

"How?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know but I'll think of something. I'm not having Ryan wreck the best thing that's ever happened to me" I admitted

**What can Lauren do to make Ryan realise that she won't be swayed by him?**


	52. Chapter 52

LAUREN'S POV:

It was the annual Christmas party at R&R, a chance for everyone to get together and celebrate the fact Christmas was on it's way, the only downside to the night that Joey had to work, having being roped in by Uncle Jack due to the number of people that were expected to turn up. I arrived early with Mum, Dad, Abi, Alice and Whitney, Joey handing me an orange juice, placing a soft kiss on my lips as I made my way over to the corner with Abi, Alice and Whitney, Mum and Dad staying at the bar to talk to Uncle Jack and Sharon…

"Great" I sighed as the club started to get busier and I noticed Ryan stood at the bar too

"Ignore him, babe" Joey replied, squeezing my hand before disappearing to serve a customer

"You okay, Lauren?" Whitney questioned as she got herself and Alice another drink "why don't you come and sit with us again?"

"I'm not gonna be forced away because of him" I informed her "I'll be over soon"

Nodding her head, she grabbed hers and Alice's drinks from the bar and made her way back to the table we'd acquired earlier in the night…

"I'm on a break for ten" Joey informed me as he made his way from behind the bar to me

I smiled… "Fancy a dance then?"

He nodded and dragged me onto the dancefloor as an upbeat song started to play, a giggle escaping my lips...

JOEY'S POV:

After a dance with Lauren and a quick drink it was back to work for me. She perched herself onto a barstool after being adamant that she wouldn't be driven away by Ryan. Sighing at her stubbornness, I made my way into the storeroom to get some more crates…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Can we talk?" Ryan asked, walking over to me

"Depends on what's going to be said?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I want to apologise, Lauren. Whitney told me she told you" he admitted "can we go somewhere private?"

Glancing over to my Mum, Dad and Uncle Jack who were watching intently at the exchange between us, knowing they'd step in if needed seeing as Joey was working I nodded, following him over to a quieter part of the club…

"I knew you weren't going to apologise" I proclaimed as he pressed his lips to mine

"Lauren, you want this as much as I do. Just admit it already" he begged

"No, what I want is for you to understand that I'm happy with the guy who treats me like I'm the only woman in the world. His name's Joey, you may know him" I replied, going to walk away from him, his hand grabbing hold of my wrist "Ryan, get off me, you're hurting me"

"Get your dirty hands off my daughter now" Dad hissed as he and Uncle Jack made their way over

"Well, you heard him" Uncle Jack proclaimed "you should do as he says because I won't hold him back"

"I could take him" he scoffed, dropping my wrist, Mum pulling me over to her

My head was buried into her neck but I guessed what had happened as Ryan groaned and a crash was heard…

"I told you" Uncle Jack chuckled "let's get you some ice for that hand, Max"

"What's going on?" Joey asked, hurrying over after seeing the commotion

"Take her home, Joey" Uncle Jack informed him as he pulled me into his embrace

"I asked what happened" he replied "Lo?"

"Do you wanna tell him or shall I?" Dad questioned

"I made a move, just like she wanted me to" Ryan informed him

"Take her home, Joe" Uncle Jack stated again

"Not before I do this" he hissed, sending Ryan flying to the floor as his fist connected with his face "you stay away from my girlfriend, you got that?"

"Joey, go" Uncle Jack proclaimed

Joey did as Uncle Jack said and entwined his hand with mine, grabbing our coats from the check-in, leading me out of the club…

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him, baby" Joey sighed as we walked through the market

"It's okay. I knew Uncle Jack and Dad were watching" I replied, resting my head against his arm as we walked "hopefully he's got the message now"

"I hope so" I admitted "I'm glad he finally got what he deserved"

"Me too, babe" he sighed, stopping us from walking, turning me to face him "Merry Christmas, Lauren"

I smiled widely as he pulled something from his pocket, a sprig of mistletoe… "Merry Christmas, Joe"

Winding my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips to his, running my hands through the hair at the back of his neck, smiling against his lips as I heard him groan softly…

"Let's get home" Joey breathed against my lips, entwining his hand with mine once again

**I think Ryan's finally got the message, don't you? Merry Christmas from the Branning's, what next?**


	53. Chapter 53

"What're you worrying about, babe?" Joey asked as I organised the presents we had to take over to Mum and Dad's on Christmas Day morning

"Something always goes wrong at a Branning family Christmas" I informed him "we can never just have a normal, lovely day like other families. Something happens and it ruins it"

"What makes you so sure something bad will happen today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I've just got that feeling, Joe" I admitted "it's making me wanna go back to bed with you"

"And as much as I'd love to do that" he informed me "we can't, your Mum and Dad are expecting us soon. And besides, I think we've had our fair share of bad luck for this year"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, Alice and I made our way over to number five later that morning, Tanya ushering us in out of the cold. After hanging our coats up and taking off our shoes, we made our way into the living room with bagfuls of presents, finding everyone else that had been invited already there. Lauren took a glass of orange juice from Max whereas Alice took a glass of wine from him and I took a bottle of beer, the three of us sitting down in the space that had been made upon our arrival…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mm, hi" I greeted Joey as he walked into the kitchen where I was beginning the process of tidying up, his lips pressing against my shoulder "what's got you so happy?"

"I may have convinced Alice to let us have the place to ourselves tonight, so you can thank me properly for your present" he admitted, his fingers trailing along my neck down to where the necklace he'd bought me sat

"You've kicked her out of her own house?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, your Mum offered as she's had a bit too much to drink" he informed me "and I said yes"

"Nothing to do with getting me into bed then" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Well it is a bonus, I suppose. How much longer do we need to stay?" he questioned

"We can't just disappear after dinner. Give it another hour, and have some will power" I replied, kissing him softly, moaning softly as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry

"You've got a kitchen of your own to kiss in, if you didn't remember" Mum proclaimed

"Sorry" I stated, pulling away from Joey "is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope, you're fine. Your Dad's putting Alice to bed. Maybe you two should disappear?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at the two of us

"You sure?" I questioned

She nodded and smiled, Joey making his way out of the room as I kissed her cheek, mouthing "sorry" before following him down the hallway, both of us pulling our shoes and coats on…

Joey and I left the house and made our way back across the Square to number 23, his body pressing me against the front door, locking his lips with mine as he fumbled to get his key into the lock. Eventually succeeding in unlocking the door, we pulled apart and took our coats and shoes off, Joey's lips locking with mine again as I let him guide me to the bedroom…

JOEY'S POV:

I had Lauren exactly where I wanted her. She was laid on the bedsheets, clad in only her bra and panties, waiting for me to make my next move. Deciding to get my own back for her teasing in R&R, I kissed her lips once, pulling away as she tried to deepen it, working my way down her body, making sure my crotch only brushed hers every so often. As I reached her stomach and ground my crotch against hers again, I could feel how damp she was. Smiling to myself, I pulled them off her legs, running my hand up and down, making sure my thumb deliberately brushed her clit, her hips bucking in response…

"Joey, please" she begged

"Don't like being teased, do you, baby?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't miss the glint in Joey's eyes as he looked up at me, a smirk on his face as he pushed a finger inside of me. Working it in and out torturously slow, his eyes never left mine as I felt the pleasure build and build in the pit of my stomach, his movements stopping as I was about to come apart around him…

"Joey" I whimpered as he climbed from the bed

He didn't answer, but I soon caught onto what he was doing as he rid himself of his boxers and joined me on the bed again, bringing the bedsheets over us. He was kneeled between my legs, pressing his lips to mine as he pushed himself into me, my hands locking around his neck, keeping his lips on mine…

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about today" Joey whispered as we lay together afterwards

"It's the first and probably only peaceful Christmas we'll have" I replied, running my fingertips up and down his bare chest

"Well you've got a whole year to prepare for it" he stated, kissing my forehead softly "get some sleep, baby"

**The drama starts again next chapter, and you can blame 74crazychick for it, not me…**

LAUREN'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT:

. /webstore/d/6486762/9ct+white+gold+quarter+carat+diamond+pendant/


	54. Chapter 54

LAUREN'S POV:

Uncle Jack had organised for all the family to be at R&R on New Year's Eve to bring in the New Year together, one that I was looking forward to. I had great friends, great family and a great boyfriend, and was looking forward to seeing the back of 2013 with everyone I loved. The New Year previous had been one of the worst, and I was determined to make this one of the best…

"Do you seriously expect me to take you out when you look that good?" Joey questioned as he walked into our bedroom after showering

"I do, yeah. We're off to have fun with our family and friends, Joseph" I informed him

"But you do realise you're gonna drive me crazy looking like that all night?" he inquired

"That might just be my aim" I replied "now hurry up and get dressed; we're running late as it is"

I went to make my way past him and out the door, his hands grabbing onto my waist, pulling me into his thankfully dry chest… "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to see how good you look up close" he admitted, kissing me softly

"And do I meet your specifications?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Always, baby" he replied, kissing me softly "I'll be down in ten"

I smiled and kissed him once more, grabbing my clutch bag from the side before leaving the room, making my way down the stairs to join Alice in our wait for Joey…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I, along with Alice, made our way over to R&R, my hand entwined with Lauren's. It felt nice not to be working for once, and all of us were determined to enjoy our night after the Ryan debacle, especially Lauren. We entered the club, Alice making her way over to Poppy and Fatboy, Lauren and I heading to the bar where I ordered us a drink each, a beer for me and an orange juice for her…

"Are you sure you just wanna stick to orange juice all night?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow

"I think it's the safest option" she admitted, taking a sip, setting it down on the bar

I tucked a piece of hair behind her, my thumb stroking her face, both of us smiling as we knew what the gesture meant… "I'm so proud of you, baby"

"What for?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she took another sip of her drink

"The strength you're showing with not having alcohol" I replied

"I don't like the person I become when I drink" she admitted "and the damage I cause when I drink, it's a no-brainer"

LAUREN'S POV:

I was sat with Poppy, Fatboy, Whitney, Tyler, Alice and Peter when Joey made his way over after having a conversation with Dad and Uncle Jack about starting work at the car lot in the New Year…

"Care to dance?" he asked me, holding his hand out

I nodded and smiled, taking his outstretched hand, letting him lead me onto the dancefloor…

"Who invited Lucy?" he questioned as he swayed us round, motioning to the entrance of the club

"It's a free country, Joey" I chuckled "she can come if she wants"

"As long as she doesn't start" he stated, his hand moving further down, settling on my lower back

"Onto happier things, what did my Dad and Uncle Jack say about you starting work at the car lot?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"They'd be happy to put me on the payroll from January 10th" he informed me "you're looking at the newest sales executive"

"Congratulations" I proclaimed, smiling at him widely

"Thanks, baby" he replied, his lips brushing against mine, a moan escaping my lips as I ran my hand up his arm and into his hair

JOEY'S POV:

The countdown to midnight was on, and the atmosphere in the club was electric. Wrapping my arm around Lauren's waist as the ten second countdown commenced, I pulled her into me, keeping her close to me…

"_Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year"_

Laurens's arms wound around my neck, a groan escaping my lips as her hands found their way into my hair as I pressed my lips against hers, my tongue brushing her bottom lip, asking for access which she gladly granted. We pulled away a couple of minutes later, breathless…

"Happy New Year, baby. Here's to a happy and healthy 2014" I stated

Nodding her head in agreement, she leaned up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine again… "Happy New Year"

LAUREN'S DRESS:

women/dresses/bodycon-dresses/Pink-textured-two-to ne-bodycon-dress-641114


	55. Chapter 55

"Babe, if you really wanna come running with me will you hurry up?" I shouted up the stairs to Lauren, keeping myself moving on the spot, staying warmed up as she messed about. As I continued to wait there was a bang and I looked up at the ceiling above my head. What the hell was she doing up there?

A couple of minutes later she appeared at the top of the stairs, wincing in pain…

"What's happened?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I fell and hurt my foot" she informed me, wincing as she took another step on it "it really hurts, Joe"

"Are you sure you're not just faking it to get out of coming for a run?" I asked, walking up the stairs to her

"No, I promise" she replied. I looked into her eyes and I could see the truth in them "I was really excited. See, in my running gear and everything"

Sighing, I helped her down the stairs, seeing how much pain she was in and wishing there was something more I could do for her… "Okay. Well stay here then, make sure you rest it and put some ice on it. I won't be too long"

"Be careful, yeah?" she whispered

"Careful's my middle name, babe" I informed her, kissing her softly before leaving the house

LAUREN'S POV:

Once Joey had gone, I hobbled into the kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in a tea towel before making my way into the living room again, easing my foot up onto the coffee table, placing the tea towel with the ice pack in onto it, wincing again at the cold. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been to trip up over a pair of my own shoes. What an idiot! No wonder Joey thought I was faking! The only non-stupid thing I'd ever done was getting together with Joey. What I did to deserve him I'll never know…

JOEY'S POV:

It felt good to run along the street, listening to my iPod as I always did. It was always the same playlist too, one that was good to run to and there are a couple of tracks on it which remind me of Lauren, that keeps me going too. I continued running, wishing she'd been able to come with me. I turned and looked back down the street, seeing there was nothing coming and jog over the road, taking the same route I always do. I'd never been one for change, not until I moved to Albert Square, anyway. I know this route like the back of my hand. I glance at the time, right on schedule, as always…

LAUREN'S POV:

I flicked through a magazine, my attention being caught between that and the reality programme on the TV. It had been about forty minutes since Joey had gone and I was sat resting my foot, just as he'd advised me to. Maybe I'd be able to run with him tomorrow? Or the day after would be probably be better as I was reminded why the ice pack is on top of it. A shiver ran through my spine and all my thoughts were forgotten as I suddenly felt sick. Something bad was going to happen, I knew it. The magazine and TV were long forgotten as I tapped my non-injured foot on the floor impatiently as I waited for the front door to open, Joey entering the room to check how I was. Everything will be better then…

JOEY'S POV:

The only sounds I can hear are the thud of the music, the faint sound of my footsteps as I run along the road and the sound of my breathing, laboured as I push oxygen in and out of my body. I'm almost halfway through my run now. My muscles are beginning to ache and I wonder if Lauren will give me another massage like the one she'd given me the weekend Max and Tanya went away? Lauren, I could picture her in my head, sat on the sofa at home watching some mind numbing reality TV show that she loved, bored as hell as she hated sitting around doing nothing, especially on a day as glorious as today. January was shaping up to be a good month, it was cold but sunny, the winter sun beating down on my body as it started to ache as I strived to push myself further each time, a little harder than the last time I ran the route. I look behind me again, checking to see if there's anything coming as I move to cross the road again for the final time, the last leg of my journey back to the Square beginning. I glance to my right and see a car and it's headlights, they aren't on full and I would swear blind they weren't there a few seconds ago. I can see it's travelling fast, and directly towards me. My body froze to the spot, unable to move. My limbs like lead as I see it approach me. I know what's going to happen but when it actually does, when the vehicle hits me and I'm sent flying in the air the moment surprises me, the pain instantaneous. I'm still several feet in the air and my body is hurtling to the ground below. As I fall head first I hear the car speeding away from me, my last conscious thought being Lauren…

**So who could've hurt our Joey, eh? And badly will he be hurt? **


	56. Chapter 56

**The last chapter was 74crazychick's idea, not mine. Blame her, not me. Time to find out whether Joey's okay… FYI, everything in italics is Joey remembering the memories Lauren is talking to him about…**

LAUREN'S POV:

It had been almost an hour and a half since Joey had gone off on his run, and after an hour he was normally back. I was trying my hardest not to worry, but after everything that had happened recently, that seemed to be an impossible task to accomplish. The door opened and shut and I hurried into the living room, ignoring the throbbing in my foot, leaning back against the wall, tears pooling in my eyes as I saw it was Alice…

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she turned to me, her eyes puffy and red

"It's Joey" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying

"No, no, no, no, no" I proclaimed, sinking to the floor, becoming a sobbing mess in seconds

"Lauren, we need to go to the hospital. Come on" Alice begged, trying to help me to my feet

"What's happened to him?" I questioned, letting her help me to my feet

"He's been hit by a car, he's in a pretty bad way" she informed me "Mum phoned me. They found him on a deserted road"

I continued to inhale and exhale my breaths knowing that if I didn't, I'd have a panic attack. Letting her guide me out of the house, we made our way across the Square to the taxi rank…

We arrived half an hour later and Alice greeted Sandra with a hug so tight they could've squeezed the life out of each other in one foul swoop. Pulling away she smiled at me weakly, holding her arms open to me…

"How is he?" I asked as we pulled away

"Not good, darling" she admitted "they're doing lots of different scans and tests at the minute"

"When can we see him?" Alice asked, her hand entwined with Sandra's

"Not for a while yet" she replied "let's sit down and wait for news"

Alice and I both let Sandra guide us to some seats behind us, sitting us down, her in the middle of us, our hands locked with hers…

"Can he hear me?" I asked the doctor an hour or so later as I sat by his bedside

"We believe so, yes" he informed me "talk to him. Try and bring him round because the longer he's out of it, the more risk of permanent damage"

"Come on, Joey" I begged as the doctor left the room, entwining my hand with his "I remember the first time I saw you, you were searching for Alice as she'd come to see your Dad"

_JOEY'S POV:_

_I was looking for Alice after Mum had gone snooping in her room, finding a card from a bunch of flowers from our useless pig of a father. After going through all his contacts, I'd tracked him down to here, Albert Square. Making my way through the market, my head turning from side-to-side like it was on a spring, seeing if I could see Alice…_

"_I'm so sorry" I proclaimed as I walked into someone_

"_You could watch where you're going" she sighed "good job this wasn't hot"_

"_How about I buy you another?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at the girl stood in front of me_

"_Yeah, I'd like that, but not now, I have to get to college. I'll see you around" she replied_

"_Hang on, I don't even know your name" I proclaimed, watching her as she walked away_

"_Lauren" she shouted as she continued her journey down the market "what's yours?"_

"_Joey" I shouted back, flashing a grin at her as she continued to watch me as she walked_

"_I guess I'll be seeing you then, Joey" she replied, turning to face the way she was walking_

LAUREN'S POV:

"The day of the party" I sighed, smiling at the memories that day brought back…

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Babe, don't you think it's a bit early?" I asked Lauren as she walked into the room, drink in hand_

"_Never too early when it's party time, Joseph" she informed me "dance with me"_

_I swallowed. I'd never been nervous around any other girl but Lauren. There was just something about her that made me feel the way I did every time I looked at her. Knowing she wouldn't give in until I danced I took her drink from her hand and set it down, turning some music on before taking both her hands in mine, ignoring the electric sparks shooting through my hands, the ones I knew she felt too and pulled her against my body, both of us beginning to dance…_

_As the second song started Lauren turned away from me, her back against my front, her hips grinding deliciously against mine. It took all my willpower to not turn her back to me and kiss her…_

"_Better go and get changed" Lauren informed me as the song finished "are you okay to finish setting up?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "nothing too revealing though, babe"_

"_Yes, Dad" she chuckled as she disappeared from the room and up the stairs_

LAUREN'S POV:

"That day was the day I knew I couldn't lie about my feelings for you anymore" I informed him "the way we'd danced. God, all I wanted you to do was kiss me, and then the way you looked at me as I came downstairs, my legs almost gave way from beneath me. I remember your gaze, it was smouldering. I need to see that gaze again, Joey, please, wake up"

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Will I do?" Lauren asked as she walked back into the living room_

_I couldn't stop my eyes from running up her frame from head to toe before looking at her face, an unreadable expression in her eyes…_

"_You look gorgeous" I informed her_

LAUREN'S POV:

"And then we had to kiss. I was on cloud nine when your lips touched mine. I'd wanted it for ages, Joey" I sighed

_JOEY'S POV:_

_The way Fatboy called Lauren baby girl made my blood boil. I'd never thought of it as anything other than protectiveness until today when I realised, it was jealousy…_

"_Baby girl, where you going?" Fatboy asked her as the bottle landed on Lauren_

"_Fats, he's my cousin. We can't" she sighed in reply, glancing at me_

"_Lauren's right, it'd be wrong" I stated "shall we move on?"_

"_No, you know what" Lauren proclaimed, downing the last of her drink "it's just a game and Fats is right, rules are rules. Let's do this"_

"_You don't have to, Lo" I informed her, smiling at her reassuringly_

"_No one else has chickened out so I certainly won't be the first to" she replied. "Come here"_

_I sent her another reassuringly smile as I moved my seat on the sofa so I was now kneeling opposite her. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to hers softly, her arms winding around my neck and I had to swallow the groan threatening to emit from my mouth as she ran her fingernails through the hair at the nape of my neck…_

"_Anyone would think you weren't cousins" Fatboy proclaimed as I pulled away from Lauren, moving back to the sofa and taking a sip of my beer_

_I wish we weren't…_

**Thoughts?**


	57. Chapter 57

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had been unconscious for two days now, and I knew Sandra and Alice were starting to worry. Me on the other hand, I wasn't. I knew he'd come back to us when he was good and ready…

"I never told you this, Joey, but our weekend in Manchester for your birthday was one of the best weekends of my entire life. It felt so good not having to hide our relationship. It was nice to be able to kiss you when I wanted to, hold your hand when I wanted to, stop in the middle of the street for a cuddle when I wanted to. That's what I need now, Joey. I'm the drama queen in this relationship so you need to stop trying to be the centre of attention and wake up" I begged

_JOEY'S POV:_

_Lauren perched herself on my lap as I opened my card from her…_

"_We're going to see You Me At Six?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her_

_She nodded and pursed her lips together nervously… "Happy Birthday, Joe"_

"_You didn't have to do all this for me" I sighed "but thank you"_

"_I wanted to do something nice for you" she admitted "and besides, it'll be nice to have a night away from here where no one knows us, won't it?"_

_I nodded and cupped the back of her head, bringing her face down to meet mine, connecting our lips softly… "I can't believe you've done this"_

_Almost 6 hours later Lauren and I arrived in the hotel room, dumping our bags on the floor before flopping down on the bed…_

"_What're you doing, Lauren Branning?" I questioned as she asked me into the bathroom_

"_We both need a shower before the concert, and seeing as though we're running low on time I thought how about we shower together?" she suggested "that way it saves on water and we get done in half the time"_

"_You're not trying to seduce me by any chance, are you?" I asked_

"_Well it is your birthday" she replied, biting down on her bottom lip softly_

_I took two steps towards her, cupping her cheeks in my hands as I crushed my lips to her, her back hitting the shower cubicle door within seconds. She pulled her lips from mine breathlessly and pulled the t-shirt from my body, pressing kisses to my neck and chest, smiling against my skin as she heard me groan. As her lips pressed to mine again, she undid my jeans, purposely stroking my length as I pushed them down to my ankles and stepped out of them…_

_I pulled us both into the shower cubicle, pushing Lauren back into the wall, my body being the only weight holding her there. I smirked as I pressed my lips against her skin as she felt my length pressed against her thigh. She gasped, her hands tightening their grip in my hair as I pulled a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the nub. She took hold of my length suddenly, guiding me towards her soaked folds and I controlled my movements, teasing her before fully sheathing myself within her, my hands holding onto her hips tightly as I began to thrust. As was becoming a rarity, she fell over the edge first, the cries of my name leaving her lips fuelling my orgasm to peak too, breathless whispers of Lauren's name vibrating against her skin as I sucked on her shoulder. _

_I missed the contact with her as soon as I pulled out of her but we didn't have long. We washed each other and she let me shampoo her hair, something I didn't think she would. I thought it would feel strange but it didn't, it felt nice…_

_From the hotel to the arena was a five minute walk, and it was so nice to just be able to hold Lauren's hand in mine, our fingers entwined. Handing our tickets to the usher on the door, the door was held open for us as we made our way inside…_

"_Picture time" Lauren proclaimed "come here, birthday boy"_

_Pulling out her phone, she opened the camera and wrapped her free hand around my neck, locking her lips with my own, mine reciprocating against hers immediately, the camera flashing, signalling the picture had been taken…_

"_Are you sure you should've done that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as we pulled apart_

_She nodded and kissed me once again as the lights dimmed and the concert began…_

_I made my way out of the bathroom later that evening, smiling as I saw Lauren sat crossed-legged on the bed, her hair in a bun on top of her head, her face make-up free and in her pyjamas, looking the most beautiful she ever did. _

"_Had a good time tonight then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I snapped out of my trance_

_I nodded as I moved towards the bed… "The best"_

_Smiling widely at me, she crawled up onto her knees, moving to the end of the bed, holding her hand out to me which I gladly took, letting her pull me towards her, my arms wrapping around her waist, hers going around my neck…_

"_Happy Birthday, Joe" she whispered, pressing her lips against mine softly_

_I groaned lowly as her hands ran through the short hairs at the back of my neck, a smile appearing on Lauren's face as I deepened the kiss, sweeping my tongue into her mouth. Pulling away, our eyes locked and I moved one of my hands from her waist, cupping her cheek, running my thumb just under her eyelid, her eyes shutting in response as I continued to run my hand down her face, a moan escaping her lips as I pressed at one of her pulse points softly, and continued my journey…_

_Afterwards, Lauren and I lay together, my body resting on top of hers…_

"_I'm not squashing you, am I?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper_

"_Nope" she informed me, her fingertips continuing to run through my hair and down my back_

"_Good" I replied "Lauren?"_

"_Hmm" she sighed, enjoying the moment we were sharing_

_Propping myself up onto my elbow, my hand resting against my head, she turned to look at me…_

"_Thank you for this weekend" he stated, a smile gracing his lips, his dimples on display_

"_You're welcome" I replied, not being able to resist kissing him softly "you're more than welcome"_

LAUREN'S POV:

"And then when you ended things, I was absolutely heartbroken, Joey" I admitted "I sat on the floor in the living room for ages after you left and just sobbed. At the time I didn't know why but now I do, it was because I was falling for you and I hated the thought of being away from you"

_JOEY'S POV:_

_I sat at the kitchen table the morning after we'd arrived home from Manchester, nursing a cup of coffee, my head an absolute mess. If I hadn't of changed my mind at the last minute, I would've told Lauren I loved her. I sat for a little while longer, trying to work out how things had become so complicated. We'd started off as friends with benefits, yet somehow, the lines had become so blurred the more time we spent together, our weekend away being the tip of the iceberg…_

"_Hey, you. Am I that irresistible you couldn't keep away?" Lauren inquired as I stepped inside number 5, shutting the door behind me_

"_Don't, Lauren" I sighed, pushing her away as she moved to kiss me "we need to talk"_

"_Does someone know about us?" she questioned worriedly_

"_There is no us, not anymore" I informed her, running my hands over my face_

"_Excuse me? After everything I did for you at the weekend? Are you serious?" she asked_

"_Yeah, I am" I replied "we can't keep doing this. It's too risky"_

"_You wanna talk about risks? Okay, let's talk about me having unprotected sex with my cousin, shall we?" she questioned_

"_I should go" I sighed_

"_No, you're not going anywhere until you've given me an explanation" she proclaimed_

"_It was only meant to be a bit of fun, Lauren" I replied "we should end things whilst it's still that and before one of us gets bored"_

"_Okay, well if that's what you want then you should go. I'll see you around" she stated_

_Her words crushed me but I remained stone faced as I went to leave the living room. Moving forward to where she was stood, I went to kiss her cheek, sighing heavily as she moved away…_

"_Friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her_

"_Cousins" she replied, and in all honesty it felt as though my heart broke in that one split second_

**How long will it take Joey to wake up, and will he be the same Joey when he does wake?**


	58. Chapter 58

LAUREN'S POV:

"Come on, Joe, it's day three now and it's not a joke anymore" I sighed "I'm starting to really worry now. I know I've teased you about the fact I was in a relationship before you came along but God, Joe, you should know they never compared to what you and I have. They were both test runs for what we have now. Neither of them made me feel the way you do, the way you look at me, it turns my legs to jelly, the way you kiss me, it puts me on cloud nine, the way you make love to me, God, I can't describe how good it feels. Joey, you have to wake up, please. Do you remember how scared I was when people found out about us? I didn't mean to blurt it out the way I did, I was just fed up of Uncle Jack calling you a lady's man"

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_We trusted you with her, Joe. Without Billie and Bradley around she relies on you. She relies on you to look after her and keep her safe. You took advantage of that. She's not another one of your women who'll keep your bed warm at night" Uncle Max sighed, shrugging out of Uncle Jack's grip_

"_I know that, Uncle Max" I admitted "but I'm sorry, I'm not going to apologise for falling in love"_

"_Love?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "yes you love her but you're not in love with her"_

"_I am, Uncle Max" I informed him "we're in love with each other. Neither of us meant for it to happen but we're not going to hide from it. We can't"_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you remember when I came to R&R and I told you I loved you?" I asked Joey "I really wanted you to say it back but I guess I didn't give you much chance, but I was hoping you'd come after me and it'd be like a scene from a movie and we'd kiss in the rain. It was raining that day, do you remember, Joey? I remember how I felt when you told me you loved me finally, I knew from the second you walked through the door that you weren't angry with me and all my fears washed away. But I still had that nagging feeling that you weren't going to tell me, and that almost killed me, but you did and I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. Everyone knew, people were accepting and you and I were happy, that's all I wanted, that's all I want, so please, wake up, Joey"

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_I was watching that" I proclaimed as Lauren switched the film off we'd been watching_

"_I'd prefer it if you were watching me" she admitted, a smile on her face_

"_I'd watch you 24/7 if I had the chance, babe" I informed her_

_Her smile widened and she pressed her lips to mine softly… "Take me to bed so I can say sorry for being such a bitch this morning"_

"_Your wish is my command" I replied, a gasp escaping her lips as I pulled her to my body, her legs locking around my waist before standing up, carrying her into my bedroom_

_I smiled up at Lauren as her hands worked at unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and down my arms, her hands running over my chest greedily… "You're mine, Joey"_

"_And you're mine, babe" I sighed, my head tipping back into the pillow as she began to work her lips at my neck, sucking at one of the sweet spots_

"_Tell me how I make you feel, Joey" she breathed against my skin as she continued her journey_

"_Amazing, like I'm the luckiest guy in the world" I informed her, my hips bucking as she rubbed my groin through my jeans "don't stop, Lo"_

_She smirked at me and moved herself down my legs, unbuttoning my jeans and taking them with her, me helping remove them when they reached my ankles. Working her way back up, she began to rub me through my boxers, her eyes locked with mine at all times…_

"_Off" she demanded, her fingers playing with the waistband of my boxers_

_Doing as she asked, she moved off of my body and I removed the last item of offending clothing on my body. Her hand began to work my length as she climbed back atop my body and a couple of seconds later, her lips were around my length, her mouth working up and down slowly, torturously… _

"_Lo" I sighed, one of my hands knotted in her hair, holding her head in place_

_I started to run my fingers through her hair, a moan escaping her mouth, vibrating around my length, my hips bucking in response…_

_I held Lauren's waist securely as she lowered herself down onto my length, watching her face as it contorted as she adjusted to me being inside of her again. Once again she began a slow pace, moving backwards and forwards on me slowly, her hands holding onto my chest for support…_

"_Lo, babe" I moaned, her pace continuing_

"_Do you want me to go faster, Joe?" she questioned, her eyes looking down at me innocently_

_I nodded, watching her intently as she repositioned herself so we were now back to front, her hands and feet being the only parts of her body on the bedsheets below. Easing my length into her, she began to move again, setting a faster pace this time, both of us moaning, her head tipping back, my lips attacking the skin of her shoulder that was now accessible to me…_

"_That was, wow" I sighed as we lay entangled in each other a few minutes later_

"_Forgive me for being such a cow this morning then?" she asked, looking up at me_

"_How could I not after that?" I inquired "but yeah, I could never be angry at you for long"_

LAUREN'S POV:

"I've been talking to your Mum since you've been like this" I informed him "she says she's never seen you this way about someone before. Typical that we're related, eh? She said she accepts it though which is a good thing, right? She was just upset that you'd get hurt so she lashed out. You remember the day she rang you and told you that you two couldn't have a relationship whilst we were together? I was willing to give you up, forget about my feelings for you because I knew how much your Mum meant to you, Joey. I was willing to put your happiness before my own because that's how much I loved you, how much I do love you. That's what a relationship is all about, isn't it? Making the other person happy? If you wanna make me happy all you need to is open your beautiful brown eyes and smile that breathtaking smile at me. Please Joey, I'm begging you" I whispered, tears starting to fall from my eyes

**Sorry to inform you guys but the torture's not over yet, we've got another 8 ideas of 74crazychick's to get through yet. All the while though, I hope you're enjoying…**


	59. Chapter 59

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Did I put that in the wrong place?" I asked Lauren as I caught her moving her jewellery box_

"_No, I just thought it'd look better over here. What do you think?" she questioned_

"_I think it looked good over there" I informed her "hang on, you've moved everything?"_

_She sighed and pursed her lips together nervously… "Nothing was where I wanted it"_

"_Why didn't you just say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in intrigue_

"_I was scared that you might think I was a complete nut job and change your mind about this" she replied_

"_Lauren, come here" I sighed, holding my arms open for her to walk into "I love you, nothing will ever make me change my mind about wanting this, wanting to wake up with you in my arms every morning is something I've wanted since we first got together. If anything, I should be worried"_

"_Why?" she inquired_

"_Because I'm a total idiot" I sighed "I should've asked you where you wanted things instead of just presuming"_

"_You're not an idiot" she informed me "but if you want, you can be my idiot?"_

"_Sounds good" I admitted, smiling weakly "I'm sorry, babe"_

"_You've got nothing to be sorry for, you were just trying to be helpful" she replied_

"_How about I pop out and get us some lunch?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow_

"_How about you stay here and help me christen our room?" she asked_

"_Alice could be home any minute" I informed her_

"_I like a challenge" she replied, smirking as she pressed her lips to mine, pulling me to the bed with her_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Since I got the news of you being here, I've been so tempted to have a drink, Joey" I informed him "but I've stayed strong and not done it, because I know even though you said you weren't, you were disappointed that I got drunk that afternoon in The Vic after I rowed with Whitney about Ryan, but having you there made me feel better instantly. You held my hair back whilst I was sick, you put me to bed and let me sleep it off and then when I woke up feeling and looking like death, you held me in your arms and kissed me repeatedly, telling me I was beautiful"

_JOEY'S POV:_

_I hated the fact Lauren relied on drink so much when I wasn't around. It was horrible to see her in the state she was in at the minute, throwing up into the kitchen sink, me holding her hair back as she threw up the alcohol that was in her system…_

"_Done?" I asked as she leaned her weight against the worktop_

_She nodded… "Water please"_

_I handed her the glass I'd poured her from the fridge and she took a sip, handing it back to me… "I'm sorry, Joey"_

"_You've got nothing to be sorry for, babe" I assured her "let's get you to bed, eh?"_

"_Will you stay with me?" she asked as I escorted her from the room and up the stairs_

"_For a while but then I have a few things to do" I informed her "but I'll be around, I promise"_

"_My hero" she whispered, her whole weight leaning on me as I helped her into bed_

"_Do you want to get into something more comfortable?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow_

_She nodded her head, her eyes staying shut. Sighing, I grabbed her pyjamas from the chair in her corner of the room and started to change her into them, pulling the covers up her body after finishing and kissing her forehead… "Sleep well, beautiful"_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Your Mum and I have been talking, and I can see why you've been so reluctant to open up about your childhood. I'm sorry your Dad treated you the way he did, Joey" I sighed, glancing at the machine monitoring his heart rate as it started to fluctuate and then calm again…

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_You've made a fool of me, Joseph" Dad proclaimed, his hand swiping my face, sending me flying_

"_Derek" Mum shouted, shocked at what she'd just witnessed_

"_He deserved it, Sandra, and don't you dare say different" he proclaimed_

"_He's 7 years old" she replied "how can you think he deserves it?"_

"_He embarrassed me in front of my friends" he stated "how can you think he didn't?"_

"_He's my son and I love him" she informed him "he made one mistake, Derek"_

"_Make a mistake like that again and it'll be more than just a slap you get" he warned me, his face so close to mine as I cowered on the floor I could smell his alcohol tinged breath before he turned, glaring at Mum before storming out of the house_

"_Come here, sweetheart" Mum sighed, holding her arms out to me_

_I shook my head and clambered to my feet, my entire body shaking at what had just happened as I escaped to my room, finally letting the sobs escape my body…_

LAUREN'S POV:

My phone beeped, a message from Mum asking for an update on Joey…

"He's doing okay I think. No change yet but hopefully soon. Continuing to talk to him hoping something will wake him. Thanks for bringing me some things by the way. See you soon x"

Setting my phone down on the bed again, I smiled at my background, a picture of Joey and I on my birthday that I'd asked one of the waiters in the hotel restaurant to take, Joey's arm wrapped around my waist, my body snuggled into him, both my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest…

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Excuse me, do you think you can take a picture of us?" Lauren asked a waiter as we were about to leave the restaurant after dinner_

"_Lauren, what're you doing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow_

"_Capturing a memory" she informed me, handing the waiter her phone_

_The waiter snapped a picture and handed Lauren her phone back, smiling as he made his way back to his work…_

"_Don't you think you should put them in some water?" Lauren asked as we arrived back in the hotel room, me discarding the flowers onto the coffee table_

"_Are you serious?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow_

_Nodding, I sighed and pulled away from her, rooting around for a vase, filling it up with some tap water, setting them on the side before turning back to her, my jaw dropping as I saw she was standing in the middle of the room in just her underwear and her heels…_

_Lauren and I ended up on the bed, and I flipped her over so she was resting on her stomach, my fingertips trailing down from her hairline down to the beginning of the corset she was wearing. I untied it and turned her back over, her watching me as I lowered my head to her chest, my mouth taking one of her breasts in whilst my hand played with the other, her hands working at removing my shirt…_

"_Language, Branning" I chuckled, connecting our lips together again as I began to thrust_

_I lifted her legs higher around my waist, my lips swallowing her moans as I moved deeper inside of her, only having to thrust a few more times before she fell over the knife's edge…_

**Had to end it on a happy note. Sorry for the bad memory but FYI, there are more to come…**


	60. Chapter 60

_JOEY'S POV:_

_I was 14, but still too young to defend myself when Derek attacked me. As the years passed the attacks had grown less but the severity of them had increased. Staring into the mirror, I winced as my eye caught sight of the burn marks that scarred my skin. Mum had been out when that had happened, and Derek threatened to hurt me if I told her, if I told anyone…_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Your Mum told me about how you got the scars too" I informed him, sighing heavily "could you not trust me enough to tell me or something? I just need to know why you weren't honest, Joe. I'm scared that you don't trust me, just like you didn't trust me when we went through the Ryan stealing my ring debacle"

I stopped, composing myself as I glanced down at my ring, smiling weakly as it glistened in the sunlight…

"I was so worried when you just disappeared, just like when you went on your run. As soon as an hour passed I knew something had happened and all sorts of things were running through my mind" I admitted "and then Alice came home saying she'd got the call from your Mum and I didn't know what we were going to have to come and see. I thought I was going to have to plan your funeral, Joey. I still think I am, and that thought terrifies me because I know if you don't pull through I'll turn back to the drink and I'll kill myself. This should be me, Joey, this should be me in that hospital bed, not you. If I'd have come running with you maybe things would've been different, maybe I would be in that bed, who knows? Just wake up, Joey, please"

_JOEY'S POV:_

_I could hear Lauren talking to my Mum in the doorway. She sounded broken, fragile, her heart torn in two. I'd done that to her. Through the night the only thing on my mind had been her, and I'd come to the realisation that Ryan had been trying to tear us apart, and I'd let him…_

"_Please, Sandra, I just need to know if you've heard from him" Lauren begged_

"_He hasn't been here since the day you came together and I asked you to leave" she replied_

"_Do you know anywhere I could try that he might be?" she asked_

"_Maybe try some of the girls he used to hook up with before you" she proclaimed "I don't know, Lauren"_

"_Thanks for nothing" she sighed_

_An hour or so later I made my way into the house via the back door and stood in the hallway, watching Lauren sat on the sofa, a picture of us from the You Me At Six concert in her hands…_

"_What's happened to you, Joey?" she whispered, her finger brushing across my face in the picture "why can't you just come home?"_

"_I'm sorry" I sighed_

"_Joey" she proclaimed, her head shooting up and to my direction_

"_I'm sorry, Lo, I'm sorry for believing Ryan over you" I admitted_

"_What? What're you on about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion_

"_He said you gave him your ring to pawn. I believed him" I informed her "I should've known from the first second that you wouldn't but I believed him. Seeing you like that just now and hearing what you said at my Mum's broke my heart, and it's down to me that it happened, I'm sorry"_

"_Why would you believe Ryan over me?" she asked, the expression on her face breaking my heart_

"_I don't know" I admitted "I just did. Momentary lapse of judgement. I'm so sorry, Lo"_

_I stayed where I was, watching as she processed the information that I'd just given her. She set the picture down and stood up, walking over to me, stroking my cheek with her hand before kissing me softly, a smile appearing on my lips as she gasped as her back was pressed against the door in seconds_

"_What if Alice comes home?" she moaned as my hands dipped between the tracksuit bottoms of mine she was wearing, stroking her mound through her panties_

"_Bedroom then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow_

_She nodded and giggled as I pulled her backwards and into our bedroom…_

"_What're you doing?" Lauren asked as I moved away from her afterwards_

"_Put this back on?" I questioned, turning back to her, the ring in my hand_

"_I know this afternoon's task" she informed me "you're taking me to town and we're going to get this altered so I can have it pride of place without worrying it'll get lost"_

_I nodded in agreement and slipped it onto her finger, kissing her knuckle…_

LAUREN'S POV:

"If I'd have been out with you running like planned I could've got you help quicker" I sighed "I could've got you here quicker. Who knows how long you were laid there all alone. Whoever did this to you is going to pay for what they've done, for putting me, you, your Mum and Alice through this, I promise you, Joey, I'll make them pay"

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Mind if I steal my girlfriend away?" I asked Whitney as Lauren stood at the bar with her_

"_Go ahead" she replied, smiling as she turned to the others as I turned Lauren to face me_

"_I need to take you home soon" I informed her, my eyes trailing down her frame "but first, we're going to dance"_

"_Joey, you know I don't dance" she sighed as I pulled her into my body and onto the dancefloor_

"_Tough! It's a slow song so I'll lead you. Just follow me, okay?" I questioned_

_Nodding her head, she watched my feet momentarily as I entwined one of my hands with hers, placing her other one on my shoulder as hand went to the middle of her back, beginning to move her around the dancefloor…_

"_I'm the luckiest girl in the world" she sighed as we continued to sway to the music_

"_How do you figure that one out? If anyone's lucky, it's me" I informed her, kissing her softly_

"_What have I done to deserve you? I've caused so many people so much hurt, I don't deserve to be happy" she admitted, tears filling her eyes_

"_Hey" I sighed, both of us stopping dancing, my thumbs wiping away the stray tears that fell_

"_It's just the truth, Joey. I've caused my Mum, Dad, you, so much heartache" she replied_

"_They've forgotten about it and so have I, babe" I assured her "it's all about us and the future now, okay? Please stop crying, baby, you're breaking my heart"_

"_See, breaking your heart, causing you heartache, I'm sorry" she proclaimed_

"_Why don't we get out of here, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her_

"_No" she replied "we're gonna stay and enjoy our night, okay?"_

_I nodded and kissed her softly, leading her back to the bar as the song finished…_


	61. Chapter 61

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Joey, I really need to go before Alice comes home and catches us" Lauren proclaimed_

"_We could just say you're here for lunch and then slip off to my room for some afternoon delight?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her_

"_As much as I'd love that, she'll wanna spend time with me too" she informed me "so I'm gonna go and I'll see you tonight"_

_Sighing, I nodded my head and kissed her passionately once more, pulling her back to me as she pulled away every time…_

"_This isn't me going, is it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow_

"_No one's stopping you" I replied, a smirk on my face_

"_Oh really?" she asked, her eyes locking with mine as she pulled herself off my lap, kissing me once more "I'll see you later"_

_God that girl was insatiable…_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Me and you, we're in this together, Joey" I informed him "whatever it takes to get you better, we'll do it. However long it takes, we'll make sure it happens. I just need you better, Joey, because the longer you're like this, the stronger my temptation to have a drink, but I'm going to fight it, I promise, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep fighting for, Joey. So please, wake up. I need you to wake up"

_JOEY'S POV:_

_The worst beating of all had come at 16 years old. I'd answered him back and he'd pushed me, sending me flying into and over the kitchen table, breaking my arm in two places. I arrived back with my arm in a cast…_

"_You need to get stronger bones, boy" Derek chuckled, grasping at my cast covered arm. I tried not to wince as his hands squeezed tighter like a vice, hurting me so much…_

"_Why do I? Do I have more of this to look forward to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow_

_He nodded and smirked his evil smirk… "You answer me back, you pay the price, son"_

"_I'm not your son" I informed him "I am nothing like you. When I have a family, a wife and children, I'd never treat them the way you treat me, Mum and Alice. You treat us like dirt"_

_He didn't respond verbally, his fist meeting my face, sending me flying to the floor. I could feel him repeatedly punch me until it all went black…_

"_Derek, what have you done?" I heard Mum's voice ask worriedly "come on, Joey, love, let's get you up. Come on"_

"_You need to get out of here, Mum, and take Alice and me with you" I spoke quietly_

"_Your Dad would just find us, darling" she sighed as she sat me on my chair_

"_We can't keep living like this" I moaned "we can't keep living like this, him beating me up at every given opportunity. He did this to me, Mum"_

"_I know he did, sweetheart, and as soon as you can get out of here, you go, okay? And never look back" she begged, placing her hands on my shoulders "promise me that?"_

"_I can't leave you and Alice here with him" I proclaimed, shocked she'd even suggest it_

"_We'll be fine; I'll make sure of it. He won't hurt us, I promise you" she assured me_

"_So why does he hurt me then? Am I not a good enough son?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow_

"_I don't know, darling" she admitted, stroking her hand against my throbbing cheek "let's get you cleaned up"_

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's heartbeat started to fluctuate again, and then calm. That had been happening a lot recently. I didn't know what he was remembering or what he was dreaming but whatever it was, it was certainly having an effect, and it was letting us know that he was still with us, even if he wasn't awake so that gave me hope…

"Come on, Joey, baby. Wake up, I know you can do it" I begged, caressing his hand

_JOEY'S POV:_

"_Come on, Joey, baby. Wake up; I know you can do it"_

"Lauren" I whispered, the oxygen mask making it hard to speak

"Oh thank God" she proclaimed, her hand flying over her mouth with relief "let me go and get someone"

"No, no" I replied "just come here and kiss me so I can make sure I'm not dreaming"

She turned back to me and smiled at me, removing the oxygen mask from where it was placed over my mouth, her lips pressing to mine softly… "How was that?"

"Maybe just one more" I stated, a smile on my face

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine once again, her tongue trailing along my bottom lip before pulling away…

"Tease" I moaned

She smirked… "I'll go and get a doctor"

Nodding my head, I rested my head back on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling, Lauren re-entering the room a minute later, a doctor following her…

"You've had this one and your Mum and sister worried, Joseph" he informed me

"How long have I been unconscious?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at them

"Nearly a week" he replied "how do you feel in yourself, Joey?"

"Sore and in quite a lot of pain" I admitted "but okay generally. How long do I have to stay in here?"

"A few more days yet I'm afraid" he informed me "on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain?"

"6" I admitted "it's more in my leg than anywhere else. What are my injuries?"

"From the impact of the car and how long you were there we'd say very lucky" he replied "you've got a broken leg which we've repaired but will have to say in a cast for 6 more weeks, you had a dislocated shoulder, you have a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs. The rest are cuts and bruises. You're very lucky, Joey"

"I know I am" I sighed with relief, glancing at Lauren, her hand entwining with mine

"Shall I send your Mum and sister in?" the doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow between us

"Please" Lauren replied "they'll want to see him"

Nodding his head, he exited the room, Mum and Alice hurrying into the room…

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Alice asked, slapping my chest

"Ow" I proclaimed "it's not my fault, is it?"

"Al, go steady, yeah?" Lauren asked "don't want him staying in longer than he needs to"

"And how long's that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"And then you'll be coming home with me" Mum announced

"What? No, Mum, I'll be going back to the Square with Lauren and Alice" I informed her

"You think they can look after you the way I can?" she asked

"It's not about who can look after me the best" I sighed, Lauren helping me up as I eased myself up "it's about where I want to be and who I want looking after me"

"And you don't want me?" she inquired

"No, I do, Mum, but I want to do it in the comfort of my own home" I replied "you're more than welcome to stay with us. We've got the room"

"Joey's right, Sandra" Lauren stated "you're more than welcome. And I'm sure between the three of us what with Alice and I working we'd manage to sort something out"

"See, Mum?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "everything will sort itself"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, where've Mum and Alice gone?" Joey asked me as he woke up from a sleep after taking his painkillers

"They've gone home to get some proper rest now they know you're okay" I informed him

"And what about you, Miss. Branning?" he questioned, taking my hand in his

"I'm okay" I assured him, stifling a yawn as I stretched out in the chair

"Yeah, you look it too" he chuckled "have you been here every single day?"

I nodded, signalling yes… "I didn't wanna leave you in case you woke up"

"Lauren" he sighed, bringing his hand up that was entwined with mine to caress my cheek "I don't want you getting ill too, baby"

"I'm fine, honestly" I assured him "I've been eating, I've been drinking, I've been making sure I've had plenty of rest. I'm fine, Joey, there's no need to worry"

"And you know the only reason I worry is because I love you, right?" he inquired

"Of course I do, and I love you too" I mirrored

"Fancy showing me how much?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"How can I do that? Because we can't have sex in here, Joey" I informed him

"No" he proclaimed "but now you've put the idea in my head"

"Joey, be serious, please" I sighed, rolling my eyes at his immaturity"

"How about you come up here for a cuddle?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

Smiling, I climbed from my chair and onto the bed, kicking my Converse off my feet as I did so, snuggling into Joey's embrace, resting my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around my shoulder, his other one around my waist…

**Hope you're all happy now Joey's awake and okay? What happens next? And when do we find out who hurt our Joey I wonder?**


	62. Chapter 62

"Do you remember anything about what happened that day, Joe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Just that I was out running" he replied "I'm so glad you didn't come. It could've been you"

"But instead it was you and I had to cope wondering whether I'd lost you all over again" I stated "not good, Joey, not good"

"Well you haven't, that's what matters" he assured me, entwining his hand with mine

"Any longer and I don't think I would've managed without a drink" I admitted

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, baby" he sighed, moving his hand to cup my cheek

"It's not your fault. It's whoever put you in here" I informed him, my head tilting into his touch "are you in pain?"

"A bit, but I'm more uncomfortable than anything" he replied, easing himself up

"Here, let me help" I sighed, standing up from the chair by his bed, holding onto his hand as he pushed himself up the bed some more "better?"

"Much thank you" he informed me "why don't you go home for a while? Get some proper rest?"

"I don't want to leave you" I admitted, glaring at him as he smirked at me "and don't laugh, it's not funny, I don't. Who knows what could happen"

"Lauren, nothing's going to happen to me, baby, I promise" he assured me "but I need you well for when I get out of here. Mum and Alice will be overbearing and I'll need my girlfriend because I really don't fancy the idea of them helping me get bathed and dressed"

"Is that all you'll need me for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"That, and other things" he replied, a smile arising on his face "so go home and come back in the morning, yeah?"

I nodded and sighed, kissing him quickly before grabbing my handbag from the back of the chair, glancing over my shoulder at him as I walked out of the room, heading back to the Square…

"Lauren" Ryan's voice shouted as I arrived back at number 23, climbing out of the taxi "where've you been recently?"

"Is that any of your concern?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

"No but I've been worried. I haven't seen you around. Is everything okay?" he asked

"Course you have" I sighed "everything's fine thank you. Joey's in hospital if you must know"

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"He was run over by some bastard going too fast" I informed him "it was touch and go for a while but he's doing okay now. He should be home in a few days"

"Oh that's good. Send him my best, yeah?" he asked "I should be getting back to work"

Nodding my head I watched as he disappeared back through the gardens, something wasn't right, but what?

JOEY'S POV:

4 days later and I was allowed out of hospital, Lauren picking me up to drive me home…

"How am I meant to use these things with a broken wrist?" I questioned, trying to get used to the crutches the doctor had given me

"Just remember what he said, keep your wrist straight or it'll take longer to heal" Lauren stated, continuing to pack up my bag "do you have anything anywhere else?"

"Nope" I informed her "can you hurry, babe? I wanna get out of here"

"Let me just have one last check" she replied, checking the cupboards "right, done. Ready?"

I nodded my head and let her lead me out of the room, hobbling out of the room and down the corridor on my crutches, Lauren and I stopping off at the pharmacy on the first floor to get my painkillers…

"I don't see Mum's car" I sighed as Lauren and I pulled up in the Square "I thought she'd be here"

"She wanted to be but she had to work" she informed me "she'll be here tomorrow though. Ready to get inside?"

I nodded my head and Lauren switched off the engine, climbing out of the driver's side before moving to my side, holding my crutches ready for me to put my arms through as we made our way inside…

"Everything in your bedroom's set up for you" Alice stated as we walked in the door

"I'm not going to bed straight away, Al" I informed her "I've been laid in one for more than a week"

"You are, Joseph" Lauren replied as she hung her coat up "the doctor said you needed rest and rest is what you're gonna have"

"Can I not go on the sofa then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "I just need anything other than a bed"

Nodding her head, I hobbled into the living room, flopping down on the sofa, Lauren positioning a cushion under my leg as she followed me in…

"Where're you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she went to leave the room

"To make a start on the washing and start dinner. Alice is going out tonight" she informed me

"With who?" I inquired

"Just some friends, Joe" she chuckled "just get some rest and I'll be back soon"

**So Joey's home and Lauren's noticed something is wrong with Ryan, how long will it be before she connects the dots? Or will someone do it for her?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Let's have a happy chapter for 74crazychick, shall we?**

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the following morning, my head resting on Joey's chest. Normally he was a fidgety sleeper, moving positions in the night but from what I could gather, he'd been in the same position he'd gone to sleep in for the majority of the night. Looking down at his leg that was still in cast proper up on the pillow; I'm guessing that was why. I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it was…

"Morning, beautiful" Joey's sleep addled voice greeted me, startling me

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned, raising myself up onto my elbow

"A couple of hours" he replied "believe it or not. Trying to sleep with a broken leg isn't the best thing ever"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, you could sort this out" he informed me, taking my hand in his, guiding it down to his groin

I glanced up at him, his eyes dark as he watched me… "It'd be my pleasure"

Moving my body down the bed, I pulled Joey's tracksuit bottoms from his body, taking his boxer shorts with me too. I eased them down his cast clad leg and threw them to the floor on his side of the bed, working my hand on him for starters…

"Lauren, please" he sighed, his head tipping back into the pillow "it's been too long"

Looking up at him and smiling, I lowered my mouth onto his length, chuckling as I heard his sharp intake of breath…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was driving me crazy, she was in control and she knew it. Her tongue swept backwards and forwards on the head of my length and I clutched at the bedsheets I was laid on. It had been too long since we'd last been together and I knew it wouldn't take very long before I came undone around her. Moving one hand from the bedsheets, I placed it on the back of her head as she began to take more of my length into her mouth, moving up and down slowly on me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey was close but still I kept my movements on him slow, wanting to draw out the pleasure for him for as long as I possibly could. Moaning around his length as he pulled harder on my hair, not enough to hurt but enough to turn me on some more, he spilled himself into my mouth, my mouth encouraging every last drop…

Rolling onto my back again I tilted my head to the side, watching Joey as he watched me, his eyes still dark, his gaze intense when an idea popped into my head. I ran my hand from where it had been on the pillow downwards, across my chest, moaning softly as I grazed the side of my breast, running it down and beneath my pyjama shorts, rubbing myself through my already damp panties. Smiling at Joey, I shimmied myself out of my shorts and discarded of them. When Joey teased me, he always ran one finger up and down the material of my panties and that's exactly what I was doing, watching as his gaze darkened still…

"Do you want me to take them off, Joey? Just say the word and I will" I admitted

"Take them off and then come here" he replied

I smiled at him and removed my panties too, moving over to Joey like he said. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he turned me to face away from his body, moving my hair to the side, pressing a kiss to the skin of my neck…

"Continue" he breathed against my skin

I shivered involuntarily and resumed my ministrations on myself, Joey's lips caressing the skin of my neck and shoulder, heightening my sensations as I continued…

"Lower, babe" he whispered against my skin

"What?" I questioned, my mind barely there as I continued what I was doing

"Touch yourself properly, Lauren" he replied, kissing my shoulder again "do what I do"

Doing as he said, I moved my fingers lower, pushing one into my body…

"Good girl. And now another one" Joey stated, his fingertips brushing my skin

I pushed another finger into me, feeling the wetness of myself spread around my fingers. I was vaguely aware of Joey's hands on my skin and I gasped as one hand touched where mine was, his thumb brushing over my clit…

"Keep moving your fingers, baby" he whispered

I gasped as Joey's thumb circled my clit slowly, keeping up with the movements of my fingers and it wasn't long before I came, crying out his name, my chest heaving as my breathing returned to normal… "That was"

"Pretty fucking amazing, Lo" Joey interjected, kissing my neck again "turn around"

I turned over in his embrace and looked down at his groin, his length hard again…

"That's you and what just happened, babe" Joey informed me

I smiled… "How do we do this?"

"I thought you'd know by now" he chuckled, kissing my lips softly

"Shut up" I sighed "you know what I mean. So I don't hurt you"

Joey lifted me with one hand, lowering me down onto his length, my hands on his chest to steady myself... "You okay?"

I nodded and began to move on him slowly, needing this after the intensity of what we'd just done. Joey's hands rested on my waist and he shifted his hips an inch, his length sliding deeper into me, a moan of his name escaping my lips. Pulling my face to his, our lips started to do battle, my movements getting faster on Joey as if by magic. He was the first to fall and as I felt him explode inside of me, my walls clenched around him and I came too, my body collapsing on top of his…


	64. Chapter 64

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was out doing some food shopping and running some other errands and all I could think about was her helping me shower like she'd promised in the hospital. I was laid in bed, bored stiff, the four walls quickly becoming monotonous as I continued to look around the room, the remote control for the TV being on Lauren's side of the bed from watching a late night episode of FRIENDS last night…

"Joseph Branning, what in God's name do you think you're doing?" her voice proclaimed as I eased myself up off the bed

"Flying a plane, babe. What does it look like?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Very funny" she scoffed "back into bed now please"

"No" I whined "I smell. I need a shower"

"Stop being such a baby" she sighed "give me five and then we'll get you sorted, okay?"

"Does this mean you're going to fulfil your promise to help me shower?" I questioned

"Well you can't exactly do it in your own with a broken leg and a broken wrist, can you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd left the room and made my way to the bathroom, starting to run a bath, knowing Joey would hate it but it'd be the easiest way to get his body clean. Making my way back to our room, I helped him stand up and hobble across the landing and into the bathroom…

"Don't start" I warned him "it's this or you smell for the rest of your time in cast"

He sighed and held up his arms. I pulled his top off his body, setting it on the closed toilet seat before doing the same to his tracksuit bottoms and boxers, tying bags to his casts so they wouldn't get wet before helping him ease into the bath…

"How's that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"A bit feminine but not bad" he replied "would be better if you were in here too though"

"No chance" I informed him, squirting some shower gel onto a loofah "sit forward"

I began to wash his back, rinsing the foam from the shower gel off his back before letting him sit back again, doing the same to his chest and then his arms…

"You've missed a spot" he admitted, pursing his lips to hide the smirk threatening to break

"I think you can take care of that yourself" I replied, standing up to rinse my hands

"Lauren" he sighed. I turned back to him and watched his hand move to his length, beginning to move his hand up and down

"Joseph, what do you think you're doing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Since I can't have you whenever I want because of this stupid thing" he informed me, motioning to the cast on his leg "and seeing as though you won't satisfy my needs, I'm resorting to doing it myself"

I smiled and watched him work at his length for a few moments, my eyes drifting up and down his body, from his wet, toned chest down to his hand working himself, finding myself panting and gasping for breath as he found his release…

"You okay, Lo?" he questioned as my breathing returned back to normal

"Yeah, yeah" I replied "let's get you out of there, shall we?"

Nodding his head, I grabbed the towel from the side, helping him balance himself as he climbed out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sitting him down on the bed as we reached the bedroom, I helped him re-dress, changing him into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a clean t-shirt, going to leave the room when he grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap…

"I think you were lying in the bathroom earlier" he informed me, kissing me softly

"Oh really, why's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I was watching you as you were watching me. I turned you on, didn't I?" he asked

"Just a little bit" I admitted, sighing as his good hand began to rub me through my leggings

"Well it only seems fair that I help you get yours seeing as though I got mine" he informed me

I gasped as his hand quickly dipped beneath the material of my panties, stroking my already damp folds, his thumb rolling over my clit in time with his movements on my mound. I clutched onto his shoulders, my hips writhing above him as he pushed a finger into me, stroking it slowly across the spot inside of me that made me quiver…

"Joey" I cried out his name, my head tipping back as I fell over the edge, panting for breath again

"That good am I, baby?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as my face met his again

"You know you are, Mr. Bighead" I replied, kissing his lips softly "you should get some rest"

"I'm not tired" he informed me as I climbed off his lap, going to stand up

"I don't care. The doctor said you had to get at least an hour's rest a day" I replied

"Why don't you come and lay with me then?" he suggested

"Because it'll lead to something else and I've got jobs to do" I explained "plus your Mum will be here with dinner soon. Rest, and I'll see you later"

I kissed him softly, smiling as his eyes shut as his head touched the pillow…


	65. Chapter 65

"What's that?" I asked Joey as he sat at the kitchen table reading a letter addressed to him

"The doctor thinks it'd be a good idea for me to have physio on my leg because of how bad the break is" he informed me

"Doctors know best, Joe" I replied, turning to face him "don't you want to get better?"

"Of course I do, but I know if I need physio or not and I don't" he informed me

"Tell them you're not up for it when we're at the hospital later then?" I suggested

"I might just do that. Where're you going?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have to do some food shopping because we're rapidly running out of everything" I replied, kissing him softly "I won't be too long. Make sure you do the dishes, yeah?"

"Hello, guy with a broken leg and a broken wrist here" he proclaimed

"Joey, you've got one good hand. You're capable of putting some pots in a dishwasher. Stop being overdramatic" I sighed "make sure it's done when I get back"

Nodding his head, I grabbed my bag from the back of his chair and made my way out of the house and to my car…

"Lauren" Ryan's voice called as I was about to climb into my car

"Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he jogged over to me

"How's Joey doing? Is there anything I can do for either of you?" he asked

"He's doing fine. And such as?" I inquired

"I don't know, maybe help you out with anything you need?" he suggested

"No, we're doing okay thanks. Both Alice and his Mum are around so there's plenty of us" I replied, watching as he pulled something from his pocket "fancy an upgrade, did you?"

"What?" he questioned

"New car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, mine's in the garage. Some idiot crashed into me when I was in town the other week and made a right mess of it" he explained "so I've got a hire one for now"

"What is it with idiot drivers, eh? Because of one I almost lost the love of my life" I sighed

"But you didn't, that's the main thing" he replied "anyway, I better be getting on. I'm working tonight so how about you and Joey come over to The Vic and have a drink or two on me?"

"Yeah, maybe, I'll see what we're doing" I informed him, climbing into my car

JOEY'S POV:

"Well I didn't expect you to do all the cleaning" Lauren admitted as she walked into the kitchen, her hands full of shopping bags

"I like to surprise you" I informed her "how was shopping?"

"Busy. Almost got into a fight with a woman about some milk" she replied "how was your morning?"

"Good, I've decided I should do physio on my leg" I admitted

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I just got to thinking" I replied "and I decided it'd be for the best in the long run"

She smiled at me and kissed me softly… "I'm pleased. Maybe when it's fully recovered we can start running together?"

"I'd like that" I informed her, standing up and hobbling over to her

"Awe, look at you, my little cripple" she chuckled "Ryan's invited us over to The Vic tonight, by the way"

"It's our local, I didn't realise he needed to invite us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You know what I mean. He said our drinks on him" she replied

"He said that? Has he had a knock to the head or something?" I inquired

"I don't know, save these questions for him when we get there" she stated "I better go and get organised for your hospital appointment. Is there anything you need me to do?"

I shook my head, signalling no, watching as she made her way out of the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What's with the strange looks, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I made my way over to him

"Do you think we could talk in private, babe?" he questioned

"What's wrong? You're worrying me" I inquired, following him to a quiet corner of the pub

"I don't want you to get angry but Jay and Dexter have been to see me today; they're working on Ryan's car and the damage it's sustained makes it look like it's been involved in a crash, like it might've hit something, or someone" he informed me

"Yeah, he told me a car crashed into him the other day" I replied "what're you saying?"

"Lauren, I think Ryan might have been the one to run Joey over" he admitted

"What? No, Ryan's an idiot sometimes but he wouldn't intentionally hurt someone" I stated

"Babe, he's been intent on getting you back ever since he arrived back here, are you sure he wouldn't?" he questioned "maybe he thought if you're not gonna leave Joey, then Joey can leave you. It adds up"

"Get back to me with some proof that he did and then maybe I'll believe you" I informed him

**So Lauren doesn't believe Max's claims that Ryan could've been the one driving? What will it take for her to?**


	66. Chapter 66

LAUREN'S POV:

I watched the Square pass by the next morning, everyone going about their daily routine when I spotted Dad and Uncle Jack in the gardens, serious looks on their faces as they talked, glancing over here before Uncle Jack showed Dad an envelope and put it into his jacket pocket…

"Uncle Jack and Dad are acting suspicious" I informed Joey as he walked into the room

"Maybe there's some truth to what he said last night then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, Ryan wouldn't do that, Joey" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"How can you be so sure, babe?" he asked, turning my face so I was looking at him "he was adamant he was going to split us up and he stole your ring, Lo"

"But he understood that I was with you and that I loved you. Nothing was going to happen between me and him so why would he, Joey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know, Lauren, but you have to admit that what your Dad is saying makes sense" he replied

The more I thought about it, the more I began to agree with what they were saying...

"If you've come to have another row, Dad, I'm not interested" I informed him as I opened the front door to him later that afternoon

"You need to read this. You wanted proof, you've got it" he replied, handing me an envelope

"Hi, Uncle Max, everything okay?" Joey asked as he walked into the hallway

He shook his head at Joey as I opened the envelope. Dad had been right. Ryan had run Joey over. It was there in black and white…

"Lauren, where're you going?" Joey questioned as I grabbed my coat from the hook, making my way out of the house

I knew he and Dad were following me as I made my way to number 31, banging on the door, waiting for someone to open up…

"Where is he?" I questioned as Whitney opened the door

"Hello to you too" she replied "where's who?"

"Your brother. I'm gonna kill him, Whitney" I informed her

"What? Why?" she inquired, shocked at my confession. I handed her the letter instead of speaking as I continued to look for him

"He's not here" she proclaimed as she read the letter, her mouth dropping open in shock "let me ring him and get him back here"

Whitney handed me the letter back and I stood in the hallway, tapping my foot impatiently as she tried ringing Ryan, no answer…

"Keep trying, and tell him when I see him I will make sure he pays" I informed her

JOEY'S POV:

"Why don't you come and sit down, Lo?" I suggested as she watched from the living room window for any sign of Ryan

"No chance. We need to call the police. Why haven't we called them, Joey?" she inquired

"Can you just calm down, please?" I begged, placing my hands on her arms

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious?" she proclaimed "Joey, we know who left you for dead yet we're letting them get away with it the longer we don't call the police"

LAUREN'S POV:

For some unknown reason, I'd had no luck in getting through to Joey about the fact we should call the police so when he was resting after his physio exercises I called them. I was going to make sure Ryan was punished for what he did, no matter what the consequences…


	67. Chapter 67

JOEY'S POV:

"Mr. Branning?" two people in smartly dressed suits questioned as I answered the front door

"That's me. How can I help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them

"This is DCI Hardy and I'm DI Cooper, we're here to take your statement" one informed me

"Take my statement for what?" I inquired

"The road accident you were in. We got a call this morning informing us that you have evidence that proves a Mr. Ryan Malloy was responsible?" DI Cooper asked

_Lauren…_

"You better come in" I sighed, moving out of the doorway to let them both in

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, I'm back" I called into the house as I stepped in the front door

"I'm in here" he informed me from the living room

Making my way through, I smiled as I sat down on the arm of the sofa…

"What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why did you call the police?" he inquired

"They came? When?" I asked

"They left about five minutes ago" he replied "but that doesn't answer the question. Why did you go behind my back and do something I didn't want you to?"

"Ryan needs to be punished, Joey" I proclaimed "why can't you see that?"

"I can" he informed me "but I said no, Lauren. I can't believe you went behind my back"

"I did what I had to do, Joey. If you can't see that then I don't know what to say" I sighed

"I can see why you did it and why Ryan needs to be punished, babe" he stated, reaching for my hand and entwining it with his "but don't you think it's hard enough for me knowing someone else wants you that badly that he was willing to kill me so he could have you?"

"I never thought of it like that" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"I don't expect you to, Lauren" he replied "but ever since I woke up all I think about is the fact that someone tried to kill me. The thought of never seeing you again, not being able to hold you in my arms, not being able to kiss you, not being able to have a future, marriage and children maybe was the thing that kept me going and when I didn't know it was Ryan, I was so scared they'd come back to finish off the job"

"Joey" I whispered, tears building up in my eyes as he looked up at me, his eyes full of tears too

"I just wanna forget, Lauren" he admitted "why can't I forget?"

Watching Joey break down in tears in front of me broke my heart, just like his did whenever I cried. Climbing off the edge of the sofa I moved to the floor, kneeling in front of him, wrapping my arms around him tightly… "I'm so sorry, Joey. But Ryan needs to be punished"

He nodded his head against my chest and I ran my hand through his hair, easing myself up onto the sofa, pulling him into my embrace again, his head falling against my chest as he continued to cry…

"I didn't mean for you to see me like that" he admitted as he composed himself

"Through the good times and the bad" I informed him, kissing his temple softly "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You're right. Ryan needs to be punished" he replied "as long as I have you by my side I can face anything I have to come"

"I love you" I sighed

"I love you too" he mirrored, tilting his face up to meet mine "I really mean that, Lauren"

"I know you do" I assured him, stroking his cheek before kissing him softly

I sighed as Joey turned the kiss deeper, his hands coming up to cup my cheeks as he deepened the kiss more, both of us pulling away breathlessly, my forehead resting on his...

"So we're doing this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't really have a choice" he informed me "they've arrested Ryan. He's in custody now"

"Good" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder "I'm sorry for going behind your back, Joe"

"I know you are, babe" he assured me, his good hand going around my shoulder, his fingers running up and down my bare arm…

**So Ryan's going to be punished for what he did, thank goodness! Sorry if I made anyone cry, I really didn't mean to…**


	68. Chapter 68

LAUREN'S POV:

Things between Joey and I had strengthened after our heart-to-heart about why he hadn't wanted to go to the police and as the days went by, he was getting better and better, his wrist cast had been taken off and today was the day his leg cast was going to be taken off…

"Ready to go?" I questioned as I walked into our bedroom, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded… "Finally! Last day that I have to use these stupid things"

"Don't get your hopes up, the doctor might say it has to stay on longer" I replied

"Don't, Lo. Tonight, if my cast is taken off, I plan on making love to you" he admitted

"Well let's hope that it is taken off then" I sighed, kissing him softly "let's go"

JOEY'S POV:

"Nice to see you, Joey, Lauren. How's the leg doing?" my doctor questioned

"It feels fine. Haven't had any pain for it in quite a while" I informed him

"That's good. Let's see what the x-ray says" he replied, mulling over it for a few minutes "everything looks okay. Can you stand?"

Nodding my head, I stood up for him…

"Okay, now can you walk to the end of the room and back?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Doing as he asked, I walked from the chair I'd been sitting in to the door, and back…

"And how does it feel when you put weight on it?" he questioned

"Fine" I replied, sitting back down next to Lauren

"Well everything seems to be okay but I am going to give you a boot, just to be on the safe side" he informed me "take this and off you go"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" Joey called into the house as we arrived back home

No answer…

"What're you doing?" I asked, gasping as his lips pressed to mine, my back being pushed into the wall "I thought you wanted to wait until tonight?"

"Can't" he admitted, pushing us back into the bedroom, my back being against the bedsheets in a matter of seconds

"Is your want for me that bad, Joey?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you think?" he questioned, making sure a very interested part of him was pressed against me

I moaned softly and pulled his head down to mine, our lips connecting again…

JOEY'S POV:

"I've missed this" I informed Lauren as I continued my journey down her body, removing the last item of offending clothing, her panties…

"Joe" she sighed as I stroked her softly

"What do you want me to do, baby?" I asked

"You know what I want you to do" she replied

Smiling up at her, I kept my eyes locked with hers as I lowered my mouth to her mound, running my tongue from bottom to top, her hips bucking appreciatively. Deciding enough was enough, I plunged my tongue into her body, a loud moan escaping her lips, her hands pulling at fistfuls of my hair as I continued…

"Joey, Joey, Joey, oh God" she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, her eyes clenched shut

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey kissed his way back up my body and as his lips reached mine, I was working at pushing his jeans and boxers off his legs, needing him now more than ever. He pushed himself into me quickly, my fingernails clawing at his back as he began to thrust, the need and want for each other taking over quickly as it always did…

"Let go" Joey breathed into my neck, his thumb pressing on my clit in time with his thrusts

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I proclaimed, my orgasm shooting through my body, making me see stars

Joey's thrusts became sloppy and lazy and I knew he was near too. Sucking on the skin of his neck, I felt his length begin to pulse inside of me, his orgasm hitting, sending me over the edge for a third time…


	69. Chapter 69

**JACQUELINE AND DAVID ARE GOING OUT TO A SCOTT ALAN (the guy who sings "Again", the song that Jacqueline makes David sing to her) concert together tonight **❤

"Right, Alice is going out tonight. How about dinner and a film, just me and you?" I suggested to Joey as I walked into the living room, snapping him from his trance

"Hmm, sounds good, babe" he replied, forcing a smile onto his face

"What's the matter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I moved towards him

"Nothing, I was just out of it, babe, sorry" he informed me

"Don't lie to me, Joey" I sighed "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too" he mirrored, entwining his hand with mine

"Then are you worried?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What makes you think I'm worried?" he questioned

"Because I know you" I informed him "Ryan's my past and you're my future. You're the one I wanna be with. You're the one I wanna marry, one I wanna have kids with, one I wanna have a future with. How can you not realise that after everything we've been through?"

"I do, baby, I do" he assured me, cupping my cheek with his hand "I hate feeling this way"

"Which is why I think we need a night in on our own, just us. I'm gonna pop out and get some stuff to organise us your favourite dinner. I won't be long, okay?" I asked

I stood up as Joey nodded, bending down to his level once more, kissing him softly, grabbing my handbag from the chair, smiling at him warmly as I made my way out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Something smells amazing" I informed Lauren as I walked into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"Ugh, you're all sticky and sweaty, Joey" she proclaimed, pushing me away

"That's what you get when you go for a run, Lauren" I chuckled

"You did take it steady, didn't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, babe. I'm following doctor's orders and going steady and doing what I feel I can" I informed her "I'm gonna go for a quick shower"

"Make sure it is quick. Dinner won't be long" she replied

I nodded and kissed her softly, making my way out of the room and up the stairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Babe, is there anything you can't do?" Joey asked as we finished up dinner

"Did you enjoy that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah I did, thank you" he informed me "do we have dessert?"

I nodded and smiled, beginning to clear the plates… "I've got your favourite dessert too"

"Apart from you?" he questioned

I smiled at him and pulled the chocolate fudge cake that I'd made earlier out of the fridge…

"I think we'll be starting our running tomorrow" Joey proclaimed "it looks amazing, babe"

I smiled at him again… "Ice cream or squirty cream?"

"Ice cream please, babe" he replied as I started to organise our desserts

JOEY'S POV:

"So I cooked yet I still don't get to pick the film we're watching?" Lauren asked as we made our way into the living room

"Nope" I informed her, making my way to the DVD player as she shut the curtains

"Is it something I'll like or not?" she questioned as I turned back to her, sitting down next to her

"Wait and see" I replied, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me as I pressed play on the DVD remote

LAUREN'S POV:

A couple of hours later I reached for the remote off the coffee table and switched the TV off as the DVD credits rolled…

"There is no way you're ever picking a film again" I informed Joey, moving away from him

"Why not? It was good" he proclaimed, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good? Are you serious? It was one of the most boring things ever. I'll sleep well tonight" I replied, smirking at him as I began to clear the glasses that we'd brought through with us

"Offended, babe" he admitted, feigning hurt

"Course you are" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he stood up "is your leg bothering you?"

"I'm just a bit stiff" he informed me

"Go and get into bed and I'll give you a massage" I replied

"You're one amazing woman, you know that, Miss. Branning?" he inquired

"I've been told a few times" I admitted, kissing him softly "now go. I'll be up in a minute"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren's hands were working magic on my back, my muscles relaxing instantly…

"I thought you hadn't pushed yourself?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"I didn't" I informed her "I had to do physio as well. Take that into consideration too"

"Sorry" she sighed, kissing my neck softly "how did it go?"

"Okay. Still a struggle sometimes but I'm getting there" I replied "oh, that's good"

"You like that?" she questioned, pressing at the same spot of my lower back again

"Mhm" I sighed, her fingers kneading the skin softly, the pressure firm though

LAUREN'S POV:

"All done" I informed Joey, climbing off of the bed so he could turn over

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling me back to him

"To get organised for bed" I replied

"No you don't" he stated, pulling me back onto the bed

"Yes I do. You're tired and you need to rest" I informed him "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Lauren" he whined as I climbed off the bed again, walking to the door

"Have some self-control, Joseph" I chuckled, walking out of the room and across the landing to the bathroom

**Poor Joey, but how nice of Lauren to take his mind off of things! **


	70. Chapter 70

"I don't know why you come back sweaty and out of breath all the time, this is easy" I proclaimed as Joey and I ran down the street together

I looked at him and he smiled at me, a smile on my face as we continued to run…

JOEY'S POV:

As Lauren and I continued to run I began to up the pace, letting it increase to the speed I normally run. Soon enough Lauren stopped and rested her arm against the wall, catching her breath…

"I thought you said this was easy, babe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She took a sip of her water from the bottle she'd brought with her and flicked a V at me, a loud laugh escaping my lips…

"You ready to go or do you need to sit down?" I asked

"I hate you" she proclaimed, hitting my arm

"Love you too" I informed her, kissing her softly "come on, not much further now"

Lauren and I continued running and I decided to play a trick on her, stopping suddenly and crouching over so it looked as though I was in pain…

"It's not gonna work this time, Joey" she sighed "come on. We're almost there now so you said"

I continued to crouch over, trying not to laugh as she walked over to me…

"Joe? Joey? What's the matter?" she questioned worriedly "are you hurting? What's the matter? Joey, talk to me"

Standing up I pulled her flush into my body quickly, kissing her passionately…

"You asshole" she proclaimed, pushing me away "I thought something was really wrong"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to kiss my girlfriend, is there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"When you're still not fully recovered from a serious car accident and you fake that there's something wrong with you then yes, there is. Come on, let's go" she replied, starting to jog again

LAUREN'S POV:

I refused to speak to Joey for the rest of the run, both of us arriving back in the Square half an hour later. Making my way into the house, I walked into the kitchen, replenishing my water bottle with some water from the tap and then putting it into the fridge so it'd be cold enough for next time, continuing to run the tap so I could have a glass of water as I cooled down…

"Still not talking to me?" Joey asked as he grabbed himself a glass of water too

I shook my head, signalling no, looking out of the kitchen window as I stood facing away from him…

"You know I'll get you to forgive me, Lauren" he whispered, his front pressing against my back, his hands resting on top of mine, fingers entwining with mine "I always do. It's just a matter of how long you can resist me for"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as one of Joey's hands let mine go, his fingertips tracing up my bare arm…

"And by the looks of it and the goosebumps on your skin from just one touch, it won't be too much longer" he informed me, his lips finding the sweet spot on my neck, my head tipping back into his shoulder involuntarily

His free hand wrapped around my waist, heating the skin of my waist that showed from where my top had risen up. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as his hand trailed further downwards and into the leggings I was wearing, his thumb stroking over my already damp mound…

My body flew forward, my hands gripping the edge of the worktop as Joey unexpectedly pushed a finger into me, making sure it purposely stroked the spot that he knew made me quiver. Adding another, he did the same with that one, and then with the third that he entered. As always, within minutes, I was panting his name breathlessly, trying to delay my orgasm as much as I could, being unable to as he brought his thumb into the mix, pressing down hard onto my clit, my peak hurtling past the finish line as I screamed his name…

"Just because that happened doesn't mean I've forgiven you" I informed him as I turned to him after I'd regained my composure, a smirk on his face

"I think the whole Square knows you've forgiven me the way you screamed my name" he chuckled "but you keep telling yourself you haven't, babe"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing he was right… "Next time we go running, don't ever do that to me again, okay? Do you realise how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry, baby" he replied, kissing me softly "you know me, Mr. Idiot"

I nodded, letting my hands trail down his back to his waist, pulling him into my body, sending my own body backwards so I was pressed in between him and the worktop…

"Alice will be home in a minute" I whimpered as his hips ground against mine, his length pressed against me

"Better make it quick then, hadn't we?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

Within a matter of moments, Joey's tracksuit bottoms and boxers were around his ankles as were my leggings and knickers and he had pushed himself into me, my body having being lifted onto the worktop, his head burying into the crook of my neck as he pulled all the way out of me, only to slam back into me again, repeating the action, each time his length hitting my G spot, the skin of his hips slapping against mine only making the pleasure even more intense and it wasn't long before, once again I came screaming his name for the second time in half an hour…

**So Joey's definitely made it up to Lauren for being such a tease on their run? Did you like the fact that they went running together and would you like to see it more?**


	71. Chapter 71

Joey and I arrived home from our run, it having become a daily ritual for the two of us to spend some time together…

"I'm gonna go for a shower" Joey informed me as we walked into the kitchen

"Sure I can't tempt you to join me in the bath?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Babe" he sighed, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me flush against him

"Yeah?" I asked

"Why tease me?" he inquired, his fingers pressing my lower back firmly, a moan escaping my lips

"Not trying to tease, baby" I informed him "I just wanna spend some time with you"

He smiled and brushed his lips over mine softly, entwining his hand with mine as he guided us up the stairs and into the bathroom…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey" Lauren proclaimed as I squirted water from the rubber duck in her face as my arms wrapped around her as she sat between my legs

"What? I didn't do anything" I replied, stifling my laughter as she turned to face me

"Alright then" she stated "you've cheered up?"

"Things are good" I informed her, kissing her softly

"Are you not nervous about the court case?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Of course I am, but with you by my side I can face anything" I replied

"You know it, baby" she sighed, cupping my cheek in her hand "this is us for keeps, Joe"

I smiled and kissed her softly again… "After all this is over, we're gonna concentrate on our future. Me, you and a future. Marriage, children, our own home one day. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect" she informed me "do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do" I replied "it's all I've wanted since the day I met you"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Of course I do. It's all I've wanted since the day I met you"_

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"With everything in me, I do" he replied "I love you so much, Lauren"

"I love you too" I mirrored "I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you"

"Marry me, Lauren" he stated

"What? Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't want my girlfriend with me at court next week. I want my fiancé there. So what do you say? Fancy getting married to me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I kissed him passionately, resting my forehead against his… "Yes"

"What was that?" he inquired

"Yes, yes I'll marry you" I replied "I'd love nothing more"

"Can I take my fiancé to bed then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, watching as he climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, holding one out for me to step into. Taking it from his grasp I wrapped it around my body and followed him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, standing against the door as Joey stood by the bed, holding his hand out to me…

A moment or two later Joey wrapped his arms around me, lowering me to the bedsheets, hovering over me, moving the towel off of my body, my cheeks flushing as his gaze ran over me, his crotch starting to ground against mine…

"Joe" I whimpered, pushing my hips up to his to relieve some of the friction

I pushed his towel from his waist, moving my hand to his length, stroking him up and down, his eyes rolling back as his lips moved down to battle with mine…

"Joey" I moaned loudly as he unexpectedly pushed a finger into me

"Two can tease, baby" he chuckled, kissing my lips again

"I need you" I informed him, tightening my legs around his waist

Pulling his finger from me, he pushed his length into me, his hands entwining with mine either side of my head as he pulled out of me before slamming back into me, my legs moving higher around his waist…

"I can't believe we're actually engaged" I admitted as Joey and I lay together afterwards

"Happy, baby?" he questioned, his fingertips brushing up and down my arm sensually

"Than I ever thought I would be" I informed him, leaning up to press my lips against his

**Ta-da, I know you guys like unexpected surprises so here's another one for you! Enjoy!**


	72. Chapter 72

LAUREN'S POV:

The court case was about to start it's second day, and already it was taking it's toll on Joey, I could tell. He was nervous about having to get up on the stand and relive it all. We made our way into the court, following his lawyer and other members of his legal team, his hand entwined with mine, my free hand resting on his arm, trying to offer as much comfort as I possibly could…

"It's your choice. You can either stay out here or you can come into the courtroom" his lawyer informed us

"I want to go in and see what Ryan has to say for himself" I admitted

"So do I" Alice informed us

"Joe, what do you think? I'll stay out here if you wanna" I informed him

"No, I'll come in too" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"You sure?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded and squeezed my hand, the three of us following his lawyer and legal team into the courtroom, taking our seats…

"Mr. Malloy, what caused you to be so angry at Mr. Branning?" Joey's lawyer questioned

"I wasn't angry. I was furious" he admitted "I wanted him to pay. He'd taken what was mine"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"He'd taken Lauren. She was the only girl I'd ever felt something for" he replied "and when I came back to the Square I was hoping I could work things out with her, but she was with Joey"

"Could you not just accept the fact that she was happy?" he inquired

"No, because it should have been me and her that was happy, not him and her" he stated

"Miss. Branning says on several occasions you harassed her, is that true?" he questioned

"I wouldn't call it harassment. I wanted her back, and I would've done anything to get her back" he explained

"Yet here we are today. Do you know how long you're facing in jail, Mr. Malloy?" he asked

Ryan shook his head, signalling no…

"10 years plus. I'd say longer because of the severity of Mr. Branning's injuries, which leads me to show the court exhibit A. Photographs of Mr. Branning's injuries after being taken to hospital" he informed the court, placing them in front of the judge

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, talk to me, please" Lauren begged "you've been quiet since we left court"

"What do you want me to say, Lo?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as we walked into the house

"Something, anything" she admitted

"I love you? How's that?" I questioned

"Lovely and very funny but not what I was hoping for" she sighed "how're you doing after hearing what Ryan had to say?"

"Shocked more than anything" I replied "upset, hurt. I'm feeling everything, Lauren. I'm gonna go to the gym and then for a run"

"Can I come too?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"As much as I love you, babe, no. I need some time on my own" I informed her "I'll call you when I'm on my way back, okay?"

"Make sure you do" she sighed, pouting her lips so I could kiss her

"I will, promise" I assured her "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see you later" she mirrored, sighing again as I walked out of the front door

LAUREN'S POV:

After getting changed out of my skirt, blouse and heels that I'd worn for court, I cleaned mine and Joey's bedroom and then the bathroom and then hovered and dusted the hall, stairs and landing, flopping down onto the sofa when I was done, reaching for my phone as it started to ring…

"Hey" I greeted Joey as I saw the caller ID, a smile on my face

"Hey" he mirrored "I'm on my way. Told you I'd call. What do you wanna do for dinner?"

"I'm too tired to cook. Been busy cleaning all afternoon. Takeaway?" I suggested

"Sounds good to me. Shall I pick up our usual?" he inquired

"Yeah, I'll get the plates warming up. See you soon, and oh, Joe?" I asked before he hung up

"What's up?" he questioned

"Nothing. I love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

**It's Joey's turn in the stand next chapter…**


	73. Chapter 73

JOEY'S POV:

"Mr. Branning, can you please tell the court how Mr. Malloy's arrival on Albert Square changed your relationship with Miss. Branning?" my lawyer asked

"It became tense at times. We'd always been about the fun and the laughter but when he arrived, it suddenly stopped. She was nervous about his presence on the Square and she had right to be; he made her life hell, he harassed her, he made her drink. My fiancée was teetotal when he arrived, she hadn't drank in almost 6 months but he turned up and bam, it happened. He started to interfere in our relationship a lot too, trying to put doubts in our minds over each other's fidelity and other things" I informed the court "when Lauren told him that she didn't want to be with him, he knew he had to get rid of me somehow, which is why he tried to kill me"

"And you never gave Mr. Malloy any reason to dislike you, am I correct?" he questioned

"True. Other than the fact that I'm now with Lauren, I haven't said or done anything to him" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

"Miss. Branning, Mr. Malloy harassed you for weeks prior to Mr. Branning's accident, correct?" Joey's lawyer inquired

"Correct" I informed him and the court "he came to our home drunk one evening and demanded I let him in so I slammed the door in his face. He stole something from my house, a ring Joey, I mean, Mr. Branning had not long since given me when I'd taken it off to be altered and he just generally made my life a misery. It was awful having him back on the Square because as Mr. Branning said, he and I were happy before he came along. When I found out he'd been hurt and was in hospital, I was devastated. I didn't know what I would do without him which is why Mr. Malloy needs to be locked up. He almost killed the man I love out of spite and jealousy"

Another afternoon in court was over. Tomorrow would be the day we'd find out the jury's decision on whether Ryan was guilty and facing a stretch in prison or would be found not guilty and walk away a free man. Arriving back in the Square, Mum and Dad made their way over to us…

"How did it go?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at me as Joey made his way indoors

"Come inside and I'll tell you" I informed them both, following Joey into the house

"I'm gonna go to the gym, babe" Joey announced as I shut the door behind us "nice to see you, Max, Tanya"

They smiled and Joey walked out of the house… "I'll be back in a sec. Go through and put the kettle on"

Hurrying out of the door after Joey, I caught him up as he was about to reach the market…

"Joey, wait" I proclaimed as he carried on walking

"What's up?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I'm your fiancée, yeah?" I asked

"Yeah, and?" he inquired

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" I questioned "if you're worried about Ryan being let off tomorrow then you can talk to me about that, because I am too, even though I think he's going away for a long, long time, it's still a possibility. I love you, Joey, and I'm not going anywhere. I just needed you to know that"

I watched his facial expression, his eyes softening as a smile appeared on his face, his hand coming up to tuck some hair behind my ear before he gently pressed his lips to mine…

"I love you so much, Lauren" he informed me, his hand caressing my cheek

I smiled widely, entwining my free hand with his… "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"If I said no would you believe me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nope, probably not" I informed him "I know you're not big on words but this is me, Joey, me you're talking to. I'm your fiancée and I love you, just remember that. I'll see you later"

"Lauren" Joey called as I turned and started to walk away

"Yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I love you too" he informed me, smiling as he walked off down the market

**So how will the court case go? Will Ryan be sent down or will he walk away a free man?**


	74. Chapter 74

"Guilty" the foreman of the jury announced to the courtroom

"Mr. Malloy, I sentence you to 10 years imprisonment on the charges of intention to kill with dangerous driving and harassment. Take him down please" the judge informed the court

"It's over, Joey. It's over" I whispered into his ear, his hand still tight in mine

"Yeah, it is" he sighed with relief

"To justice being served" Dad proclaimed as we all raised a toast in The Vic after arriving back on the Square

"To justice being served" everyone else in the group proclaimed in unison, clinking our glasses together

"Where's Joey?" I asked "he was here a couple of minutes ago"

"I think he went outside for some air" Abi informed me, smiling at me reassuringly

I set my glass of orange juice down on the bar and made my way outside, sighing as I saw him sat on the bench in the gardens…

"What're you doing out here all by yourself, eh?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I just needed some time on my own to digest everything that's happened today" he informed me

"Yeah, it has been a roller coaster" I replied "but it's over now, Joey. He's gone and is where he belongs. He can't hurt us anymore. This is a fresh start for the both of us so can you please promise me something?"

"Anything" he assured me, smiling warmly as he looked up at me

"That you'll forget all about him now? He's gone from our lives, for good" I stated "please"

Nodding his head, he smiled at me again… "You know, I don't feel like drinking"

"Me neither. What do you wanna do instead?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You wanna know what I really wanna do?" he asked

I nodded, signalling yes…

"I wanna take you home and show you how much I appreciate you being here for me every step of the way" he admitted

"Feel free. I could do with being appreciated. Over and over again" I informed him

He smirked at me and I bit my lip, trying to fight back the laugh as I heard Joey groan. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me up from the arm of the bench and dragged me across the Square to number 23…

My back was against the door as soon as it was shut behind us, Joey's lips covering mine in seconds. Gasping for breath as he pulled away from my lips, he didn't even give himself a second to recover as his hand moved and rested my head back against the door as his lips trailed up and down my neck, sucking softly on the skin every now and then…

"Joey, can I ask you a question?" I asked as he pushed his body into mine, a moan escaping my lips

"You really wanna ask me something, now?" he questioned

"It's important. Please, Joey" I begged, moaning as he pushed his body into mine again

"Go on then?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Can you fuck me up against this door please?" I asked, smiling as his eyes darkened

"Your wish is my command, baby" he informed me, his lips connecting with mine again as he resumed removing my clothing

"Oh God" I whimpered as Joey pushed himself into me, running his hands up my legs as he locked them around his waist, the balls of my feet pushing into his lower back

"Sure you still want me to fuck you, babe?" he questioned

I nodded, my eyes shutting involuntarily as he thrust once, a smirk on his face… "And then you can take me to bed and make love to me"

Nodding his head in agreement, he pulled all the way out of me before slamming back into me, my back hitting the door with such force I knew it would leave a bruise but I didn't care, the pleasure starting to build already substituting…

"I'm so close" I moaned as Joey continued his fast pace, bringing my hand down between us, rubbing my thumb over my clit

Joey glanced down between us and watched my actions, letting one hand fall from my waist to where my hand was between us, covering mine, my own hand stilling as he took over working on my clit. I clenched my eyes shut and I swear as I came apart, I saw stars. Moaning Joey's name as I rode my high, my head dropped onto his shoulder and as I began pressing soft kisses to the skin of his shoulder and trailed them higher to his neck, he came apart too…

"Congratulations on your victory, babe" I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek softly

"If that's the way we celebrate, I need to win more often" he replied

Nodding my head in agreement, I pressed my lips against his, pulling away as his phone started to ring in his discarded trouser pocket…

"That'll be Alice, wondering where we've got to" I informed him, smiling

Sighing as he pulled out of me, he turned away from me and bent down, giving me a full view of his bum. Smacking it lightly as he reached into his pocket for his phone, he smirked at me as he glanced over his shoulder and then back to his phone…

"It's not Al" he informed me, answering his phone "hello, yes this is Joey Branning, who's this? Really? No, that's fantastic. Yes, I'll be there. Thank you so much. Okay, bye"

"What was that all about?" I questioned as he turned back to me as I redressed myself

"Sharon heard of an opening for a bar manager in Spain and she's put me forward" he informed me

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Joey, we can't move to Spain"

"It's just an interview at the minute, babe, but if I get it, this could open doors for us. We seriously have to consider it" he proclaimed

"If you get it and we have to go, I won't be coming with you" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"So you expect me to go alone? Without my fiancée by my side?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I can't believe you'd even consider it, not after everything that's happened" I sighed

"After everything that's happened, it's made me realise that life's too short" he replied "and I need to grab every opportunity whilst I can"

"Well you'd have to do it without me, so you have a choice to make. What's it gonna be, Joey? A life here in Albert Square with me? Or a new life in Spain without me?" I questioned

**Sorry to do this to you guys but the story's coming to an end. What will Joey pick? Spain, or Lauren?**


	75. Chapter 75

**Final chapter, guys. Thanks for the love and support, it's been fun… Time to find out whether Lauren will go to Spain with Joey or whether he'll ditch a great opportunity for the girl he loves!**

_What's it gonna be, Joey? A life here in Albert Square with me? Or a new life in Spain without me?"_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you seriously going to make me choose?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Wow" I scoffed, pushing past him and making my way into the kitchen

"I don't see what I did" he admitted "I got offered a great job and I thought you'd be happy for me. I don't get it, Lauren. Why aren't you happy for me?"

"Because I can't leave Albert Square, Joey, that's why" I informed him "that's why"

"What? Of course you can. You can leave whenever you like" he replied, chuckling lightly

"No I can't" I sighed, wiping the stray tears that had fallen from my eyes "you wanna know something? When you were in hospital, my family were my rock, Mum, Dad and Abi came to the hospital every day to see how I was, bringing me fresh clothes and food because I wouldn't leave your side and when you woke up and were in recovery, they were still there, they were there every step, Joey. I can't leave them to move to Spain. I can't"

"Baby" he stated, pulling me towards him, his fingers lacing with mine "Spain isn't that far away. And your parents won't resent or hate you in the slightest for wanting to get away. In fact I think they'd think you're strong for wanting to leave here, especially after everything that's happened"

"I need some air" I announced, pulling away from him and making my way out of the kitchen

"Where're you going?" he questioned, following me to the front door

"I need to speak to my Mum and Dad" I informed him "I won't be long. Don't come, please"

Nodding his head, I smiled at him weakly and made my way out of the house and across the Square to the Vic…

"There you are" Dad proclaimed as I walked in and over to the table

"Lauren, what's the matter, darling? Why have you been crying?" Mum asked worriedly

"There's something I need to talk to you guys about" I admitted, sighing as I sat down

"What is it, babe? You can tell us anything, you know that" Dad informed me, squeezing my hand

"It's Joey. He's got an interview for a new job and it's such a fantastic opportunity" I sighed

"And? Why does that affect us?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Because the job's in Spain" I admitted "and being his fiancé would mean us both leaving"

Mum and Dad looked at each other before turning back to me…

"If you're happy with Joey, then you should go" Mum replied after a minute or two's silence

"Really? Do you think the same, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I think after everything you two have been through here you deserve a fresh start" he admitted "and if that's what Spain is then so be it. You should go. And it can be our summer holiday. We can come and visit you, let you look after us for a change"

I smiled widely and nodded my head in agreement. I was moving to Spain, all depending on Joey's interview, of course…

JOEY'S POV:

"So, how did it go? You said you'd ring me?" Lauren asked, ambushing me as soon as I walked in the front door

"Hello to you too" I chuckled, kissing her softly "it went well. They're gonna ring me when they've finished interviewing"

"And how long will that be?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"An hour or so they said. But I can't be too sure, babe" I informed her "shall we do something to take our minds off it?"

"What were you thinking?" she inquired, a smirk on her face

"You've been painting, haven't you?" I asked

Nodding her head, signalling yes… "How did you guess?"

"You've got paint in your hair. How about we go for a shower?" I suggested

Holding her hand out to me, I took it, letting her lead us up the stairs and into the bathroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, it's them" Joey shouted from the living room as his phone began to ring

Stopping what I was doing immediately, I hurried through from the kitchen as he picked up…

"Hello, really? That's amazing, thank you" he proclaimed "I can't believe it. Yeah, I'll see you in two weeks. Bye"

"Does that mean you got it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned back to me

"You're looking at the bar manager of the Benalmadena Costa" he informed me

"I'm so proud of you" I proclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck "we're moving to Spain"

"We're moving to Spain" he mirrored "I think this calls for a celebration"

"I can't believe you're actually going" Abi admitted as Joey and Dad packed our things into the boot of the taxi

"You can come over and see us anytime you want, okay? Bring Jay, make it a holiday" I replied "it's all gonna be fine, Abs, I promise"

Nodding her head, signalling yes… "I know it is. I guess I'm just gonna miss you"

"Can you say that again please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Babe, we've gotta go" Joey shouted over to me

"I'm gonna miss you" Abi informed me, smiling at me as she looked up from the ground

"I'm gonna miss you too" I mirrored, pulling her into a hug, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we walked over to where the taxi was parked

"I'm gonna miss you, darling" Mum sighed as she and Dad hugged me tightly

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too" I admitted as they let me go

"Make sure you look after our baby, Joey" Dad warned

"I won't let anything happen to her, Uncle Max, I promise" Joey assured him "come on, babe, we need to go or else we're gonna miss our flights"

"See you on the 19th, Mum" I replied as Joey and I climbed into the taxi, shutting the door behind us

Mum nodded her head, Dad's arm wrapping around her tightly as she began to cry, setting me off as the taxi engine started and it drove away from the Square, away from home and to the airport to start my new life in my new home. This was a fresh start for Joey and I, together…


End file.
